


Rumour Has It

by Roilena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gen, Giving Birth, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kidnapping, Lily Evans is not a nice person, Magical Binding, Possible sequel, Pregnancy, Ransom, some blood and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 78,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roilena/pseuds/Roilena
Summary: Hermione is betrayed by Severus with Lily. Is Hermione and Severus' love the real deal?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, long time reader. I have thought of so many different stories to write I finally thought I would just go for it. I have changed the title of the first chapter as it is more of a prologue to the story. Hopefully it will reduce any confusion readers may have going forward as certain events are taking place at different times. I have also added some things to the actual chapter to hopefully clear up some points and make the story read smoother and less choppy. The more I read the original, the less I liked it. So if anyone who has read the original and has already left a review, feel free to let me know what your think of the edited chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Blanket Disclaimer: Does it really need to be said that I am not making any money off of this? I just have a story to tell.

It started with furtive looks. Sometimes gleeful, but more often they seemed to be sympathetic. At first Hermione did not know what to make of the looks people would throw her way. She was puzzled, as she had the beginnings of a wonderful career at the Ministry of Magic. Sure it was all research, but she thrived in that environment.

She was also lucky on love, she was in a passionate relationship with Severus Snape. He had survived Nagini’s attack in the shrieking shack. Hermione, had been the one to lead the healers back to recover his body after the battle. Only to discover he was still alive, it was found that a stasis charm had been cast upon him. It slowed the progression of the venom in his blood stream and thus helped save his life. It was, however, never determined just who had cast the charm. There were several ‘suspects’ but none came forward.

Hermione would come see him everyday in his convalescence. Severus was resentful of Hermione's interference and would sit stonily while she was visiting or would become down right violent toward the healers. One day Hermione became irate with his stony silence and berated him.

"Damn it, Severus! don't you see that we are trying to help you? No! You just sit there like a bloody toddler not getting his way. Don't you see that there may be a reason you survived?! You sacrificed all those years to spy on Moldevort," Severus could not stop the quirk to his lips at Hermione's mispronounceation of the unlamented Dark Lord. "And for what, to quietly die and be forgotten? Why don't you grow a pair and actually take your life back. You are FREE, Severus, no longer beholden to anyone but yourself!" Hermione lambasted him for his stubbornness in sabotaging his recovery, tears running down her cheeks. He began to see that maybe she was right, he was free and he needed to take control of his own life. 

From that day on Severus took an active part in his therapy and before too long had made a full recovery. The only souvenir he took with him were six small puncture marks from Nagini’s fangs, two for each strike she had made to his neck. 

Once Severus made the conscience effort to heal they began to talk during Hermione’s daily visits. At first, it was purely academic discourse. Over time, however, more personal anecdotes peppered their conversations. It hit both of them by surprise when during a rather lively debate about the properties of willow bark compared to willow root in healing potions that Hermione leaned over and kissed him.

“I, uh I don’t know why I did that, Severus. I’m sorry,” Hermione stammered, blushing. Her hands still resting lightly on Severus’ shoulders. 

“I know exactly why you kissed me. Come here, you silly girl,” Severus growled, grabbing her by the elbows and proceeded to snog her senseless.

After those first kisses, nothing else of an intimate nature happened at Severus’ insistence while she was attending Hogwarts to finish her seventh year. Severus being discharged from St. Mungo’s resumed his post as Professor of potions. He told Headmistress McGonagall that he would only remain in the post until a competent replacement could be found. Five years has passed since the final battle and no such replacement had been found to meet Severus’ exacting standards.

It was on Hermione’s Graduation day that she and Severus consummated their relationship. By that time, they were so high strung from wanting each other that when it finally happened it was explosive. There was no romantic candlelit dinner, or slow dancing to the wireless. After the commencement was completed Severus swept Hermione up into his arms and with an activate port key disappeared to parts unknown. They did not resurface for a week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was decided that during the school year, Hermione would rent a small flat in Hogsmeade, so that she and Severus could spend time together. They would alternate nights spent in the flat and in Severus’ chambers at the school. Hermione would commute to the ministry, and conduct research for ongoing cases for the MLE. During the summer they would both live at Severus’ home in Spinner’s End. This arrangement worked for them and they were content, or so Hermione thought.

It was four years and some months into her relationship with Severus that she first noticed the glances and looks of sympathy, but Hermione paid them no mind she was used to getting attention due to her involvement in the war. And then she began to hear whispers and snippets of conversations that would abruptly cut off when others noticed she was near. Even those she brushed off, as petty jealousy and office gossip. No, it was the silence and distance she began to feel in her relationship with Severus that really piqued her suspsions.

It started out small, instead of the passionate kiss in greeting she was used to at the end of their busy days, Severus would pull away abruptly or just give her a slight peck on the lips and the times they would make love began to dwindle as well. There was a time that a night did not go by without one of the other initiating contact. Their passion for each other did not dwindle, until recently that was. 

Their love making had been explosive in the beginning, so much so that they were both rendered near unconscious and shaking. Severus was a talker during sex. He would demand that Hermione tell him how he made her feel, the goal was to leave her a blubbering mess of coital satisfaction. Hermione would try her best to withhold her moans and cries as she knew it drove him wild. It was a game of sorts between them, and neither left the bed unsatisfied.

Now, it seemed as he was just going through the motions, not displaying the same passion to secure mutual pleasure. More often than not, it would be Hermione initiating their sexual congress, she was having a hard time even calling what they did lovemaking anymore. He no longer took the time to ensure Hermione’s climax. More often than not, he would reach completion and would turn away from her promptly falling asleep, leaving Hermione bereft. When she did say something to him about his efforts, he would bring her quickly to climax with his hands or mouth, only then to roll on top of her to get himself off, never engaging with her like he used to. She felt that she was just a convenient hole, a vessel for his seed.

Other things began to change as well. There were no more cuddled conversations about how their days had gone, no more quiet evenings with just them reading. He no longer wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks for dinner and a drink. Severus began to spend more nights at the school, not joining Hermione in her flat in Hogsmeade. When she would go to him at the school he would cloister himself in his lab for hours until she gave up and went to bed. She suspected that he did not join her, that he in fact slept on the sofa in his study. She tried to talk to him several times, to see why he was acting so distant, but he would just brush off her concerns saying that he was bogged down with essays, his school duties and private research.

Hermione wanted to take Severus at his word, not wanting to believe that her relationship was falling apart and having no idea on how to repair it.

It was an early Monday evening in April when Hermione found herself in the Three Broomsticks wanting a drink desperately, but knew she would not indulge. Alcohol never solved any problems, only created them. Due to the stress of her now tenuous relationship with Severus did not stop her from desiring loosing herself in an alcoholic stupor. She was surprised to see all of the professors there on a school night, all except that is, Severus. She walked over to the table where Headmistress McGonagall was sitting with Flitwick and Sprout. 

“Hello, Professors.” She greeted them.

“Hermione, dear! How are you?” Minerva asked sipping on her gilly water, the other professors returning Hermione’s greeting.

“I am doing well, Minerva. But I am surprised to see all of you here. Severus said that everyone was bogged down with OWL’s and NEWT’s prep as well as other grading,” She said.

“Oh no, dear the prep for OWL’s and NEWT’s will not begin for another month. You mean that Severus is not at your flat?” Minerva asked surprised. “He said he was going to see you after dinner.”

“No, he is not, he said last weekend that he could not see me for the next week or so as he had so much work to do. Which is a little distressing as I have something I need to tell him. All of my efforts to contact him have been for naught. I know he has received my messages as Archimedes returned without them, but Severus has not replied,” Hermione said, a small ache in her gut began to grow. She pressed her hand to her lower stomach as if to sooth it.

“That is odd, he told me that he was going to ask you to accompany him to a potions seminar in Amsterdam. He said that there was someone who might actually meet all of his requirements in taking his place here at Hogwarts the next term. And he wanted you to go with him to help vet this person. He said nothing to you at all?” Minerva asked.

“Not a word since Saturday evening,” she replied the ache growing as suspicions began to connect in her mind, the sympathetic looks from random people. The quickly hushed conversations at the ministry and in Diagon Alley. Severus’ distance not only in the bedroom but in all aspects of their relationship. It was then that she noticed she did not get the same looks or interrupted conversations in Hogsmeade. Of course, if Severus were being secretive he would be carful to act the same as he did with everyone he dealt with on a regular basis.

“Well, my dear, Severus said that he would not be catching the port key until later tonight, I assumed that you would be with him. If you hurry you might be able to catch him in his chambers as he has not come to you. Though he has changed his password, but if he has not told you what it is yet I will. Come close.” Minerva said when Hermione shook her head indicating that she did not know what it was.

Hermione bent her ear close to Minerva and she whispered, “The password is: Violet dreams."

Hermione straightened, “Thank you, Minerva. I will see if I can catch him.” And she turned away from the table to make her way up to Hogwarts castle a fire burning in her eyes. Leaving Minerva with a feeling of dread.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione, made her way into Hogwarts and down the dungeon corridor to Severus’ chambers. She reached his private quarters and whispered the password Minerva had given her. The door unlocked with a quiet ‘snick’ sound. Hermione pushed open the door to Severus’s study. Vivaldi was playing quietly on the wireless and she could see a shadow moving in the bedroom. There was only one shadow and by the graceful way it moved she knew it was Severus. Hermione approached the bedroom door and it creaked slightly as she opened it wider.

“I am almost finished packing, my love,” Severus said not turning around.

“And just what are you packing for, Darling?” Hermione asked quietly.

Severus’ back stiffened and he whirled around to face her. “Hermione!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“Apparently, I am to join you on a trip to Amsterdam in order to vet a potential replacement for your post here at Hogwarts. A trip I had no clue was to take place. And by your reaction, Severus, I am not the love you were expecting,” She replied. “Tell me, Severus. How long were you going to string me along? Who is your new love?” her eyes stinging with the beginnings of tears, but she refused to let them fall All of her suspicions falling into place.

Severus looked at her with wide eyes, his mind racing to come up with something to tell her. But he knew he could not continue to lie to her, and his shoulders slumped. “Lily Evans, formally Potter. We ran into each other at the Ministry about three months ago. Her divorce from James had just been finalized and I was going to submit my latest patent and take you out to lunch. We began to talk and before either of us realized it was late afternoon,” He said. “It was like we had never parted, we began to have lunch together and before I know it she was declaring her love for me and I for her.”

“This has been going one for three months? I remember that night, you came to my flat that night, we made love all night. It was the most beautiful night I had ever experienced. Now, I have to wonder if it was Lily you were actually making love to,” Hermione whispered. 

“I’m sorry, Hermione. I never meant to hurt you. We just connected. I was trying to find a way to tell you, I thought if I distanced myself that it would make it easier,” Severus said seeing the sheen of unshed tears in her eyes. “I really can’t explain it. It was like we never parted acrimoniously, as it used to be when we were students. It started as two friends reconnecting after a long time apart and over time it grew into more.

“I told her about you, she was happy for us,” Hermione scoffed. Severus continued, “She said that she knew I would be able to love again even though it was believed she was dead. I still care for you, but I find that my feelings for Lily are stronger.”

“Indeed,” She said using one of his oft used rejoinders. “She was so happy for us that she managed to steal you away. Have you slept with her, Severus? And she already knew about us being in a relationship. Remember, I told you she and James Potter were at Harry’s birthday last July?” 

“No, I don’t. She gave no indication that she knew of us when we met three months ago. And it is none of your business whether or not we have slept together.” Severus said indignantly. “I was going to reply to your last message and tell you everything.”

“None of my business?” Hermione snorted. “You, Severus Snape are my lover, my partner. How is it not my business?”

“Well, I-,“ But Hermione cut him off.

“So, you and Lily are going to Amsterdam and leave me none the wiser, and if I had not shown up tonight? You were just going to throw away what we have via owl post? I don’t even rate high enough for you to tell me face to face that you found a better love? You, Severus Snape are a coward to send me a ‘Dear Jane’ letter, and all for what? Avoid my becoming hysterical, my begging you to reconsider? Well, it looks like I saved you some parchment. I love you, Severus, you have broken my heart, but I refuse to let my broken heart, break me. I wish you joy.” She turned to leave him to his packing and his new love.

“Hermione, wait!” He exclaimed. She paused in the doorway to the corridor. “ I’m sorry. What will you do now?”

“A little late for apologies, and does it really matter, Severus? You needn’t to worry, we will be fine,” Hermione turned and walked out of Severus’ chamber back stiff and tears still refusing to fall.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place approximately eight months before the prologue. We are introduced to James and Lily and tensions begin to build.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited what was chapter 1 and is now a prologue. If you have not read the edited version, I would suggest you do so, as it smooths out the story and is less patchy. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, as stated above it takes place about eight months before the prologue. I would also like to give a heartfelt thanks to my Beta ThePurpleWombat! You ROCK!!! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

It was three years after the final battle that one of Albus Dumbledore’s largest and most elaborate deceptions became clear. You see, Harry Potter’s parents were alive. The bodies that were buried in Godric's Hollow were golems made to look and act like James and Lily Potter. 

Albus, suspecting that they would be betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, had moved them to where no-one would look for them and modified their memories. It was similar to the spell that Hermione would use to modify her parents memory sixteen years later. He had called in favors in the US so that their trail was erased. James and Lily had been given new identities, they were known as Douglas and Violet Buchanan.

While their memories had been modified, Albus had made sure that it was not permanent. The modification began to reverse itself on Harry’s twentieth birthday. How Albus knew that the war would be resolved at that time, was something he took to his grave. Not even his portrait in the Headmistress’ office would divulge it. 

It took almost a year for the modified memories to fully reassert themselves and for James and Lily to become completely cognizant of who they were. Once their memories were restored they immediately returned to England and to their son. 

To say that Harry was surprised was an understatement. 

Harry was living in 12 Grimmauld Place with his new bride Ginny and his brother-in-law Ron. The property was no longer under the Fidelius charm, and had been completely renovated. Even Mrs. Black’s portrait had been unstuck from the wall and banished to a permanently silenced wardrobe in the attic. The once decrepit and dark house was now filled with light and laughter.

Harry and Ginny were in the back garden enjoying his birthday with a cookout, along with the rest of the Weasley clan. Hermione had promised that she would try to stop by that day to drop off his gift and to hopefully spend some time with her best friends. Severus, on the other hand, had refused to ever step foot in Grimmauld place again, so it was unlikely that he would accompany Hermione.

Kreacher was manning the large charcoal grill when the doorbell rang. Before he could put down the spatula that was as big as he was, Ginny told him she would get the door. 

Kreacher answered with a slightly gruff, “Yes, mistress,” and returned to the grill. 

It was not long after Ginny left to answer the door when a shrill scream echoed through the house and into the back garden. Harry, Ron and all of the Weasley males jumped to their feet and rushed to see what was happening. They crowded into the foyer and found Ginny sitting on the stairs, pale and shaking.

“Ginny, love! What is the matter? Why did you scream?” Harry asked worriedly as he rushed to her side.

Pointing a shaking finger out of the still open front door, she gasped, “L-look.”

Harry and the others turned to face where she was pointing. His eyes took a while to adjust to the shadowy interior of the foyer the bright sunlight making it hard to discern who was standing there. Two figures stood side by side - a tall man with messy black hair and glasses, and a petite woman with flaming auburn hair and emerald eyes.

The female stepped forward, her arms raised as if to embrace Harry. Her voice was achingly familiar as she said, “Hello sweetheart. How we have missed you, Harry.” 

“M-mum?” Harry stammered. “No, it can’t be! You’re dead. What kind of trick is this?!”

“No, Harry. There is no trick. Dumbledore orchestrated our “death” and modified our memories. For nineteen years your father and I believed that we were Douglas and Violet Buchanan. He set us up to live in New York. It was on your twentieth birthday that our memories began to reemerge. It took us a year to tie up loose ends in the states and be able to return to you. We prayed that you had survived the war and the Voldemort was no more.” Lily Potter said.

“Dumbledore hid you?” Harry asked. It just seemed too fantastical to be believed. “How did he know and what about the protection that your sacrifice was supposed to give me? Snape was the one who found your bodies and he took me to Dumbledore. Are you saying that Dumbledore made me live with Aunt Petunia and the Dursleys for no reason?”

This time James stepped forward and said, “Harry neither one of us knew the depth and breadth of Dumbledore’s machinations. We are as much in the dark as you are, we are just so happy to know that it all worked out in the end and you are alive and we can be a family again.” James placed his hand on Harry shoulder and squeezed. 

“And what do you mean that Snape found you? You mean Severus Snape? Why? He is a Death Eater!” Lily exclaimed, her eyes wide in disbelief.

“No, Mum. Severus Snape was a Death Eater. When he learned that you were in danger because of a prophecy, he turned to Dumbledore and became a spy. What I don’t understand is that I was always told that it was your sacrifice that saved me from being killed by Voldemort. How was it possible for me to survive the killing curse if it wasn’t your love that shielded me?” Harry suddenly swayed on his feet. “I-I need to sit down, this is all overwhelming. Lets go to the parlor so we can talk some more.”

It took some shuffling but eventually everyone, including Molly and Fleur who stayed out in the back garden during the initial fracas, were seated as comfortably as possible in the parlor.

“Harry, you said something about a sacrifice that protected you when Voldemort had targeted us, what was this sacrifice?” Lily asked.

“Well, according to Dumbledore you stood in front of Voldemort and when he killed you a part of your soul shielded me and when he cast the killing curse again on me it rebounded on him and left me with this scar.” Harry said lifting his fringe to reveal a faded lightning bolt scar. “He said that is was a willing death sacrifice and that the power of your love for me would continue to protect me until I reached adulthood. But in order for it to work I needed to live with my blood relations to renew the protection.”

Both James and Lily looked at each other in skepticism after hearing Harry’s tale.

“Harry, that is just not possible, blood or death sacrifice’s whether willing or unwilling is dark magic and I would not have subjected you to the risk that it could have gone horribly wrong. Nor would your mother.” James said laying his hand on Lily’s knee.

Harry looked at Lily and caught the briefest look of disdain and disgust in her eyes, but it was masked so quickly Harry thought he could have been mistaken.

“You said that Severus became a spy, in what capacity?” Lily asked with a slightly greedy expression. 

“He became the Professor of Potions at Hogwarts. He protected me and my friends and almost died in an attack from Voldemort’s familiar Nagini. He is one of the bravest…“ Harry was interrupted by the slamming of the front door and a voice calling out.

“Harry, where is everyone? The front door was left open, I didn’t miss the party, did I?”

“No, Hermione you didn’t miss the party! We’re in the parlor,” Harry called back.

“Ok, Happy Birthday!” the voice said chirpily as the owner neared the parlor door. “Severus sends his regards… Oh!” Hermione exclaimed as she entered the parlor and saw new but vaguely familiar faces. “Well, I might not have missed the party, but I definitely have missed something.”

“Uh, yeah. That is putting it mildly, ‘Mione.” Ron muttered only to be smacked upside the head by Molly. “Ow! Mum! What was that for?”

“This is no time for sarcasm, Ronald Weasley,” Molly sniffed.

“Okay, Hermione let me introduce you to my parents, James and Lily Potter. Mum, Dad this is my best friend Hermione Granger. She is the brains behind all of our schemes,” Harry grinned.

“I wouldn’t say all of your schemes, Harry James Potter. You came up with quite a few of them yourself. I just helped to make sure you didn’t get killed,” Hermione teased back.

James stood up and offered Hermione his hand, Lily remained sitting. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Granger,” he said gently.

“Please call me, Hermione” she said.

“Very well, what schemes did you save our son from Hermione?” he asked.

“Would you want a complete list or will highlights do?” she returned cheekily. Something about James put her instantly at ease. Lily on the other hand radiated a certain calculated coldness.

“Hmm, that many, huh? Well how about just a few then.” James asked with a charming smile. 

“Well, I solved a logic puzzle that Severus created in our first year, then I figured out that there was a basilisk roaming the school before I got petrified. And I brewed Polyjuice Potion all in our second year after stealing the ingredients from Severus’ storage. We rescued Sirius from the dementors in our third year… Shall I go on?” Hermione paused when she saw the wide-eyed look on both James and Lily’s faces.

“No, no you have told us enough,” this time it was Lily that spoke. “It seems to me that a lot of what you did involved Severus Snape, just what is his relationship to you now, Hermione?” There was just a tinge of jealousy in her tone that went almost unnoticed to all but Hermione.

“Severus and my relationship isn’t really anyone’s business. But we have been together for the last four years. I helped in his recovery after he was attacked by Nagini,” Hermione said.

“Aren’t you a little young to be in a relationship with someone as mature as Severus? Why, he’s old enough to be your father!” Lily scoffed.

"Age is just a number, and besides – I lived through a war. I’m more mature than many people twice my age," Hermione looked at Lily. “And as I said, my relationship with Severus is our business.” Hermione shot back a little heatedly. There was something that seemed to really rub her wrong about Lily Potter. After all, she had heard nothing but how good and virtuous Lily had been. 

“Be that as it may, don’t you worry about what others say?” Lily asked, purposely goading Hermione.

“No, I-,” Hermione was interrupted by Kreacher popping up in the middle of the parlor. Still holding the spatula as big as he like he was an honor guard , the elf gruffly announced, “The food is prepared, Master. Where shall it be served?”

“Oh, um. We will be eating out in the back garden, Kreacher. Thank you,” Harry said. “Shall we?” and he got up from the settee he was sitting on to lead everyone back out to the garden. He was quietly thankful that the brewing argument between his mother and Hermione had been nipped in the bud, at least for a little while. 

Harry had to wonder why his mother was being so hostile toward Hermione. He knew that his mother and Snape had been close as children, but this did not feel like one friend protecting the other. It almost felt as if Lily were jealous, but that couldn’t be right - she loved his father, didn’t she? These thoughts continued to whirl in his brain and it felt as if they would do his head in. He firmly stopped himself from analyzing the by-play any further and tried to enjoy his birthday and his reunion with his parents. 

What he did not know is that in the months to come he would be placed in a situation that would force him to choose a side. A side that would leave more than one person hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... what did you think? Please leave your comments. Chapter 3 is already in the process of being written and should be posted next Sunday.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place following the events of the Prologue. Hermione confronts Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any confusion that might happen with the timeline jumping. I can say though that the rest of the story will be following the events of the Prologue. And as always a heartfelt thank you to my beta ThePurpleWombat! Enjoy!

The sound of Apparition was thunderous on the quiet street in London. Hermione looked at 12 Grimmauld Place, shaking with suppressed emotions, caring not all if someone just saw her pop in out of thin air. Rage and heartbreak a sour taste in her mouth, she walked to the door and, not bothering to knock, let herself in and slammed the door behind her.

There was a muffled exclamation of “Bloody Hell” towards the back of the house. Ron was in residence and probably in his favorite place, the kitchen.

From upstairs came the sound of pounding footsteps. Hermione waited in the foyer to see who was coming to greet her. Her fists clenched tight when she saw Harry hurry down the stairs, followed closely be Ginny.

“What was that racket?” he asked, looking up and seeing Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes were glassy and red sparks were crawling through her wild hair. “Mione? Why were you slamming the door?”

“Don’t you, ‘Mione me, Harry James Potter! Did you know?” she seethed.

“Know what?” he asked, completely puzzled, but with a sinking suspicion what it could be about.

“Did you know about Severus and you mother? Did you know that they are having an affair? Did you know they are as of right now on their way to a week-long romantic trip to Amsterdam? DID YOU KNOW?” Her voice rose with each question until she was almost screaming. 

“N-no, I didn’t know” Harry said, his eyes shifting to the side and not meeting hers, a clear indication that he was being untruthful.

“Don’t…Lie…To…Me, Harry.” she hissed, her words dripping with venom. “You did know. You knew and chose not to tell me. You let me continue on as if everything were just hunky-dory. How could you?” The last question whispered brokenly.

“But, Hermione… I didn’t know, I mean I had my suspicions, but nothing concrete. How can you expect me to make accusations based on conjecture?” Harry said defensively.

“For the last three months I have come to you with my worries about Severus and his withdrawal. You kept telling me, assuring me that it was normal. That all relationships hit a rough patch every now and then… You said it would all get better.” she hissed, eyes burning with betrayal. Does it look better to you now, Harry?”

“Hermione, I honestly didn’t know that Mum and Severus were having an affair. I knew they occasionally met up for lunch. But I thought it was just to catch up, reconnect as friends. I mean, after Mum and Dad separated, she changed. She started going out more and more. But I thought it was to see how things had changed and to look for a job or hobby,” Harry defended himself. “Let’s go into the parlor and talk some more.” He reached out to take her arm and guide her down the hall.

Hermione wrenched herself free. 

“I’m pregnant, Harry,” she whispered, the tears she’d been holding in since the whole sordid affair started finally beginning to fall. “Just a little over two and a half months gone and the father of my baby is sleeping with your mother.” She laughed despairingly as tears continued to fall. Harry and Ginny both gasped at her announcement.

“I-I need to get away for awhile, Harry. I can’t talk to you right now, the situation is just too close to home,” she said, backing toward the door.

“Wait, Hermione. Please don’t leave.” Ginny spoke for the first time. “Let’s get a cup of tea and things will begin to make sense.”

Hermione snorted. “Contrary to popular belief, Ginny, the world’s problems do not go away with a nice cup of tea. No, I’m sorry. I need to go somewhere and think and I can’t do that here.” She once again reached for the door.

“Where will you go? You should’t be by yourself. Tell her, Harry. She can stay here with us. We’re family.” Ginny nudged her husband. 

“That’s just the thing, Ginny. It is Harry’s MOTHER who is sleeping with my…my…” Hermione could not bring herself to say lover, as it was obvious that Severus no longer loved her.  
“No, I’ll be fine on my own. I will contact you once I have settled. For now, this is goodbye,” she said whirling around and disappearing into the night.

Harry sat down heavily on the stairs, staring at the place his best friend, his heart’s sister, had stood. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. Ginny rubbed his shoulders soothingly, her heart breaking for Hermione and the innocent that was growing in her womb.

Just then, Ron came ambling out of the kitchen, a half-eaten chicken drumstick in his hand.

“What was going on? Was that Hermione that was just here? I heard the door slam earlier.”

“You mean, you knew Hermione was here and you didn’t come out to see her?” Ginny asked incredulously.

“I could feel the magic just roiling off of her,” Ron defended himself. “She’s a right scary one, she is.” He proceeded to devour the rest of the drumstick. “I didn’t know who she was mad at and I didn’t want it to be me,” he finished after he swallowed. 

“You know, Ron. Hermione was right. You DO have the emotional range of a teaspoon and that might just be an overestimation,” Ginny returned despairingly.

“Wha’?” Ron asked.

“Would you two stop it! What can we do about Hermione?” Harry asked.

“The only thing we can do, Harry. We leave her alone and let her come back to us. I know you thought you were doing right by her by not telling her what you suspected. But you need to realize that Hermione is feeling betrayed right now, by both Severus and you. Her feelings are raw, right now. All we can do is give her space,” Ginny said, hugging Harry to her.

“When did you become so wise, my love?” Harry asked. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Somewhere between chasing after you and then realizing that I needed to make you chase me,” Ginny grinned. “I love you, Harry Potter.”

“And I love you, Ginny Potter,” he said.

“Ok, I’m confused. What did I miss? Why was Hermione so upset? What is this about you being wise, Ginny?” Ron asked. “What the bloody hell is going on?”

“Oh, Ron.” Ginny shook her head. “Let’s have a cup of tea and I will try to explain to you what is going on. Don’t worry I will be sure to use small words.” She patted him on the cheek as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Wha’?” Ron said and then realized just what his sister said. “Hey!” But proceeded to follow her and Harry to the kitchen, there were more drumsticks he could eat and they were calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Leave a review, my muse feeds on them.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see where Hermione goes after leaving Harry at Grimmauld. And we meet some new characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post chapter 4 early, I know it has been asked for. It is a longer chapter than 3 was so I hope you enjoy. Chapter 5 has been written and being beta'd. I don't know if I will post it on Sunday, if not it will be sometime next week. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. I also want to thank Thepurplewombat, my wonderful beta. Without you this chapter would not have made any sense.
> 
> Okay, shameless plug: I have written a one shot lemon called "Blind Love" if you have not had a chance to read it, please do and leave a comment on what you think of it. I have not written many lemons and would like to know how I can make them better.

Once again the sound of Apparation disturbed the quiet evening air. However, it was not a London street that witnessed it this time. And while people popping up in Hogsmeade was a pretty common occurrence, the sight of a sobbing young witch was not.

Hermione stumbled, almost falling to her knees. She just barely managed to catch herself. She was almost too distraught to get her bearings. However, she had become so accustomed to Hogsmeade that she could probably navigate the twisting streets and alleyways blindfolded.

“Miss, are you ok?” a concerned gentleman asked, his hand outstretched to assist in any way possible.

“I-I’m f-fine,” Hermione hiccoughed as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

“You don’t look fine, Miss. Is there somewhere I can guide you? Someone I can call to assist?” he persisted.

“N-no, my f-flat is n-not too f-far fro-om here,” Hermione said, her speech choppy.

“If you are sure, Miss. I can guide you to your flat, if you like. As distraught as you are, are you sure there is no one I can call for you?” he said, his hand wrapped around Hermione’s arm to keep her steady.

“Y-yes, I can m-make my o-own way,” she insisted. “I-I tha-nk you, S-sir.”

Just then a familiar voice haled from across the street near the Three Broomsticks.

“Hey, Granger!” The voice of Draco Malfoy called. “What’s wrong with you? Did you and Pott-head or Weaselbee have a fight?” Hermione looked up, her sight still blurry with tears, and saw not only the bane of her formative Hogwarts years, but Malfoy Senior as well. She groaned internally. Just what she needed, two more Slytherins to make an already crappy evening, even crappier.

“Draco, that is no way to speak to a lady, especially one who is overly… emotional, ” Lucius Malfoy said with the usual undertone of disdain, as one must always keep up appearances. He continued, “Is this gentleman bothering you, Miss Granger?”

“N-no, Mr. Malfoy. He is j-just a concerned passerby,” she said, her sobs lessening as she stood in the center of the street. It was a good thing that cars were not a regular occurrence in Hogsmeade as she was sure they would have been run over by now.

“My son and I will escort Miss. Granger to her domicile, Mr.? I didn’t catch your name, Sir.”

“Bronswell, Thomas Bronswell.” The man said still having not relinquished his hold on Hermione’s arm. Solicitous or not there were always those who would take advantage of one if perceived to be weaker. Lucius should know, it was not all that long ago that he was one of those to seek any advantage. However, the war and its aftermath had changed him and his son. Whether it was for the better was still highly debatable. 

“Yes, Mr. Bronswell. As I said my son, Draco and I will be escorting Hermione on to her home,” Lucius leveled a look on the man as to brook no refusal. He let a bit of the darkness from his time as a Death Eater to seep into his silver eyes, making them gleam maniacally.

Mr. Bronswell quickly let go of Hermione’s arm when he saw the look in Lucius’ eyes, so unexpectedly in fact, that she almost fell to her knees. If it hadn’t been for Draco catching her, she would have been a blubbering mess on the ground. “Y-yes, Mr. Malfoy, Sir. I bid you good evening,” He stammered, then turning on his heel, he melted back into the deepening evening shadows. And Hermione found herself in the company of two ex-Death Eaters.

“Now, Miss Gra-, Hermione. Please tell us where you reside and we will escort you there. After all, we would not want Severus’ witch left distraught and unprotected,” Lucius said turning to face her and Draco.

At the mention of Severus’ name, Hermione’s eyes once again filled with tears and sobs began to wrack her petite body. Draco looked stricken as Hermione became almost dead weight in his arms. And while Draco and Hermione would not call each other friends per se, he did have a healthy respect for her and to see her fall to pieces made him freeze.

“F-father, I can’t hold her,” Draco gasped, his grip slipping. Lucius turned quickly moved to save her once again from sprawling on the ground.

“Here, now. What is this? Buck up, girl.” Lucius said raising her chin to peer into her eyes.

 

“I-I’m n-not S-Severus’ w-witch a-anym-more,” She said between sobs. “P-please I-I don’t w-want t-to talk a-about this h-here.”

“Very well, witch. Point us in the right direction and we can discuss this in a more private setting.” Lucius said while quickly scooping Hermione up in his arms as her knees once again threatened to collapse.

“I-I just want to be l-left a-alone,” Hermione protested weakly.

“Nonsense, we will see you safely home. Now, which way?” Lucius commanded imperiously. Hermione pointed up the street and to the left feeling as if she had no other choice. “Come, Draco.” And Lucius proceeded to carry Hermione following her directions to her flat.

It was approximately ten minutes later that Lucius, Draco and an emotionally exhausted Hermione stood in a tiny flat. The lounge, dining and kitchen areas could have easily fit in the foyer of Malfoy Manor with room to spare. Lucius looked around the brightly decorated lounge and could see touches of Hermione everywhere. The photos on the small mantle, the bookcases full to overflowing with books of all sorts. 

The overstuffed furniture should have made the cramped space feel even tinier, but all it did was make it feel like a warm hug. It made Lucius a little uncomfortable. He moved to place the still softly hiccoughing Hermione onto the two-seater settee and went to stand by the hearth. Draco continued to linger in the open door as if wanting to make a quick escape.

“Draco, do please close the door and stop hovering. You have better manners than that,” Lucius admonished quietly. 

“Yes, Father. But what do we do now?” Draco asked as he perched on the overstuffed lounge chair next to the settee after shutting to door.

“We are going to get to the bottom of this little melodrama we have become part of. But first, tea.” Lucius said turning to the fireplace and casting some floo powder into the ever burning coals that are part of every magical household and called to Malfoy Manor. “Tippy!” 

Lucius no sooner bellowed than a small green house elf with large violet eyes appeared. It could only be presumed that the elf was a “she” as the dark green pillowcase she wore was embroidered with wildflowers and she wore ribbon holding a tulip on her head. 

“You called, Master?” Tippy asked while taking in her new surroundings.

“Ah, yes Tippy. I did,” Lucius said. “We need tea for three, some fire whiskey and maybe a calming draught.”

“Right away, Master.” Tippy said and popped away. She returned not a minute later floating a large tea tray with everything Lucius had asked for including an assortment of biscuits and tea cakes. “Is that everything, Master?” She asked once the tray was settled on the coffee table in front of the settee.

“Yes, that is all, Tippy. Thank you.” Lucius said and Tippy once again popped out of the room to return to the Manor.

“Really, Mr. Malfoy. You don’t need to do this,” Hermione said. She managed to mostly control her tears in the time she was placed on the settee and the arrival of the tea tray. 

“Nonsense, Hermione. I insist that you call me Lucius. I feel we have been acquainted long enough to address each other by our given names.” He said. “And besides, I have an insatiable curiosity and I refuse to leave until it is satisfied. Now, how do you take your tea?”

“Umm, light, no sugar.” Hermione whispered. She was shocked not only to have Lucius Malfoy in her home at all but serving her tea as well? Astounding. 

Once everyone was served their tea, Draco took his light with three sugars, you would think that much sugar would have sweetened his personality, but no. Lucius on the other hand, took his tea dark with lemon. Both of the ex-Death Eaters’ tea preferences seemed to fit rather well, Hermione thought ruefully.

“Now Hermione, what was this you said about no longer being Severus’ witch?” Lucius drove right into the crux of the matter. He was not one to waste time on platitudes. 

“It is as I said, Mr… Lucius,” Hermione began after a sip of her tea. The hot liquid hit her stomach and caused it to gurgle alarmingly. She pressed her hand to her stomach until it seemed to settle. “Severus and I are no longer together. I found out, tonight in fact that he has been having an affair with Lily Evans these past three months. They are, as far as I know, enjoying a week-long holiday in Amsterdam.” she did not know what made her tell Lucius, of all people this. But, he seemed to radiate true concern. 

“Hermione, I am having a hard time believing what you’re telling us. Severus has always acted so territorial over you. He would snarl at any male that would dare approach you. I find it almost inconceivable that he would be having an affair.” Lucius said incredulously the chocolate biscuit he was about the take falling back onto the tray.

“I know what I saw and heard, Mr. Malfoy,” Hermione said. “I caught him in the middle of packing. When I said something, it was clear that he was not expecting me and then he confessed to the affair.” The roiling of her stomach began to intensify until it could no longer be ignored. “Please excuse me for a moment,” she said as the cup and saucer clattered back onto the tray as she quickly got up and headed to what could only be the flat’s loo. Soon the sound of retching filled the silence that followed her. 

Lucius and Draco could do nothing but listen to her be sick. Draco was looking decidedly green around the edges. Lucius was fighting the desire to see if Hermione was all right. She was not his witch so why was the urge so compelling? He had never felt the need to protect someone as much as he wanted to with Hermione. Even his desperation to find Draco during the final battle paled in comparison and it puzzled him.

About five minutes later they heard water running in the bathroom sink, Lucius and Draco knew that Hermione would be joining them once again. He had just refreshed the pale and slightly clammy looking Hermione’s tea and was about to pour a splash of Fire Whiskey into her cup when she stopped him.

“No, Lucius. I can’t have any alcohol at this time.” She said. At Lucius’ inquiring eyebrow, she sighed and reluctantly said. “I’m pregnant and the baby is Severus’.”

“I see,” said Lucius. “I take it Severus does not know of the babe?”

“No, he-“ Hermione began when a surprised noise emanated from the lounge chair Draco was occupying having forgotten that he was there.

“HA! You mean to say that Uncle Severus got you all sprogged up and he doesn’t know?” Draco hooted his eyes gleeful. “I’ll bet Potty and Weaselbee are just ecstatic about that news!”

Lucius shot his son a withering glance and Draco looked abashed and sipped at his lukewarm tea.

“You were saying, Hermione?”

“Umm, no Severus does not know about the baby. That was the reason I had gone to find him, to let him know he was going to be a father. We had not seen each other in a few days. He said that he was in the middle of exam prep. I ran into Headmistress McGonagall and the other professors at the Three Broomsticks and she told me where I could find him… and you know the rest. ” Hermione took a fortifying sip of her tea, this time it did not make her stomach roil. Hermione looked puzzled and Lucius showed her the half empty phial of calming draught.

Hermione nodded, thinking sneaky slippery Slytherin and continued her tale, “After I left Severus’ chambers at the school I went to see Harry. To see if he had known of the affair and he said that he didn’t, but I could tell that he was lying to me. I yelled at him, not only did I have Severus’ betrayal, but Harry’s as well. I knew I should not have disapparated while so upset, but I just wanted to get away to find someplace to be alone. And then you two found me and here we are.” Hermione finished draining her cup of tea. She waved Lucius off when he went to refill it once again.

“I take it that you would prefer that Severus not know about the babe?” Lucius asked.

“Yes, at least for now. Severus has hurt me too deeply and I refuse to allow him to hurt my child,” Hermione said fiercely, her arms cradling the slight rounding of her lower abdomen. “I am going to request a sabbatical from my research position in the MLE. Harry is an Auror and I just can’t stand to see him right now. I also have to find a new flat as this one is too close to Severus and her. I will not take the chance of seeing them together, it would destroy me and I will not have it.”

“Do you have any idea where you will go?” Lucius asked. The magical world did not look kindly upon unwed mothers, but with Hermione’s reputation she should not be affected too badly. However, Lucius’ sudden desire to protect Hermione confused him and before he could think on it further he spoke.

“There is the Dower House approximately a kilometer away from the Manor proper. I would be honored to allow you to reside there until you find another suitable accommodation. And you may be able to request leave to work from home instead of a sabbatical. My library would be more than capable of satisfying your needs” Lucius offered setting his tea cup back on the tray. 

“Lucius, no. I couldn’t possible accept. That is too generous an offer,” Hermione tried to demur. She knew that Lucius was not known for his altruism. He had to have some reason for the offer.

“I insist,” Lucius said raising an imperious hand, forestalling any more protest. “I look upon Severus as my friend, a brother if you will and as an honorary uncle to your child, I am duty bound to assure his or her comfort, along with their mother.”

Hermione tried to make another token protest, but Lucius would hear nothing of it. Hermione knew the battle was lost and acquiesced to Lucius’ offer of a temporary home. Once he was assured that Hermione would comply he gestured for Draco to stand and indicated they were leaving.

“We will leave you to get some rest, my dear. Tomorrow I will send a few elves to assist you in packing.” Lucius bent and lifted Hermione’s hand and placed a gentle and lingering kiss to the back of it. Hermione felt herself blush. She had never thought Lucius Malfoy would show her any sort of human kindness. And while the war may have changed him, she was sure there was more to his offer, what she couldn't fathom at this time.

Hermione also did not protest the use of elves as she knew it was a moot point, they would be there to help her as it was a directive from their master. She stood and saw both Draco and Lucius to the door. Once shut she proceeded to ward her flat for the night. She had a lot to do and little time in which to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, Lucius and Draco have made an appearance! What could Lucius' motive be? Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We revisit Severus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I promise to make up for it next week with chapter five. As always thanks to my wonderful beta Thepurplewombat! Please don't forget to leave a review!

His eyes opened to the glare of late afternoon sunlight. He was not laying in his bed. In fact, he found himself in a wheat field. The stalks of grain reached chest-high and danced in the breeze. 

 

“What the hell?” he muttered as he sat up, trying to get his bearings. 

 

Severus stood and looked at his surroundings. There was nothing to see except wheat and more wheat. He spun in the slow circle and he felt a sudden compulsion to travel north, his feet turning in that direction even before he was consciously aware of it.

 

He seemed to walk for miles, the scenery never changing, the sun beating down and warming him. And then the sky darkened, steel grey overtaking the sun and he suddenly reached the end of the field and found himself at... Hogwarts? No, that couldn’t be. But there it was, the craggy outcropping of stone and the massive stone edifice of Hogwarts itself. He looked back at the way he came and the wheat field was gone, in its place was the Forbidden Forest. He turned and faced the castle, the urge to continue onward tugging at him.

 

He continued to walk toward the school, it was eerily empty. There were no students out in the courtyard, running to class, or studying. No teachers monitoring the corridors for stray spells and pranks. Hogwarts seemed to be completely silent and abandoned. A shiver ran up Severus’ spine and tingled through his scalp.

 

Before Severus knew it, he reached the imposing main doors of the castle, the urge to see the Headmistress was overwhelming. Severus stopped in the entry hall and looked up toward the seventh floor where the Heads office entrance resided. The moving staircases and even the portraits were disturbingly still and silent, as if anticipating something he did not know. Severus moved to begin the climb up to the Heads office.

 

Everything seemed to blur around him and before Severus knew it, found himself in front of the gargoyle guarding the headmistress’ office. Before he could utter what he thought the password was, it stepped aside to allow Severus entry, a fleeting thought that the gargoyle moving seemed odd in such a still atmosphere, but then shrugged it off. He felt compelled to ascend the stairs and knock on the oak door.  

 

The door swung open and instead of Minerva, there stood Dumbledore. He was alive, his blue eyes held the ever-present mischievous twinkle behind half-moon glasses. Severus’ eyes began to sting with suppressed tears, of which a multitude of emotions could be presented. This was the man who had mentored him and used him, who guarded him and caste him aside. Severus was torn between the desire to either embrace or the urge to punch Dumbledore in the nose.

 

“Severus, my boy!” Albus boomed, grinning happily holding out what was once a blackened and cursed hand to clasp Severus on the shoulder. “I see that you have finally found the one you lost. How is Lily?”

 

“She’s fine-” Severus began, only to be cut off by Albus, “And what of Hermione? How is she taking your rekindled amour with Lily?”

 

At the mention of Hermione’s name, Severus felt as if a knife had been plunged into his chest, and the snake bites at his throat began to itch. He had not thought of Hermione at all, his mind was always clouded with thoughts of Lily and only Lily. He vaguely remembered the night that Hermione found out that he was no longer true in his affection for her, the words that were exchanged muffled and indistinct. It was the look in her burnished copper eyes that seared his mind. The look of utter betrayal and then her inner strength shone through as she turned and walked away.   

 

Severus was wrenched from his thoughts to hear Albus say, “Ahh to be young and have the attentions of two beautiful women. Not that I was all that interested, but I did enjoy the sight of a well-turned ankle in my day.” 

 

“Two, Albus? What are you talking about?” Severus asked puzzled his brow furrowed.

 

“Yes, Severus, two. You would not be the first wizard to have a polyamorous relationship with two women. Most men would think you the luckiest of wizards.” Albus said a sly grin on his whiskered face. 

 

“I am not in a polyamorous relationship with anyone!” Severus bellowed, his head beginning to ache, images of Hermione and then Lily swirling, constantly bombarding him. His heart pounding rapidly as he tried to raise his Occlumency shields, hoping it would stop the swirling images. 

 

“You’re not? To hear tell, you were carrying on with both of them for months. Severus, if you are not in a triad, please tell me that you let Hermione go before you took up with Lily?” Shame filled Severus’ eyes and Albus shook his head sadly, disenchanted.

 

“I am disappointed, my boy. And while I can’t tell you how to live your life, I can give some you advice. You need to look inside your heart and see who it is you really want, is it Lily who was a childhood touchstone, and then abandoned you? Or is it Hermione who has been steadfast and loyal these last few years, who has nursed you back to health and loved you?”

 

“Lily, is the one I want, have always wanted. She is my love and I hers,” Severus said looking at Albus mutinously, but his heart panged with the echo of Hermione’s love.   

 

“Are you sure, Severus? Where was Lily when you were tormented by James and the marauders? How did Lily react when you made a mistake and called her a Mudblood? Did she forgive you when you apologized? And where was Lily when you joined Voldemort? Has she thanked you for protecting her son during his attendance at Hogwarts?” Albus fired question after question at Severus.   

 

“Stop it, old man! Just stop!” Severus yelled squeezing his eyes shut, shaking his head. “Go away! I don’t have to answer these questions!”

 

And then there was silence, Severus opened his eyes and he was alone. Hogwarts and Albus had disappeared. Severus looked around and all he could see was fog. It was so thick he could not see a foot in front of him. Cautiously, Severus stepped forward. He walked for hours it seemed, and could see nothing except unending white vapor.  

 

On and on he walked, his surroundings never changing. And when he thought he would never get out of the fog, it began to lift and he found himself back in the endless sunny wheat field. Only it was no longer endless. A short distance away Severus could make out a figure. From his distance he could not determine if it was a man or a woman, the urge to walk toward the figure, burning in his gut. With trepidation he began walking toward whomever they were.

 

At first, it appeared that he would never get closer to the figure, with every step he took they remained the same distance away. It was then that he heard a familiar melody. It was one he had heard countless times while recovering in St. Mungo’s. It was a melody that Hermione would hum while reading by his bedside or in his sitting room at Hogwarts or at Spinner’s End. It was then that he knew who the figure was, his spirits lifted and he quickened his pace as the distance finally seemed to shorten. 

 

He strode with determination towards her, he needed to speak to her, the urge to apologize growing. Severus was just a few meters away when another figure manifested. It was tall and muscular, Severus could only assume it was male. His features were obscured, but there was a certain elegance to his movements, a fleeting familiarity.

 

The figure enfolded Hermione into their arms. She leaned into the embrace, tilting her head up as if to receive a kiss and a smile graced her full rosy lips, copper eyes alight with happiness. The figure leaned down and rained feather-like kisses down her neck and she sighed.  

 

Severus stood watching this, and felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. Jealousy and possessiveness igniting, his hands balling into fists. Hermione was his, damn it,  _ his _ ! She promised that no-one would come between them and here she was in another's embrace! She had no right to be in anyone else’s arms, he seethed irrationally. He was just about to storm over to the couple and wrench them apart when Hermione looked up and spoke.

 

“You don’t have to worry, Severus. We’ll be fine,” she said smiling her hand caressing the arm cradled around her lower belly, her face radiant. She then turned to face the man embracing her and pulled him down for a deep kiss, her hands caressing the other’s chest. Severus could do nothing, he felt frozen, a feeling of betrayal and hurt radiating from his chest and his heart constricted.

 

When the kiss ended both Hermione and the male figure turned to face Severus, she smiled with a tinge of sadness and then they seemed to melt away leaving Severus alone in the lazily swaying wheat field.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With a gasp Severus sat up in his bed, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked at the familiar dark surrounding, embers glowing in the small hearth, books stacked on every available surface. He was in his chambers at Hogwarts and drew in a deep shuddering breath, it had all been a dream. He was relieved to not be in some endless wheat field. Not to see Hermione in the embrace of some unknown man. Though Severus was assured it was a dream, Hermione’s words were echoing in his brain.

 

_ We’ll be fine… we’ll be fine… be fine… be fine… _

 

Who was Hermione referring to? She and the male figure? Why? Was she referring to Severus’ and her relationship? Would she forgive him? What could it be? Severus’ head began to ache as questions continued to whirl through his head.

 

Just then a slender hand with long crimson nails reached up and caressed his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Lily sitting up next to him in the bed, her emerald eyes shining in the dim light of burning coals, whether it was concern or some other emotion Severus could not determine.

 

“Severus, are you okay?” She asked in a voice husky with sleep. “Come, lay back down and I will make everything better.” She tried to draw him back down beside her, he resisted slightly until she softly kissed his cheek. Lily’s own unique scent filled his senses, and his whirling thoughts of Hermione, the shadowed male figure and what her words could mean seemed to float away.

 

Severus reached and pulled her into his arms. Yes, he thought languidly, Lily would make everything better, she always did, always.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late post! But here is the next chapter. The chapter has not been edited. if you see any mistakes please let me know. Once I have edited I will make any changes that are needed. Thank to Thepurplewombat for being my Beta. As always don't forget to leave a review!

Harry looked at the stone edifice of Hogwarts, he was looking for his mother. He had not seen her since before Hermione had confirmed the affair between Lily and Severus, and he wanted answers. Her behavior just did not mesh with the picture Sirius and Remus had painted of her while in school. They made her out to be a paragon, even Slughorn had nothing but praise for Lily Evans. And now she was acting like… well, he really didn’t know but was determined to find out.

 

He had inquired at most of the lodging houses in Hogsmeade to find where she was staying. He was about to give up when he inquired at the Three Broomsticks and Madam Rosmerta advised him that Lily was staying up at the school. In what capacity she could not say and Harry had seen the curious look in her eye wanting the dish on any hot gossip. Harry thanked Rosmerta, not assuaging her of her curiosity and made his way to the school gates. 

 

On the walk up to the Hogwarts gates, Harry couldn’t describe the feelings he was experiencing. On one hand he was glad to know that his mother was safe. But on the other, he felt a deep sense of betrayal and hurt on behalf of Hermione, the girl...woman that had stood by him all through his schooling and the war. Even Ron had abandoned him at one point, but never Hermione. And to find out that his mother was living at the school when Hermione had never been given that privilege caused a leaden feeling in his gut.   

 

Harry reached the gates of Hogwarts and was about to use the Master password that was supplied to all Ministry officials when Hagrid lumbered his way to the gates and let him in.

 

“‘Ere now, ‘arry! You got business up at the school? No trouble, that I know that would need the Aurors. Have time for a spot o’ tea? I just made me famous rock cakes, they ‘aven’t quite ‘ardened ta granite yet. You might be able ta eat one.” Hagrids eyes twinkled, he knew his cooking was not great, but he tried and most would try and choke down what they could.

 

“I’m sorry, Hagrid. But I don’t have the time right now. I’m on personal business. Do you know where in the school my mother is staying?” Harry asked with genuine regret in his voice. Hagrid was his friend and he felt a bit guilty for not taking the time to come see him.

 

“Don’ rightly know, ‘arry. You’ll ‘ave ta speak ta the ‘eadmistress. She is the one ta allow guests ta stay.” Hagrid said feeling a bit disappointed that Harry could not stay and visit him.

 

“Thanks, Hagrid. I will go speak with her.” Harry said and turned to head up to the school. He turned back around and called, “Hagrid, I’ll come and we can have tea this weekend, and I’ll bring Gin and Ron along. We can catch up on things.”

 

Hagrid’s eyes lit up and his bushy beard parted as he smiled. “Righto, ‘arry. I look forward ta it!” Harry returned the smile and saluted Hagrid as he made his way up to the school to see Minerva.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry made his way up to the seventh floor where the gargoyle guarding the head’s office was located. The school still felt like home to him and he took the time to see if he could see any changes that the rebuilding had wrought. There were none that he could see, it was like the school had not suffered at all and he was thankful.

 

Harry reached the gargoyle and not knowing the password stood puzzled. The gargoyle stood as imposing as ever, peering down at Harry and raised a stone eyebrow, as if inquiring what his business was.

 

“Uh, I need to see the Headmistress, please.” Harry feeling disconcerted at having to speak to the animated stone statue. The gargoyle seemed to nod imperceptibly and then went still. Harry did not know how the message would get to Minerva, but it was but a few moments later that the gargoyle stepped aside and in its place stood Minerva McGonagall in all her stern tartan glory.      

 

“Mr. Potter, to what do I owe this visit? The Ministry is not trying to take over my school again, is it?” Minerva asked gravely, and then her eyes warmed and she smiled.

 

“Not that I am aware of, Headmistress.” Harry returned solemnly, his eyes sparkling with silent laughter. The sparkle suddenly dimmed and Harry asked, “Can we speak in your office? This is a personal matter.” 

 

“Of course, Mr. Potter. Follow me,” Minerva said, turning and walking back up the winding stair to her office. Harry following close behind. Once they were ensconced in the headmistress’ office, Minerva behind the ornate desk and Harry perched on a comfortable wingback chair. Tea had been called for, and then Minerva addressed Harry once again.

 

“Now, Harry what can I do for you?”

 

“I would like to know where my mother is staying here at the school. I need to speak to her.” Harry said looking intently at his shoes. He did not see Minerva’s lips thin at the mention of Lily Evans. If he had it would have been clear she did not approve of Lily’s presence at all.

 

“Yes, well…” Minerva stalled trying to find the words to tell Harry what he wanted to know and not go off into a tangent of scottish ire. “Your mother is currently a guest of Severus’. I have assigned her a set of rooms near Gryffindor Tower, and she may be there. However, I am sure that you will find her in Severus’ chambers in the dungeons.” 

 

“How long has she been staying here, Minerva?” Harry asked staring into his undrunk cup of tea. “Did they actually go to Amsterdam or was that a lie as well?”

 

“Oh, they went alright. They just returned a few days ago, the potions seminar that was Severus’ reason for the trip was a lie and if he had not gotten a qualified substitute, he would have been up for disciplinary review. The school governors will not abide by professors going off on holiday willy nilly during the school year, especially so close to final exams. Have you not had a chance to seek your mother out in the last month or so?” Minerva asked taking a sip of her tea, her hand trembling ever so slightly with suppressed ire.  

 

“No, I had a rather complex case land on my desk and this was the first chance I’ve had to get away and get some clarification of the situation involving her and Severus. Nor, have I seen Hermione since that night almost two weeks ago. She has written Ginny and assured her that she was fine and that she was staying with a friend. She did not say who it was though.” Harry said finally looking at Minerva, his eyes showing hurt and anger. Minerva looked at Harry with sympathy, there was nothing pretty about the plight of everyone involved.

 

“It is none of my business what my professors do in their off hours and I cannot prevent adults from spending time together.” Minerva began sternly her sharp eyes turned toward Harry. “However, this is a school and I will not have the behavior of people besmirch the reputation of this institution. Your mother staying in Severus’ rooms has gotten the rumour mill running and while their behavior has not been blatant, I will have to ask her to leave and find other accommodations if it becomes a detriment.”

 

“That is understood, Ma’am.” Harry said standing getting ready to go into the dungeons and speak to his mother. “I would not expect you to forgive any untoward behavior that could damage the school’s reputation. I just need to speak to her and find out her reasons for this whole ordeal.” 

 

“Yes well, I trust you can make your own way to the dungeons? And if you see or speak to Hermione, tell her that I am here and will always be a willing ear to listen.” Minerva said also standing to show Harry to the door. “Do you know where Severus’ chambers are located?”

 

“I assume I would be able to access them from the potions classroom or his office.” Harry said. “And I doubt that I will be seeing Hermione any time soon, as she is not currently speaking to me. I will pass the message on with Ginny though.”

 

“Yes, thank you. You can also access Severus’ rooms from near the Slytherin common room entrance, that way you can avoid Severus as he is teaching class at the moment. There is a painting of Morgana Le Fey, just announce who you are wanting to see and she will let you in.”

 

“Thanks, Minerva,” Harry said sticking out his hand to shake hers. Minerva pulled him in for a hug instead, Harry surprised, returned the embrace. He then turned and left the office to head for the dungeons.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The cold air of the dungeon caused shivers to race up Harry’s spine and goose bumps to sprout along his arms. It must take a truly cold-blooded person to want to live in the dungeons, Harry thought and from Severus’ recent behavior, he seemed to fit the bill. He passed the closed door of the potions classroom. He could hear the sibilant tone of Snape’s voice addressing the current class of students and hurried along the corridor. He did not want Severus to know he was there so that he could speak to his mother alone.

 

He spotted the Slytherin common room entrance and nearby saw the portrait of Morgana Le Fey. She appeared to be dozing at the base of a tree, her gown torn and bloodied. At her feet lay the body of her son by Arthur Pendragon, Mordred*. Harry cleared his throat to get her attention. She stirred and looked at him inquiringly.

 

“I need to see my mother, Lily Evans. I was told this is where I could find her.” Harry said nervously. And while he knew the image on canvas could not hurt him, her eyes seemed to radiate power.

 

“Ah, you wish to see the usurper of Severus’ heart. Why should I allow you access to the chambers I guard?” Morgana asked softly, absently petting the body at her feet. “The one who held his heart before is gone, I miss her. She was powerful and amusing. I do not like this one, there is something… foul. But I must do as I am bid.”

 

“I have some questions I need to ask my mother. Please allow me in.” Harry said again a nervous twitching of his hand going almost unnoticed, the witch on canvas unnerved him.

 

Morgana continued to pet the body and study Harry for several minutes. She must have made up her mind as she sighed and settled back down against the base of the tree where she sat. “Very well, you may proceed, but know that there is something most unsettling about the usurper.” And with that cryptic statement the portrait allowed Harry entry into Severus’ chambers.    

 

Having never been in any of the staff’s private chambers, Harry was taken aback at how warm and well… cozy the Potions Master’s rooms were. The stone walls were whitewashed and lined with several built-in bookcases. The bookcases were overflowing and there were even more books stacked neatly on the floor. 

 

A large stone hearth had a brightly burning fire, the wood crackling merrily. There was a grouping of four dark blue velvet upholstered armchairs near the hearth with end tables flanking the closest ones. Further back was a large leather sofa across from which was a dark stained oak coffee table and the floors were covered in a rich grey area rug. On the sofa is where Harry found his mother.

 

Lily was stretched out along the sofa, a book on obscure potions hovering in front of her, idly turning the pages. She looked up, hearing the door open and spied Harry hovering in the entry. Her face lit up at the sight of her son. Harry’s expression did not change except for a slight warming of the eyes so like her own. For no matter how disappointed he was in Lily’s actions, she was still his mother and he loved her.

 

“Harry, sweetheart! What are you doing here?” Lily asked sitting up, the book coming to rest on her lap.

 

“I should be asking you the same thing, Mum.” Harry said coming closer to the sofa after closing the door. “What are you doing here staying with Snape? Do you realize that you have caused irreparable damage to Hermione and Severus’ relationship? And gossip is running rampant in the school? Why would you go after someone that was committed to someone else? My friend?”

 

Lily’s eyes narrowed and she waved her hand negligently in the air, as if pushing Harry’s questions to the side as unimportant. “ My being here with Severus is none of your business, Harry. And your friend? Hermione was no good to Severus. He needs someone his age and maturity level. She is just a child in comparison and can never fully understand the complexities of Severus’ mind and talent. She was holding him back.”

 

“Those are the same arguments you tried to push back in July, Mum. Who are you to determine the maturity level of someone you don’t know and frankly have not made any effort to get to know?” Harry was becoming angry at hearing the same reasons over and over again. “Hermione is the closest person I have to a sister and this thing you have with Snape has hurt her and I will not tolerate it.”

 

“You would defend someone against your own mother, Harry?” Lily asked sitting forward more on the sofa.

 

“In this case, yes I’m sad to say. Hermione has been my constant companion from the age of eleven. She has seen me through some of the most difficult times in our world’s recent history. And while I know you and dad had no control over being involved or not, it does not excuse you or your behavior.” Harry said pacing.

 

“Look, Harry. I will not have you, my son scold me like an errant child. I was free to have a relationship of my own choosing after your father and I split. I have a right to be happy.” Lily seethed her hands clenching. 

 

“Do you even hear what you are saying, Mum?” Harry said incredulous. “I don’t refute the idea of you being with someone that makes you happy. But Severus was not free. He and Hermione were  _ happy _ together before you interfered. Don’t you feel the least bit remorseful?”

 

“No, he wasn’t, Harry. You don’t know the things he would tell me during our lunches. He was miserable. Your friend did nothing but hold him back. He hates teaching and she kept him from finding other opportunities. Sweetheart, I understand your need to defend your friend, but you are an outsider and could have no real insight on what Severus’ relationship was with her.” Lily said standing and reaching for a small bottle of what appeared to be perfume. She sprayed a bit on her throat and wrists just as the mantel clock chimed the hour. 

 

It struck Harry as a bit odd that the perfume did not have a discernible smell. But it quickly left his thoughts when the door leading from Snape’s office into his chambers opened and Severus stepped through. 

 

“How has your day been, my lo-” Severus stopped when he saw Harry standing in his study with Lily. “Potter, what are you doing here?”

 

“Be nice to my son, Darling,” Lily said going over to him and kissing his cheek. Severus’ eyes closed as he took a deep breath taking in her scent, her kiss warming the spot on his cheek. Severus nodded. “Harry was here expressing his concerns about how we came to be a couple. It appears Hermione has been filling his head with insinuations.”

 

“Hermione? Why? It is not his concern. If she has been telling him things that are none of his-” Lily cut Severus’ tirade off.

 

“I have told him that, my darling. It is only natural that he express concerns where a friend is involved. I have told him it is not his place to ride to her rescue. It seems to me that he may harbor a little tendre for Miss Granger.” Lily smoothed down the lapels of Severus’ teaching robe. The last sentence uttered so lowly that only Severus heard her.

 

“My Own? She would never perish the thought of him holding any affection other than platonically.” Severus said not realising he has called Hermione by the endearment he adopted for her and the slight burning of possessive jealousy in his gut was attributed to his distaste at seeing Potter in his chambers. 

 

Lily however, did notice the endearment, and she practically draped herself around Severus. Her scent surrounded him and he breathed her in. She smelled of lavender and vanilla with just a hint of citrus. The scent was familiar and Severus tried to think of where he had smelled it before, but his thoughts were clouded with Lily.  

 

Harry also noticed the slip and thought he could use it to his advantage to get answers. “You see there Snape? You just referred to Hermione by your pet name for her. You must still have feelings for her, why did you break her heart? And now with her being pregnant what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

At the word pregnant, Severus’ head cleared of the haze that Lily’s scent caused. At first unimaginable joy suffused him until Lily asked snidely, “Pregnant? Your little friend Hermione is pregnant? How can you be sure that it is Severus’? Didn’t you tell me, Harry, that she and your other friend Ronald Weasley had dated for a while? Are you sure they did not rekindle their romance? What do you think, darling?” Lily’s eyes gleamed with a hidden malice as she kissed Severus once again on the cheek and his feeling of joy was quickly turning to rage. 

 

“You lie, Potter. If Hermione is in fact pregnant, the child is  _ not _ mine as she always made sure to take the potion before we engaged. And I know that Weasley has never stopped panting after her. So, I can only conclude that she told you that it was mine in a desperate attempt to get back at me.” Severus hissed, his hands clenched into fists. “We will know for sure if this supposed “baby” should arrive with either red or black hair.” 

 

Harry stood incredulously, how Severus could have gone from a laid back almost likeable man he was with Hermione to this evil black bastard persona he did not know. Severus seemed angrier than Harry had ever seen him, even during the height of the war with Voldemort.

 

“Get out, Potter,” Severus seethed his dark grey eyes darkening to black in rage. “You are not welcome here. If you want to see your mother, you will have to make other arrangements. I will not have you in my chambers again!” 

 

Harry did not know how the situation could have gone so horribly wrong, and he began to cautiously back out of the room when he noticed blue sparks dancing along Severus’ curled fingers. But before he left her tried to make one more entreaty.

 

“Snape, please. You have to speak to Hermione. You owe her an explanation...” 

 

“I owe her nothing! And if she thinks she can try and pawn some other man’s spawn off on me she will regret it!” Severus interrupted incensed the sparks flying quicker and quicker around his fists. “Now. GET OUT!”  

 

Harry turned on his heel and left, he missed the relieved and triumphant look Lily threw at the door as it closed and she took Severus’ hand and lead him to the bedroom. She knew just how to redirect his rage to more pleasurable pursuits.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daily Prophet releases an article, Severus goes off the deep end and things just might become physical as Hermione's pregnancy progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter ready to be read, It has not been beta'd but I do not want to disappoint any readers looking forward to a new chapter. I hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review.

The headline practically screamed from the front page of the Daily Prophet a few weeks into June. It was sensational and speculation abound on everyone’s tongue. Hermione sat in the opulent Malfoy library trying to work on her latest research assignment for the MLE. She tried valiantly to ignore the magical rag that continued to rustle its pages wanting her attention, until finally she could no longer stand it and snatched the paper off the corner of the desk she was sitting at and proceeded to read the front page article.

  
  


Trouble in Paradise?

By Rita Skeeter

 

It has recently come to my attention from an unnamed source that Hermione Granger, purported hero and one-third of the “golden trio”  and her beau Severus Snape have hit the skids. You may remember, dear readers Miss. Granger’s actions against the dark forces of Voldemort’s army at the battle of Hogwarts. But what may not be well known is her licentious behavior with not only Severus Snape, former Headmaster, Death Eater, and Dumbledore’s spy. But with both the chosen one himself, Harry Potter and Viktor Krum, Bulgaria’s super stud seeker during the Tri-Wizards tournament in her fourth year at Hogwarts. But I will not rehash old news.

 

And while Miss. Granger and I, Rita Skeeter, will never be bosom buddies she is not the instigator of this melodrama. You see, dear readers, it seems that Severus Snape has not given up his wicked ways. He has carried on a secret affair with Lily Evans (formally Potter) for months without breaking it off from Miss. Granger. And that is not the end of it, oh no. You see, not only has Severus Snape abandoned the one who was instrumental in his recovery from Voldemort’s familiars bite, but it is rumoured that she is also with child. My source would not conclusively confirm it for me, and I can only conclude that there may be a grain of truth to the tale. Only time will tell if the Wizarding world will welcome a wee witch or wizard in a few months time. 

 

For now, it appears that Miss. Granger has gone aground, though she has been sighted being escorted by both Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Could there be a new romance blooming betwixt the elder and Miss. Granger now that the former Lady Malfoy, Narcissa Black was granted a divorce and has moved to the greener pastures of the Wizarding French Riviera? Or, perhaps with the younger, in order to raise the Malfoy name back up in social standing? And if the rumours are true about the babe? Which wizard would play daddy?... 

 

The article continued to expound and speculate on where Hermione could be and if Severus would take an active role in the life of their child. Hermione rolled her eyes and tossed the paper into the rubbish bin. She was just about the settle back into her research when a thunderous crash sounded through the Manor, it echoed from the foyer and a voice bellowed.

 

“Malfoy! Get your bloody arse down here and tell me where she is!!” It was Severus in the foyer. Hermione quickly got up from the desk and quietly snuck over to the banister to see what could be causing Severus’ apoplexy. Her eyes were starved for sight of him, even though he has torn her heart to shreds she couldn’t bring herself to hate him.

 

Severus was pacing agitatedly in the foyer, a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet in his fist. Sparks of magic danced wildly around him as he paced. 

 

Hermione felt a hand on the small of her back, she looked up and saw the steel eyes of Lucius Malfoy looking back at her. He lifted his finger and pressed it to his lips in a shushing motion and indicated for her to stay out of sight. In the weeks since she had come to live in the Dower House of Malfoy Manor, both Lucius and Draco had been nothing but solicitous toward her. In fact, she would go as far as saying they were becoming friends. 

 

Lucius, especially saw to her needs. Making sure she ate nutritious meals and even on occasion held her hair back while she was sick with morning sickness. He had even taken it upon himself to escort her wherever she went to keep curiosity seekers and reporters off of her back. For even though the article had just recently been printed, the rumour mill had been working full force for weeks. Her thoughts were interrupted by angry voices in the foyer… well one angry voice the other calm and collected.

 

“I don’t know whom you could be referring too, Severus? I was just about to leave on an errand when I heard your bellow.” Lucious said having reached the foyer and Severus, who seemed to be vibrating with rage.

 

“You know exactly to whom I am referring, I don’t need your bull shite, Malfoy! Now, tell me where Hermione is or I will tear down this Manor brick by fucking brick until I find her and throttle her. She has gone too far with this lie about being pregnant with my child!” Severus continued pacing agitatedly. “It is a ridiculous fabrication that she is perpetrating to get back at me and Lily. Do you have any idea what these rumours are doing to Lily’s reputation? She refuses to leave my quarters at the school for fear someone will revile her. All because Hermione is playing at being a false victim.” 

 

Calmly, Lucius drew his cloak around his shoulders as Severus continued to rant. He kept one eye on Severus and the other on the corner at the top of the stairs that he knew Hermione was listening at. He knew that she would not have told anyone working for that rag that she was pregnant, he would not even let his elves use it for bog roll no matter how desperate they happened to be. And while Hermione would not broadcast her pregnancy, he had a sneaking suspicion as to who it could have been, knowingly or not.

 

“It strikes me as funny, old friend, that you are so up in arms about Lily’s reputation when it could be Hermione’s that would suffer the most if the rumours prove to be true. Don’t you care at all for her anymore? It was not all that long ago that you made me believe you were about to ask Hermione to marry you. What changed? And don’t tell me it was because Lily came back from “the dead” so to speak.” Lucius spoke quietly, tugging on his gloves and taking up his cane.

 

“I did not come here to rehash my failed relationship with Hermione with you as my sounding board. I came here to make Hermione retract her lies and to get her to leave me and Lily alone.” Severus griped.

 

“I really don’t know how much more alone you and Lily could possibly be. Has she been sending you howlers? Stalking you as you shop in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley? Interrupting you and Lily while out on a date? I would say she has made herself pretty scarce in the last few weeks. I would say that if she has not done any of those things you have been left alone. Why, I would-” Severus interrupted Lucius.

 

“You are being deliberately obtuse, Malfoy. You know exactly what she is doing as you have taken her under your wing as the saying goes. I would hazard a guess that if she has not heard this entire conversation, that you will tell her. But also tell her this, if she does not retract her lies and quickly she will find that she will have no place to hide. These rumours stop now!”

 

Lucius sighed as if he was being put upon. “Very well, Severus. I will tell her. But before you leave, tell me by chance, have you been feeling a little under the weather? Nauseous? Feeling certain parts of your body are more tender than usual?” His eyes gleamed with hidden amusement, for he knew from experience that with a magical pregnancy whatever the mother felt would be echoed by the father. It sure negated the need for paternity charms. But with Severus in denial about the baby, he would not know what he was experiencing.

 

“What does it matter how I have been feeling? If I have been feeling anything, it is nausea attributed to dealing with Hermione’s lies and Lily’s stress. She no longer means anything to me and her continuing torment will result in a very unpleasant situation for her. I am a potions master and I know potions that could be very deadly to those who hurt the ones I care for.” And with that last ominous warning, Severus spun on his heel and exited the Manor just as he had come in. The echo of disapperation resounding for minutes afterward.

 

“You can come down now, my dear. He’s gone.” Lucius said taking off his cloak and gloves. He had not really been going to go anywhere, but needed to keep Severus in the foyer and avoid a potential run in with Hermione.

 

Hermione shakily made her way down the stairs to Lucius’ side. He took her elbow and guided her toward the eastern sun room, it was late morning so the sun would not be too intense. Hermione sank into a plush chair, the picture of Severus’ towering rage causing her trembling to increase and tears to gather in her eyes.

 

“I-I have never seen Severus so angry before. I knew he would be angry about the article as soon as a I read it, right before he showed up. But he made it sound as if he was told of the pregnancy weeks ago. I can’t think of anyone who could have inadvertently told him.” the last words whispered thinly as she found it hard to draw breath. 

 

“Could you really not think of anyone that might have told Severus or Lily of the pregnancy?” Lucius asked her after handing her a cup of tea he had called for, it was spiked with a calming draught. He watched as she took a sip and her breathing calmed immediately before he continued. “Mr. Potter, perhaps may have let it slip while visiting his mother. As to the unknown source stated in the paper, I believe it may have been your red-haired companion, Mr. Weasley that let slip your condition, however knowingly or not.” 

 

Hermione groaned inwardly. Neither Harry or Ron could keep their gob shut it seemed. She could not fault Harry as she did not explicitly tell him that he was to tell no one of her pregnancy. Ron, on the other hand was worse than a cackling hen sometimes, especially after he had been drinking. He was probably at the pub and let it slip to all and sundry. And then suddenly, Hermione remembered Lucius’ odd line of questioning to Severus before he left.

 

“Why did you ask Severus, if he were feeling ill?”

 

“Because my dear, magical pregnancy is not at all like our Muggle counterparts. You may have heard of Muggle husbands having sympathy pains during their wife’s pregnancy?” When she nodded, Lucius continued. “Well, we magical husbands do actually feel an echo of whatever our wife or partner is feeling during pregnancy. Why do you think you never hear of paternity cases? There are no need for them, the child shares both yours and Severus’ magical signature while in the womb. It is only after birth that the signature will begin to mold into one unique to that individual.” 

 

Hermione’s eyes widened in shock and then took on an amused gleam. While she knew that Severus was serious about his threat of potential poisoning. The Idea for him suffering from morning sickness just tickled her funny bone and she could not help but ask. “Are there any physical manifestations?” the image of Severus waddling around the potions classroom with a burgeoning belly caused her to snort silently.

 

Lucius laughed, he had an idea of what she could be picturing in her head. “No physical signs will show, it’s all internal. Why, I remember when Narcissa was carrying Draco he kicked her so hard here at the Manor that I dropped to my knees while at the ministry, distance has no effect on what is felt… The little shite, he loves when I tell people that.” He finished fondly.

 

Hermione having long finished her tea, stood and stretched. “I need to go the Hogwarts and see Madam Pomfrey. I feel more comfortable about her being my carer during my pregnancy than I would going to St. Mungo’s. Too many people around for my comfort. But, how do I come and go without the risk of running into Severus or  _ her _ ?” Hermione could not bring herself to say Lily’s name, the pain of betrayal still too fresh.

 

“Ask Mr. Potter for use of his invisibility cloak. Besides, you need to speak to him in order to confirm how Severus could have gotten wind of your condition before the article was published. You can also find out if Mr. Weasley was the unknown source of the article. But for now, I think you have had enough excitement and should get some rest.” He gathered her close and tenderly kissed her forehead.

 

Hermione suppressed a yawn. “You are right, Lucius. Thank you for running interference with Severus today.” She reached up and gently kissed Lucius on the cheek, then turned and slowly made her way up the stairs to a guest room that was always at the ready as she did not feel like apparating to the Dower House for a nap. Lucius watched her softly swaying hips ascend the stair, warmth blooming where she placed her kiss and in his chest. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione talk and Lucius makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Year, new chapter! Yay! As always please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks to ThePurpleWombat for beta-ing this chapter.

Harry took a deep breath as he stood in front of the imposing door to Malfoy Manor. Even though he, Hermione and Ron and had been captured and brought to the Manor by Snatchers during the war he couldn’t summon up any feeling of dread for being there in and of itself. It had been five years since the war had ended, and he just hadn’t had the opportunity nor inclination to come and see what had once been his temporary prison. 

 

No, what had him nervous was seeing Hermione again after weeks of stilted and second-hand missives between Ginny and Hermione. Harry had felt a deep pain in his chest at the thought of losing Hermione, a friend and adopted sister. 

 

Hermione’s last letter to Ginny also included a short message to him asking to see him. She’d asked for him to bring his invisibility cloak - for what, Harry was not sure. But the opportunity to see his best friend again superseded almost anything else. This is how Harry found himself standing in front of the door that would lead him back to Hermione.

 

Harry reached for the chain pull next to the door, he could only assume that it would alert someone that he was there. The bass bell rang through crystal clear and before the last echo faded the door swung open and there stood a small, green house elf with huge violet eyes and pillowcase dress in the same shade of violet as the elf’s eyes.

 

“Uh, hello. I’m here to see Hermione Granger.” Harry stammered a little, uncomfortable at the penetrating stare of what Harry could only assume was a female house elf.

 

“Yes, I’s knows, Mr. Potter. I’s to take you to be seeing Missy Mia at the Dower House. You is to takes my hand.” The elf said, holding out her hand imperiously. Harry stifled a snort at the elf, thinking only the arrogant Malfoy family would have equally arrogant house elves. But then felt a slight pang as the thought of Dobby drifted across his mind.

 

Harry was pulled from his thoughts at the slight huffing sound the elf made when he didn’t immediately grasp her hand. 

 

“Oh, right. Thanks.” Harry then grabbed the elf’s hand and with a slight pop was disapparated to a sunny terrace patio. There, in a white wicker lounge chair was Hermione with a book casually suspended in front of her, sipping on some iced tea. A large umbrella provided shade.

 

At the pop of apparation, Hermione looked up from her book and saw Harry holding the hand of Tippy, the elf Lucius had assigned to her during her stay. She set the book to the side with her glass of tea and stood to approach Harry.

 

“Thank you, Tippy, for bringing Harry to me. Could you please bring another glass of tea and maybe some sandwiches?” Hermione addressed Tippy with a fond smile.

 

“I’s will be happy to brings your tea and sandwiches, Missy Mia” Tippy beamed at her and vanished only to reappear in seconds with the requested items.

 

“Thank you once again, Tippy. I will call you if we need anything else.” Hermione said and ran her hand gently across the top of Tippy’s head. Tippy closed her eyes in pleasure and then vanished with a slight pop leaving Hermione and Harry standing a little awkwardly. 

 

It was Hermione who broke the tension when she threw herself at Harry and gave him a hug. “I’ve missed you so much, Harry! Not being able to talk to you has been so hard. But I really needed some time to myself and I hope we can get back to where we were before everything happened.” Tears welling in her eyes when she released Harry and guided him over to her wicker lounge chair and motioned for him to sit.

 

“I’ve missed you as well, Hermione. I just wish things hadn’t happened as they did. I tried to talk to my mother, she’s practically living in Snape’s quarters at the school. She refused to give me a reason why, McGonagall wasn’t at all happy when she told me where I could find Mum.” Harry paused to look at Hermione when she gasped at the mention of Lily living with Severus in his quarters. She had never been afforded that opportunity and it felt as if an icy fist clutched at her heart and tears stung her eyes. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder consolitorily and continued.

 

“When I was talking to Mum, she kept alluding that you were somehow holding Snape back and that you weren't allowing him any opportunities to stop teaching and find something different. Which is crazy, I know. But, then Snape walked in and saw me. He was angry and wanted to know what I was doing there, then Mum hugged him and kissed his cheek. She told him to be nice and he calmed right down. 

 

“It was weird, Hermione, we have both seen Snape angry, but when Mum hugged him he just kind of...deflated? I mean, I relax whenever I get a hug too, but it was like all emotion just drained out of him. I would almost liken it to being under the Imperius Curse” Harry paused and shifted a little uncomfortable about his next confession. “I, uh also accidentally let slip about your pregnancy… I-I didn’t mean too, it just happened. For a moment Snape looked real happy about the news and then he got extremely angry.” Harry looked abashed and peered up at Hermione from under his lashes, waiting for the explosion that never came.

 

“Another thing that struck me as odd was that Snape did not start getting real angry about the pregnancy until after Mum insinuated that the baby might not be his.” Harry said taking a sip from his glass and taking a bite from a sandwich that Tippy had left for them.

 

Hermione looked into the glass she was holding, the ice making a muted tinkling sound. “I suspected that you may have let it slip, Harry. Especially, after that article that came out in the  _ Prophet _ about my rumoured pregnancy and the status of Severus’ and my relationship. He stormed into the Manor demanding that I retract the lies I have been spreading and the way he worded it made it seem that he had foreknowledge of it. But you said he looked happy?” Hermione asked taking a sip of her tea feeling some elation that Severus might just accept the baby, she took a deep breath and continued. “And what is this about me holding Severus back? I have always supported any decision he has made in regards to his career. He was the one that agreed to stay on at Hogwarts until a new potions professor could be found, hell for every replacement Minerva put forth to him, Severus would find something wrong and veto them.” Her voice becoming a little strained.

 

“Severus has always been passionate about potion making... teaching not so much. But I do know he wanted to make sure the next Potions Professor would at least be qualified” Hermione playfully slapped at Harry’s arm at his grimace when she said passionate, some of the tension melting away knowing Harry was trying to lighten her mood. She became serious once again. “This recent erratic behavior is so unlike him, he has always kept a tight rein on his emotions. You said that he just melted when your mother hugged and kissed him?” She stood and began to pace. 

 

“Ugh! I don’t want to deal with this right now! Ever since that article came out in the  _ Prophet _ , I have not had a moments peace! Lucius had to place wards on the floo to stop people from sending howlers through, damn Rita Skeeter! How did she find out that I was pregnant in the first place?” Hermione continued to pace as she drained the last of the tea from her glass. She stopped and seemed to gather herself, turning back toward Harry she said. 

 

“But there is something you can do for me, Harry. That is why I asked you here today. Did you bring your cloak?” Hermione asked and Harry nodded. “Good, I need to borrow it so that I can make a visit to Poppy and Minerva up at the school and not worry about running into Severus. I don’t want to go to St. Mungos for prenatal care, too many people and I trust Poppy with my life. And before you ask, no I’m not going to do any investigation into Severus’ behavior. While I would like to think that there is something nefarious going on with him and that you mother seems to be at the center of it, I can’t let myself get involved. He made the decision to cheat, my baby is my priority, ”

 

Harry stood and gathered her into a hug “I know the baby takes priority and the stress is not good for you, so it’s a good thing you have a best friend who also happens to be an Auror, huh?” Harry chuckled at Hermione’s huff of annoyance.  “The painting of Morgana called my mother the usurper of Severus’ heart. She gave the impression that she was not at all pleased with my Mum being there. Morgana said that she missed you.” Hermione grinned at remembering the talks she’d had with the painting guarding the door to Severus’ private chambers. Harry continued.

 

“I want to believe that there may be some manipulations going on that can attribute to Severus’ behavior. But I have a hard time believing that it could be a Dark Magic spell or a potion. He is just too well versed in both defense and potions to be so easily influenced or at least I would like to think so. I just don’t know what it could be.” Harry rubbed his forehead in consternation.  “Not that I think you should forgive him for what he’s done. I know you still love him and it would settle your mind to know that he’s made these decisions on his own with no coercion. So, I am not going to give up on this while you focus on my niece or nephew.” 

 

Harry moved and sat with Hermione on her lounge chair and draped an arm across her shoulders, hugging her in comfort. “You’re right, Harry. Severus is too powerful to easily fall under the Imperius or be drugged. But even the most powerful can fall victim if they are willing and Severus loved your mother for years. It was his sole motivation for defeating Moldevort.”

 

Harry snickered at Hermione’s deliberately mispronounced version of Tom Riddle's moniker, she stood and began pacing agitatedly, “Enough of this, I am not going to try and look at conspiracies that could explain Severus’ behavior, he made his decision. I-I just thought that he really loved me and that we were making a life together…” She began to sob. “I-I’m so-sorry, stupid hormones, have m-me either laughing or crying at the drop of a hat.”

 

Harry stood as well and wrapped his arms around the sobbing witch, “Shh, it will all be okay. You will be a wonderful mother Hermione, and if Severus can’t see that you are his other half… well then... Fuck him!”    

 

Hermione snorted in laughter, “That is what got me where I am now, Harry!” 

 

Harry blushed and shuddered at her innuendo, he didn’t want any image of his best friend and erstwhile ex-professor together in his head. “Well, yes. I know  _ that _ and I  really didn’t need that image in my head, Hermione!” Hermione stood there giggling when suddenly she paled and swayed on her feet, her hand pressing to her stomach.

 

“What’s the matter, now?” Harry asked concerned.

 

“I need the loo, I think i’m going to be sick.” Hermione whimpered and then took off for the nearest bathroom. Harry didn’t know if he should follow her or not when there sounded the crack of apparation and there stood Lucius Malfoy.

 

“Mr. Potter, where is Hermione?” Lucius asked civilly, he didn’t care for the “The Boy Who Lived” at all, but he would tolerate him as he was Hermione’s friend.   

 

“Uh, she said she was about to get sick and then ran to the loo.” Harry said just as civilly to Lucius. Lucius had proven himself to be reformed after the war,or at least his money greased the palms of those that acquitted of any war crimes. But Harry still had a deep-seated dislike for the blonde Pure-Blood. Harry was grateful for him allowing Hermione a place to stay and even protecting her from the fall-out of the  _ Prophet _ article but would not trust him as far as he could throw him with anything else. Harry knew the Lucius probably has an underlying motive for his magnanimous gestures toward Hermione, he would hold his peace, for now.  

 

They stood in stony silence waiting for Hermione to reappear, Harry drinking his tea and finishing his sandwich. Lucius surveying the back garden that stretched away from the terrace. Just then a clammy and shaky Hermione reappeared. Lucius rushed over to her and guided her back to the wicker lounge chair. “You need to rest, my dear.” he admonished gently as he pushed her hair away from her face, his eyes assessing the paleness of her cheeks.

 

“Thank you, Luce” Hermione whispered when he handed her a fresh glass of iced tea he had called Tippy to provide to her. Harry’s eyebrow twitched at hearing Hermione's shortened name for Lucius. “What brings you here?” She asked after taking a sip.

 

“Do I need an excuse to come see you, my dear?” Lucius returned.

 

“No, but you and Draco usually only visit in the evening. What has you seeing me so early?” Hermione asked a teasing sparkle returning to her eyes.

 

“I came to give you your mail. I have already destroyed the howlers, whether they are in support of you or not, you don’t need to hear their screeching. I also got word that the  _ Prophet _ will be running another article and wanted to give you advance notice, as I am sure that Severus may make another appearance, depending on what the article says. And to see what Mr. Potter was doing here.” Lucius said sitting next to her and taking hold of Hermione’s hand.  

 

“Harry came to talk and lend me his invisibility cloak so that I can visit Poppy and Minerva up at the school.” she said.

 

“Tippy would be able to take you directly there if you would ask her too. You don’t need the cloak.” he said now playing with the fingers of her right hand, her left still holding the glass of tea.

 

“I know, but I would feel better knowing that in the event that Severus is either meeting with the Headmistress or in the infirmary, he would not know that I was there.” Hermione said softly as a slight shudder ran through her at what Severus could do if he saw her, especially with how volatile he has been recently. “I know it seems cowardly of me, but I would prefer to confront him in my own time.”

 

“Understood, my dear. But I believe it’s time for Mr. Potter to say goodbye and you should get some rest. I will escort Mr. Potter back to the Manor. Will you feel up to joining us for dinner, Astoria and Draco will both be there.”  Lucius asked while standing up.

 

“I would like that, Lucius. When will the engagement be announced?” Hermione asked also standing and going over to Harry to give him a hug goodbye. Harry returned to hug and pulled out the shrunken invisibility cloak from his pocket, resized it and handed it over to her.

 

“In tomorrow's  _ Prophet _ .” Lucius said and then gestured toward Harry. “Come, Mr. Potter, let us leave Hermione to get some rest. I will see you at dinner, my dear.”

 

“Thank you for lending me your cloak Harry, and tell Gin I am doing well. I will try and visit soon, I love you.” Hermione said making her way into the house and up to her bedroom for an afternoon nap.

 

“Will do, Hermione. I love you, too.” Harry said as Lucius grasped him by the shoulder and disapparated them back to the Manor.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has another dream and reminisce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of a lemon and some violence in this chapter. I would also like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews on the last chapter and especially ThePurpleWombat for being my Beta! Enjoy!

Severus opened his eyes to what had become a familiar wheat field. He knew he was dreaming now, they all began the same way. For weeks now all of his dreams began the same, they didn’t all end as the first did however. There was always a difference. The one constant in each dream was Hermione. Sometimes she would interact with him. In others she was like a ghost and always there was the echo of  _ “We’ll be fine.” _ Who was “we”? Severus still did not know, at least his brain refused to acknowledge who it could be.

 

Severus began to walk in a northerly direction until the figure of Hermione became clear. This time she was sitting at the base of an oak tree weaving daisy chains together. The sun bringing out the fiery highlights to her hair. A gentle smile gracing her full lips as she hummed that all-too-familiar tune.

 

Severus was struck by her beauty and his stomach dropped when she turned and looked at him with her burnished copper eyes. His palms began to sweat and he swallowed thickly, an overwhelming feeling of desire burning in the core of his being.

 

Hermione smiled at Severus and beckoned to him. Severus stepped forward haltingly. He knew what he was feeling was love and he knew he needed to be as close to her as possible, to feel her love wrap around him. He reached her side and Hermione grasped his hand, tugging him down to sit beside her.

 

Severus folded his long legs and sat down next to Hermione as she went back to weaving her daisy chain. He did not know how long he sat there watching her, until she looked up at him with a mischievous look in her eye and draped her completed daisy chain around his shoulders. Giggling, she clambered to her feet and took off running. Severus sat there stunned, looking at the woven flowers draped around his neck. A wicked smile then crept across his face and he rose swiftly in pursuit of the madly laughing Hermione.

 

She was not trying very hard to evade him, but then he wasn’t trying hard to catch her either, both enjoying the chase to the fullest. Severus continued to chase Hermione, he would just about to have her pinned and she would evade him, always laughing in delight. The sun caused perspiration to gather and Severus shed his woolen cloak to allow the breeze to cool his overheated skin. 

 

Severus began to tire of chasing Hermione and with a dark chuckle he quickened his pace. The distance shortened between them until he reached out and grasped Hermione by the arm, halting her flight. He tugged on her arm and swung her around and she crashed into his chest, his arms caging her in his embrace. Severus looked down into her laughing face and he knew he needed to kiss her.

 

Severus’ hand came up and cupped her chin, he lowered his head and gently brushed her lips with his. Her laughter faded, her hands coming up to wrap around his neck. She tugged him further down to kiss her again. This time her lips parted and she flicked her tongue across his to deepen the kiss. 

 

Severus growled, he opened his mouth and consumed her kiss. Their tongues danced and retreated. Their lips only parted to find a better, deeper angle. Severus ran his hands down her back and grabbed a hold of her backside, hauling her further into his embrace. Her scent of lavender, vanilla and citrus clouded his senses. His arousal was making itself known and she ground herself against him, moaning wantingly.  

 

Suddenly, she gasped and stiffened in his arms. She made a strangled sound and went limp. Puzzled, Severus loosened his hold on her. His eyes widened as crimson blossomed on her chest, a trickle of blood falling from the corner of her mouth. Hermione’s eyes showing nothing but pain now. Her hand catching on the daisy chain and pulling it from Severus’ neck. The flowers scattering with the sudden cold wind that began to blow around them.

 

Severus gently laid her down, his hands shaking and tears stung his eyes. He grasped Hermione’s hand, bringing it to his lips and then clutching it to his chest desperately. He didn’t know what to do, he felt so helpless as he continued to watch as crimson blood spread across her chest. Hermione weakly lifted her hand to his face and caressed it tenderly, words forming on her lips. Severus bent to try and understand what she was trying to say.

 

“We love y-you, Severus… Always” she gasped as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach and this is when Severus noticed the gentle rounding of her womb. He looked at Hermione and caressed her face gently, tears streaming from in his eyes. 

 

Just then a jagged white light struck Hermione again and crimson once again blossomed, but not on her chest this time. It pooled where Severus had just had his hand on her stomach. Hermione stiffened again, her eyes fluttered closed and she fell still. Her chest ceasing to rise and heart beat.

 

Severus felt as if his heart had just been ripped from his chest. Tears still clouding his eyes, he looked in the direction the spell had come from. He could not make out anything except for a shadowy figure pointing their wand in his and Hermione’s direction. Malevolent laughter echoed and emerald eyes gleamed cruely. A sinister voice whispered on the cold wind.

 

“You are mine, Severus. Mine alone.” The figure then melted into the shadows leaving Severus clutching the rapidly cooling bodies of Hermione and his unborn child.     

 

~{~~}~

 

“NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Severus screamed as he sat up in his bed. His heart was racing and he could feel tears still running down his cheeks. He looked down at his hands, half expecting to see them covered in Hermione’s blood. They were clean. Severus drew in a shuddering breath and wiped at the tears on his cheeks. The picture of Hermione’s blood pooling on her chest and stomach was causing nausea to roil in his gut. Severus took deep breaths to try not to be sick. 

 

“Lumos.” A voice said quietly. “Severus, are you okay, love?” 

 

Severus looked over his shoulder and all he saw was a shadowed figure in the bed next to him. The lumos charm highlighting their emerald eyes.

 

“Oh, gods!” Severus gagged and struggled out of the bed. He stumbled his way into the bathroom, fell before the toilet on his knees and began to retch. 

 

“Severus? What’s wrong?” Lily came into the bathroom with outward concern, but her eyes showed her disgust at seeing Severus being sick.

 

“Go, ‘way” Severus choked as another about of nausea roiled through his gut. “Leave me ‘lone.”

 

Lily dropped all pretense of being concerned, she huffed impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t know what is wrong with you, Severus. You have been getting sick at odd times for weeks now and you refuse to go see Madame Pomfrey. I’m getting tired of this. I think I am going to go back to my own rooms by Gryffindor tower and let you wallow in your misery.” 

 

Lily only said this to try and get a reaction from Severus. This wasn’t the first time she had threatened to go back to her own rooms. And every time before Severus had begged her not to go. This time she would be disappointed as Severus continued to hang his head over the toilet. 

 

When she didn’t get the reaction she expected, she huffed and threw her hands up in the air. She turned around and began to gather some clothes. She’d let him have his sulk and make him come back to her. She haphazardly threw clothing and toiletries into a bag. She didn’t notice a small bottle of perfume fall from the bag and be partially hidden by the deep pile carpet of the bedroom.

 

“You know where to find me when you are done sulking, Severus.” Lily said snidely, once again standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Severus didn’t react and she spun on her heel and slammed out of his chambers, Morgana’s muffled exclamation of outrage at being so rudely awakened going unnoticed.

 

Severus sighed and he rose to his feet shakily to splash cold water on his face. When he had seen Lily’s emerald eyes in the light cast by her lumos charm they took him back to the malevolent eyes in his dream and Hermione’s bloody death. He knew that it was not real, but his reaction was just too visceral to control.

 

He knew he was being stubborn by not going to see Poppy about why he continued to have bouts of sickness. At first he attributed it to too much whiskey or having a reaction to one of the potions he was working on at the time. But then a thought filtered through his mind. He remembered Lucius asking him if he was feeling off. He had paid it little mind as he was consumed by rage at what he perceived as Hermione’s lies in getting even with him. But as time and his dreams continued the notion that they may not be lies hit him right between the eyes.

 

Not only had he been experiencing the nausea and vomiting, but he had strange body aches and just recently he began to feel tiny flutters in his midsection. The nausea he had attributed to too much drinking, the body aches to leftover war wounds. He could not for the life of him think what could cause the almost tickling sensation in his abdomen. 

 

He gripped the edge of his sink and looked in the mirror. His dark grey eyes stared back at him, an echo of the horror of his dream still reflected in them. He had to know what could be causing both his dreams and the strangeness of his body. He knew he would not be getting any more sleep this night and he vowed that when it was a more appropriate hour he would go see Poppy in the hospital wing and get the answers he suspected to be true.

 

Heaving a heavy sigh, Severus turned off the faucet and dried his face. He left the bathroom and walked back into his bedroom. He was about halfway back to his bed when his foot landed on something sharp. “Bloody hell!” Severus cursed as he scanned the deep pile for the culprit. There, hidden in the carpet was a cut crystal perfume bottle. It was cut in the shape of a lily, the petals of the flower formed sharp points and that is what he had stepped on.

 

Severus bent down and picked up the bottle. Lily must have dropped it as she was packing. Severus opened the bottle to smell Lily’s scent. He grew puzzled when the liquid in the bottle had no discernable smell. He knew that this was Lily’s perfume, He had seen her spray it on herself countless times. He couldn’t understand why she would have a bottle of perfume with no scent. Severus gave a mental shrug and placed the bottle in his robe pocket. He was feeling too tired and ill to bother with it at the moment. He would return it to her later that day. 

 

His mind then turned back to his most recent dream. He replayed what he could remember in his mind, chasing Hermione, her laughter and the ridiculous daisy chain she had draped around his neck. He then remember that was not the first daisy chain she had made and draped over him.

 

It had to have been almost four years into their relationship, during preparation for the Spring Equinox festival, she had helped the children make daisy chains to wear in their hair. And later that day she had laughingly draped one around him and then took off running. Their chase that day had been echoed in his most recent dream, even the kiss. However, he had broken it off when he became aware that they were not alone. The younger students had giggled and the older ones had gaped and whispered in shocked surprise. 

 

Severus’ back had stiffened and he glowered at the assembled students and teachers alike. He had then turned on his heel and stormed back into the sanctuary of his dungeon, humiliation burning in his cheeks. Hermione had followed him and tried to assuage him. He had rebuffed her efforts, until in a fit of anger she had ripped the daisy chain from his neck and turned to storm out of his chambers. 

 

He had grabbed her wrist and hauled her back into his arms, where he proceeded to devour her lips in angry passion. They both frantically tore at the others clothing, until there was nothing but bare flesh. Severus had grasped her by the arse and hauled her legs around his waist. His arousal a hard colum between them, he then had turned and placed her against the door leading into his bedroom. They were still frantically kissing, Hermione moaned and rubbed her hard nipples against Severus’ chest. Severus groaned and shifted his hips, his arousal lining up with her wet opening. 

 

He surged forward and impaled her upon his shaft, they both cried out. Severus shifted again and thrust deeper into her, his pelvis rubbing against her distended clit and sending shots of pleasure through her body. Severus kneaded the flesh of her arse as he set a grueling pace of thrusts into her. Hermione clung to him for dear life, her moans soon turning to screams as he found that hidden spot deep within her that sent her realing. 

 

Hermione’s channel began to flutter with her impending climax, “Oh, Gods! Yes! Severus, more please!” she begged raggedly.

 

Severus grunted as her channel began to pulse with his thrusts, he felt his balls draw up close to his body as his orgasm approached. “My own! My witch… so tight… so good. Come for me witch, come for me...Now!” he roared as his climax soared through him. Hermione’s cry echoed in his ears as she clamped him tightly within her, her vaginal muscles refusing to let him go until she had milked every last bit of seed from his body.

 

They stayed braced in the doorway for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Shakily, Severus stumbled over to his bed and collapsed with her on his chest. His spent shaft sliding wetly from her body, they both shivered with residual pleasure.

 

~{~~}~

 

Severus was wrenched from his recollection, when a thought whispered through his mind. Hermione had not taken the contraceptive potion he brewed for her monthly. They were always conscious of when she needed to take her dose, but with the Spring festival preparations it had slipped both of their minds.

 

Severus numbly sank down onto his bed. Hermione hadn’t been protected against pregnancy! Could these dreams and the strange sickness he had been experiencing be trying to tell him that she was indeed pregnant and not just lies to get him back for leaving her? And why has he been experiencing such rage about her possible lies? He was an accomplished Legilimens and Occlumens, he prided himself on his control. It was so unlike him to let his emotions reign over him as they have been. 

 

Severus rubbed at his temples, his head beginning to ache with the thoughts whirling in his brain. He had to go see Poppy to confirm his suspicions of Hermione’s possible pregnancy and his erratic behavior. Severus got up to retrieve a headache potion from his storeroom. Once consumed, Severus sat down on the sofa in his sitting room and looked at the mantle clock. It read five a.m. too early to go see Poppy as it was not an emergency.

 

Severus sighed and lit the fireplace and picked up a discarded potions book Lily had been reading. It was an obscure and rare piece dating from 1325 written about *Ortolanus’ work in regards to quintessence or alcohol in the use of potion making. Severus leafed through the tome before setting it on the coffee table in front of the sofa, the contents too heavy for his overburdened mind to comprehend. He sat there staring into the flames of the fire, the heat warming him and the dancing flames hypnotising him. 

 

His head became heavy and he let it fall to the back of the sofa, his eyes drifting closed and he slept. Snippets of his dreams and recollections replaying in his mind. One thought prevailed, and that was that he would get answers later that day.  

  
  


**_*Ortolanus (fl. 1300), also known as Hortulanus was a medieval alchemist. Little information exists about his life and identity. He is best known for his influential commentary on The Emerald Tablet entitled Liber super textum Hermetis. It was composed before 1325._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione visits Minerva at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, not much going on but I promise next week I will have a big reveal! This last week has been hard for me to find time to write, but I hope this is not too disappointing. It has not been beta'd, so if you see any major errors please let me know.

On a sunny mid-August morning, Hermione stood in the floo foyer of Malfoy Manor preparing to floo-call Minerva McGonagall. She knew she needed to speak to her but she was afraid that Severus could be there. It was a silly thought, she knew. But to see him would just bring the pain back to the forefront of her mind and heart. 

 

Hermione was now six and a half months pregnant and she needed to have Poppy Pomfrey examine her to make sure the pregnancy was progressing well. She had tried to go to St. Mungos for her check ups and it had worked out for the most part… Until that  _ Prophet _ article that is and then she could hardly go anywhere without people vilifying her or rallying behind her. The ones who seemed to vilify her were people like Dolores Umbridge, they saw her as flouting the traditions of the magical world by being an unwed mother. 

 

Granted most people seemed to rally behind her and the treatment she received from the now proven rumours of Severus’ infidelity. It was odd how people were acting, maybe it was her status as a war hero or her friendship with Harry she didn’t know and really didn’t care either way. She was going to live her life and provide the best life she could for her child. 

 

She drew in a deep breath, took a pinch of floo powder and cast it onto the ever-burning coals of the hearth. Green flames immediately flared up and Hermione called out, “Minerva’s office, Hogwarts!” she then knelt down and placed her head in the flames.

 

At first Hermione thought that Minerva was not in her office, as she could not see her anywhere. She was about to withdraw her head when she heard the brush of heavy skirts on flag stones as Minerva rounded the corner of her desk to see who was flooing to her office. Minerva saw that is was Hermione and the normal stern look on her face melted to one of genuine affection for her past student.

 

“Hermione, my dear! How are you? I have not seen you since April. I am so sorry with how Severus has treated you. That article in the  _ Prophet _ said that you are pregnant with his child and he abandoned you! If I could take him over my knee, I would! To treat you so abominably is just outrageous. I think he deserves a stinging hex to the most tender part of his anatomy!” Minerva drew a deep breath after her little speech. She looked to Hermione’s head in the floo and was at first alarmed when she saw tears running down her cheeks. It was not until Hermione burst out laughing that she relaxed.

 

Still giggling Hermione looked at the headmistress and asked, “May I step through, Minerva?”

 

Minerva nodded and as soon as Hermione stepped through the floo she swept her up in a fierce embrace, like a mother embracing the return of a lost child. They hugged for some moments and then moved to a small seating area next to Minerva’s desk. “Winky!” Minerva called. There was a small pop and Winky the house elf stood next to her.    

 

“How cans Winky helps the Headmistress and guest?” She asked.

 

“Please, bring us some tea and scones with jam and clotted cream.” Minerva requested. Winky snapped her fingers and a tray with the requested items appeared on the occasional table near the settee Hermione and Minerva were sitting on. 

 

“Is that all, Headmistress?” Winky asked solemnly, her grief over losing her family still a burden after all these years. While no longer dependant on butter beer, Winky didn’t smile or find much joy in things but she took her service at Hogwarts very seriously.

 

“Yes thank you, Winky.” Minerva said with a kind smile. Winky gave a shallow curtsey and with a muffled pop was gone again. Minerva then turned back to Hermione. “Now, tell me my dear what brings you here?” she handed Hermione a cup of tea prepared the way she knew Hermione prefered. 

 

“I have come to request that Poppy be my carer for the remainder of my pregnancy. The media after that article and the speculation about my living arrangements with Lucius makes it difficult to be seen at St. Mungos. I haven’t been able to see a healer since July and even that appointment had to be cut short because of a photographer disillusioning himself in the exam room for a candid picture opportunity.” Hermione said with disgust in her voice, her hands shaking a bit at the remembered appointment. She had a suspicion that her healer was the one that leaked the information to the press but could not prove it. 

 

Minerva gasped in shock and dismay at what Hermione had gone through. She patted Hermione’s hand conciliatory. “Yes, I’m sure that Poppy would be delighted to look after you, but why didn’t Lucius Malfoy offer the use of his personal healer? Surely, he would not prevent you from seeking care after offering you a place to stay?”

 

“He did offer, Minerva. However, even though Lucius has changed, prejudice is still prevalent and the healer refused to see me after finding out I was unwed and Muggleborn. He, of course did not out right say it, but it was in his attitude and I refused to be his patient.” Hermione took a scone and spread a thick layer of clotted cream and jam on it before taking a bite. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the explosion of flavor. She had just started feeling cravings and the scone ticked all the boxes. 

 

“Lucius then in a show of support told the healer that he would no longer be the Malfoy healer. Healer Cartwright tried to apologize, but once Lucius made up his mind it was final.” Hermione finished after consuming the scone and preparing another.

 

“To right he should, Lucius Malfoy has made some startling changes in the last few years and I am glad you are benefiting from them. Not that you would take advantage, I am just glad that you’ve someone willing to be in your corner.” Minerva drew in a breath and continued. “Now, it would only take a minute to have me call Poppy to see if she can see you. She should be in the hospital wing getting ready for the new term in a few weeks. But, what about Severus? He’s been making the potions she needs and could be in the infirmary at the same time as you. I assume that you want to avoid running into him?”

 

“Not to worry, Minerva. Harry lent me his invisibility cloak just for that purpose. It may seem cowardly of me to hide from him, but he has hurt me deeply. I feel that it is best that I avoid him as much as possible. Once my baby is born and if he makes an overture of being in their life then I can think of seeing him.” Hermione paused with a sharp intake of breath, her hand going to the gentle rounding of her abdomen. She then quickly grabbed Minerva’s hand and placed it on her stomach.

 

Minerva grew still and felt a slight flutter against her hand and then a little thump as a foot or fist pushed against it. Tears filled Minerva’s eyes as she looked up at Hermione with a beaming smile. “Oh, my dear. Am I the first to feel the wee bairn?” Her accent thickening with emotion. 

 

“Yes, other than me, this is the first time anyone has felt anything. Harry will be disappointed, he wanted to be the first.” Hermione laughed as the what was assumed to be a foot pressed against Minerva’s hand again.

 

“Let me call Poppy and we will see if she can see you now.” Minerva bustled over to the floo and called to the Hospital wing. “Poppy? Are you there?”

 

“Yes, Minerva I’m here. What can I do for you? I’m a bit busy with term preparations and I am expecting Severus to drop off another batch of potions.” Poppy said, her head floating in the green flames.

 

“Oh good, he’s not there. When do you expect him? The reason I am asking is that Hermione is here and she would like for you to be her carer for the remainder of her pregnancy and she does not want to run into Severus.” Minerva sighed.

 

“What? Oh, of course! Have her come down and I will see her when your visit is over.” 

 

“Would it be possible for her to floo into your office, just in case he happens to show up between now and then? It all seems so cloak and dagger, but the less stress Hermione feels that better for the baby.” Minerva said looking back at Hermione to see her nodding in agreement.   

 

“Yes, that will be fine. When can I expect her?” Poppy asked.

 

“I can come now, if you would prefer Madame Pomfrey.” Hermione called from the settee. 

 

“My dear, I have told you before to call me Poppy.” She called back. “And if you are through with visiting Minerva you can come through. Just call for Poppy’s office Hospital wing.”

 

“Ok, Poppy. Hermione will see you in about five minutes or so.” Minerva said and closed the connection after Poppy’s confirmation.

 

Minerva went and sat back down on the settee and took up Hermione’s hand. “You know you will always have a home and family here at Hogwarts, Hermione. And if I could I would happily string Severus up by his toes and snatch every hair from Lily Evans’ head for what they have put you through. I am just glad that you have the support of Harry and the Malfoy’s. Would it ever be possible for you and Severus to reconcile? I know I shouldn’t ask, but I just feel that things are not what they appear and you and Severus just seemed to fit.” Minerva sighed heavily. “Oh, don’t mind these ramblings of an old woman. You should go and see Poppy and then get some rest. Don’t forget to owl me if you need anything.”

 

Hermione wiped a stray tear from her eye and said. “I can’t contemplate the possibility of Severus and I reconciling at the moment, my baby is my top priority. I will be sure to owl you if I need anything. I am sure Ginny and Molly will be throwing me a baby shower before too long so look for an invitation. I had best go see Poppy now. Thank you for allowing me to have her as my carer.”

 

Hermione and Minerva both stood up and hugged once again. Hermione took a pinch of floo powder called to Poppy’s office and was off.

 


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione visits Poppy and Severus make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a big reveal in this chapter and I think you all will like it. This chapter has not been beta'd and I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

With a rush of green flames, Hermione stepped out of the floo into Poppy Pomfrey’s office in Hogwarts hospital wing. The office door was closed so with caution Hermione retrieved the invisibility cloak from her ever-present beaded bag. While not the same as the one during her, Harry and Ron’s time on the run it was very similar. She could carry practically anything and everything she could want and still have the fashionable small bag. Not the she cared much about fashion but it was nice to know that she could follow some trends.

 

With the invisibility cloak in hand she cautiously approached the door leading out to the ward. She was prepared to throw it over herself if either Severus or Merlin forbid Lily showed up in the hospital wing. Taking a deep breath she inched the door open and stepped into the ward.  

 

Hermione did not see Poppy right away and wondered if she had been called out for a moment. She was not sure if she should call out to her and then wait in the office or on one of the beds. She would have felt more comfortable waiting in the office as she was less exposed. She was just about to go back into the office when Poppy bustled out from a partitioned area of the ward and saw her.

 

Poppy’s gentle face lit up at seeing Hermione hovering in her office doorway. She hurried over with her hands outstretched. She clasped her hands to Hermiones’ and pulled her into a brief, but warm hug. She then stepped back and looked Hermione over with a critical eye.

 

“Well you seem to be healthy enough, but you know you could have come to me at anytime and not have had to worry about going to St. Mungos. I understand why you would not have felt completely comfortable with it. Now, my dear tell me what I can do for you.” Poppy began to ushed Hermione over to the partitioned area.

 

“I just need to be examined to make sure the baby is still doing well and developing correctly. I have not been able to see a healer since July.” At Poppy’s raised eyebrows, Hermione told her of the  _ Prophet _ photographer at St. Mungo's and the former Malfoy healer refusing to see her. Poppy tutted in sympathy and gestured for Hermione to get up on the examination table.

 

“Lay back, my dear and I will do a scan to see how your little one is doing.” She waved her wand over Hermione’s stomach and a floating chart appeared above her showing different runes and readings. Poppy hmm’d and nodded at different times but then paused and quickly scrolled back through some of the runes. she tapped one particular rune and it pulsed and a whooshing sound could be heard. But there was something odd in the sound, there appeared to be an echo.

 

Hermione lay there waiting for Poppy to give her prognosis and as the time stretched out she began to worry that there was something wrong with her baby. Her heart in her throat, Hermione looked to Poppy with worried eyes. 

 

“What is it? I-is something wrong with my baby?” Hermione stammered slightly, hands clutching at her rounded belly.

 

“No, nothing is wrong. But I do have some news for you and it is a good thing you are laying down.” Poppy said and then tapped that same rune as before and amplified it. 

 

“Do you hear that?” Poppy asked looking at Hermione, she looked back puzzled.

 

“No? Listen for the echo.” Hermione listened attentively and her eyes widened when she heard it.

 

“What does that mean, Poppy?”

 

“Your baby is developing just fine, a little small. But that is to be expected with twins.” Hermione could have heard a pin drop after that announcement.

 

“W-what?!? Did you says twins?” Hermione’s eyes fluttered as she slumped back onto the bed. Poppy stood there with a impish smile on her face while she waited for Hermione to gather herself.

 

“Would you like to know the sex? I can also show them to you, if you like.” Poppy said as she patted Hermione’s hand.

 

“Yes, please Poppy.” she whispered a bit weakly.

 

Poppy scrolled back through the runes once again and tapped one with her wand. “You will be the mother of two beautiful identical baby girls. I predict that they will arrive mid to late October. They are both healthy and growing just fine.” Poppy touched another rune and a picture began to form over Hermione’s stomach.

 

Hermione looked at the fuzzy image at the two tiny humans she was carrying in her belly, awed and speechless at the sight. Her hands caressing her belly lovingly and tears welled in her eyes.  

 

“Twins...I-I am having twins and they are girls? Oh, Merlin I thought having just one was going to be overwhelming, but two?” Hermione was shocked but happy she did not think her heart could feel any fuller than it did at that moment.

 

Just then the doors to the hospital wing banged open and Severus billowed in carrying in a crate of potions.

 

“Poppy? Are you here?” He called passing by the partitioned area Hermione and Poppy were in. Hermione stifled a gasp and looked around wildly. She was glad the curtain was pulled and he did not see her. Poppy shushed her and gestured for her to cover herself with the invisibility cloak so that she could exit and greet Severus.

 

Hermione swiftly covered herself and inched herself off of the bed as Poppy hurried out of the enclosure.

 

“Ah, Severus I see you have brought me some more potions for the next term. This should cover anything up through the holidays if we are lucky. But the school terms have seemed pretty tame the last few years.” Poppy smiled at Severus grimace when referring to the “Harry Potter” years as most of the staff have begun calling his attendance of the school.

 

“Yes, Poppy they have been tame and I am glad for it. I just hope that I can be long gone by time a new influx of Weasley’s and Potter’s are due to attend this institution.” Severus grumped, scowling he set the crate of potions next to the storage cabinet. He straightened out when he let out a yelp and pressed his hand to his side.

 

“Bloody hell! That felt like I was just sucker punched!” he cursed with a wince.

 

“Are you okay, Severus?” Poppy asked even though she knew what was most likely causing his pain as she had heard a similar and quickly muffled yelp from the curtained off bed Hermione was occupying. “Here, follow me and I will examine you. How long have you been experiencing these pains?”

 

“Really, Poppy that is not necessary. I am fine. I just twinged a muscle when I bent over is all. No need to make a fuss.” He tried to resist her ushering him over to one of the beds.

 

“Nonsense, Severus. I need to make sure it is nothing serious. It could be appendicitis or gallstones so you will sit on that bed and allow me to examine you.” Poppy said in a no nonsense tone of voice. Severus almost expected her to stomp her foot. He knew she would not be dissuaded and with a sigh laid down on the bed she indicated near the partitioned area of the ward.

 

“Now, Severus how long have you been having these pains and what other symptoms have you been experiencing? And don’t try to down play them as I have patched you up far too many times to fall for you saying that you are fine.” Poppy scolded with hands on her hips.

 

Severus balked at having to tell the Matron how he has been feeling for the last several months. He just knew that she would likely box his ears for not coming to her sooner. But Severus is nothing if not an expert in self denial. With a heavy sigh he began.

 

“The symptoms first began late March and into April. I thought nothing of it as it was just some nausea from too much drinking or maybe something I had eaten. But they have progressively gotten worse to where I will actually vomit. The pains themselves just started recently and they began as just flutters of feeling and have intensified. Sometimes it feels as if someone if rearranging my organs. Recently, I have had to use the facilities much more often, it feels like is constantly needing my bladder,” Severus looked at Poppy and was taken aback by the twinkle of laughter in her eyes. He began to get annoyed and his scowl returned to his face.

 

“Oh Severus, I know exactly what is going on with you and your not going to like it but it is nothing serious. You, my friend are suffering from what we in the medical field call  _ compassionis doloribus, et conceptus _ . You are experiencing all the joys of pending parenthood that pregnancy has to offer without actually having to carry the baby.” Poppy said with a gleeful expression.

 

“Pregnancy sympathy pains? Everything that I have been experiencing is because Hermione’s purported pregnancy? I knew it! She had to have cast a spell on me to make me feel these things. It is all a scheme to get back at me for ending our relationship and being with Lily.” Severus thundered in rage as he leapt up off the bed and began to pace up and down the ward. 

 

He was so busy muttering to himself that he failed to hear another muffled yelp that came from the partitioned are of the ward. But Poppy did and she shot a quick look over to make sure Hermione was still out of sight. She stepped in front of Severus and stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Now, you listen to me young man. Hermione has no control over what you are feeling. It is not a spell for some asinine revenge plot your cooking in that Slytherin brain of yours. It is in fact something that Nimue herself cast upon all men. She was tired of Merlin going off doing who knew what or who while she was pregnant and thought this was a perfect little bit of payback. You would know this if you had read more on the trials of Merlin. But history of magic never was your favorite subject, was it?”

 

Severus sat fuming on the hospital bed and asked, “Is there no way that they can be stopped? And why would I be feeling these pains? It’s more than likely that Weasley is the father of Hermione’s child…” He balked at the furious look on Poppy’s face.

 

“No, you have it wrong Severus. Only the biological father would feel  _ compassionis doloribus, et conceptus  _ as the fetus shares both of your magical signatures. So you are the father of Hermione’s child and no other. You will be going through everything the Hermione is right now. The only thing you will not have to deal with is the actual delivery. I do know that the pains can be affected by distance, the closer you are to the mother the less severe they will be.”

 

At this pronouncement, Severus’ eyes widened and his face went even more pale. Hermione was pregnant, with his child? Sure he had felt a brief moment of joy when Potter had let slip that she was pregnant some months ago. But Lily had given him doubt and that joy had turned to rage. Rage at being cuckolded by someone he thought loved him. He did not think about his own actions with how she would feel about him meeting up with Lily. 

 

They were completely innocent lunchs and a few dinner dates. Nothing had happened until the trip to Amsterdam and that was after he and Hermione had split. Sure, he hadn’t told her he was actually going to go on the trip, but they weren't betrothed or married so he thought nothing of it. Or he had at the time. He growled silently, why couldn’t he remember things clearly? His recollections were cloudy and it irritated him. 

 

Thoughts continued to swirl in his brain. Why couldn’t he remember clearly his reasons for not telling Hermione that he was meeting with Lily for lunch or going to Amsterdam? And why had he wanted to go with Lily in the first place, when Hermione would have been happy to accompany him? He pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on.

 

Poppy stood by patiently as Severus’ thoughts continued to whirl around. Finally, she got impatient with him and cleared her throat pointedly as if to say, “Well? What are you going to do?”

 

Severus’ attention snapped back to the matron and he felt his cheeks flush slightly with embarrassment. His shoulders slumped he had to think of a way to apologize to Hermione. In his wildest dreams he’d never thought of the possibility of being parent and now with it being an absolute certainty, he had a lot to make up for and no idea where to begin. 

 

He stood up from the bed and addressed Poppy once again. “I apologize, Poppy for my behavior in your ward. But you must understand that you have dealt me quite a shock and I feel that I must think about what to do with the situation that I find myself.” 

 

Poppy’s eyes softened and she patted him on the shoulder. “If you should continue to have any nausea, any anti-nausea potion should work for you as nothing you take with affect the baby. As for the other…” she cleared her throat and continued, “joys you will be experiencing, there’s nothing I can really recommend other than to grit your teeth and bare it. If they get too bad, you can take a pain potion.

 

“But know this the reason why some of your pains are worse than what is normal is because the baby does sense the strife between its parents and is making its feelings known. So, you need to think hard about what you want. Do you want to be part of your child’s life? Or will you let lies and deceit rob you of your family? Now if you will excuse me I have some other duties I must attend.” 

 

Severus watched Poppy walk over to the partitioned area and disappear behind the curtain as he made his way out of the hospital wing and back down to his chambers in the dungeons, he has a lot to think about.

 

The door to the ward had barely closed when Hermione whipped the invisibility cloak off and sat heavily back on the bed. She had heard everything that Severus and Poppy had spoken of and drew in a shaky breath. When Severus had exploded at his prognosis, she had been so very tempted to make a run for it. But knew that it would’ve ended with her being caught and she didn’t want to contemplate what his reaction would’ve been then. So she remained hidden under the cloak in the curtained off part of the ward and listened. 

 

Hermione could not help the bit of warmth that bloomed in her chest at Poppy’s words to Severus. She couldn’t help but hope that he’d want to be in his daughter’s lives. She looked over at Poppy and smiled timorously and she returned the smile.

 

“Now my dear, you need to take these vitamins and I want to see you again in four weeks for another check up. If you would like I can try to see you at Malfoy Manor if it would make you feel more comfortable. But with term starting soon it may not be feasible. Please let me know no later than a week before your next appointment as to which you’d prefer. Don’t forget to drink plenty of water and eat four to five small meals a day. Walking is also good for you, but make sure you don’t over do it. Do you have any questions for me?” Poppy asked while she started to tidy the area they were in.

 

Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head. “No, I don’t really have any questions right now. Except, can I floo back to the Manor directly from your office or do I need to go back to Minerva’s office?”

 

“You can floo directly from here, I have access to the full floo network in case of an emergency. Normally, I would not use it, but in this instance you may. And I will see you in four weeks. If you should feel anything change suddenly, don’t hesitate to contact me or Minerva. Go home and get some rest.” Poppy said grasping Hermione’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

 

Hermione nodded and folded the invisibility cloak up and stuffed it back into her beaded bag. “Thank you, Poppy. I will see you again soon.” And she made her way back to Poppy’s office to floo back to Malfoy Manor.      

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at Lily's motivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of you probably don't want to read a Lily centric chapter, but we need to know some of what the antagonist is thinking, right?
> 
> This chapter is unbeta'd, as always if you see any glaring errors please let me know. 
> 
> And don't forget to review!

**Malfoy Heir to Wed**

   By Rita Skeeter  

23 August 2003 

 

                                           Yes! You heard it here first! Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of reformed Death Eater Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Black (formally Malfoy) and heir to the                                                 Malfoy enterprise and fortune has announced that he is to wed Astoria Greengrass. She being a minor baron's daughter and one of the Sacred twenty-eight                                             and one that remained neutral during the Second Wizarding War told an unnamed source that she is happy with the match.

 

                                           “I love Draco with all my heart and when he asked me to marry him I couldn’t say ‘no’” Astoria is quoted as saying to a close friend.

 

                                           No word yet on how Lord Lucius Malfoy sees the arrangement. While the Greengrass family is part of the Sacred Twenty-eight, their neutrality may have                                                   played a part in the match to help repair the reputation of the Malfoy name, perhaps? 

 

                                           And what of the rumours of Lord Malfoy’s involvement with the pregnant war heroine Hermione Granger? He may be too busy canoodling with a possible                                                 future Lady Malfoy to care that the match is not all that advantageous except in the possible repair of social standing. 

 

                                           We, here at the  _ Prophet _ have to wonder if there may be a double wedding in the future? Draco Malfoy has not expressed any comment as to his father’s                                                     involvement with Miss Granger. How does he feel that his possible future step-mother is the same age as he? 

 

                                          Well, never fear dear readers we may just find out! It has come to my attention that Lord Malfoy will be hosting an engagement gala for the newly affianced                                              couple. It is to be the week leading up to Samhain and the invitations are already a much coveted item all through Magical Britain. But who will play hostess                                            to Lord Malfoy’s host? Well, dear readers I am sad to say we will have to wait until the event to find out.

  
  


Lily laid down the week old copy of the  _ Daily Prophet _ she was reading one morning while in her rooms near Gryffindor tower and sipping some coffee. Nineteen years of living in the States has weaned her off of tea and she now prefered a good strong colombian dark roast in the mornings. The article she has just read causing thoughts to whirl in her head. 

 

Severus had yet to apologize for his rude behavior a few nights ago and she was more than willing to let him continue to sulk and make him crawl back to her on bended knee. She has suspected that her influence on him was waning, but knew that couldn’t be possible. Her Amour-Imperium potion had never failed. It was how she had snared James Potter while at school after all. And while it was not a love potion such as Amortentia and others of its ilk. No, what Amour-Imperium did was allow the users own pheromones to influence the amygdala and confuse it. What was felt was not “love”, it allowed for the suggestion of love, but was not the true emotion it was in esense a mind control potion.

 

Lily knew that her potion could be considered on the cusp of dark magic, if there could ever be such a thing. No, she was of the belief that magic was neutral and it was your intent that made it light or dark. So, she had no qualms using her creation to get what she wanted. It wasn’t like she actually killed anyone, right?   

 

Sure, she hadn’t used the potion while living in the States under an assumed name, but that was due to Dumbledore's spellwork. It was just assumed that she and James were in fact in love and that idea was woven into the memory charms. Once the charms started to reverse, their so called love turned to apathy. Lily had not felt the need to ensnare James in her web again as it was found that the bulk of the Potter fortune was now in Harry’s control leaving a minor pittance to James and Lily. 

 

Growing up in Cokeworth was hard. Yes, she and her family had lived in the more affluent area of town. But it was still a mill town and it instilled the need to always be better than anyone else. Lily equated better with having money, it was ingrained in her psyche. When she had met Severus, a grimy pale urchin from the wrong side of town. She was at first going to snub him as below her notice. 

 

But then she had shown a bit of accidental magic and Petunia had called her a freak, Severus had shown her he could do magic too. She latched onto him, so that he could show her all he knew and she could show him what she had and what he would likely never see given his upbringing. In Lily’s mind it was not an exchange of equals, it was the better person learning what was needed to achieve personal goals nothing more or less. She did not take into account the lesser persons feeling, for what did they matter to her?

 

Lily sighed as her thoughts turned back to her sham of a marriage to James Potter. In Hogwarts she had gravitated to him. Not only was he from a rich family, he was a pure blood and she knew that she would need his influence to make it in the Magical world. She being a Muggleborn, she quickly learned that in order to get anywhere she would need to distance herself from her Muggle roots. 

 

In school, when James and the marauders had picked on Severus, she made token protests, all in the name of her  _ friendship _ with him. But by time fifth year came, she was becoming tired of it. She knew he grew up in a tough neighborhood and he should be able to hold his own. She felt that Severus was weak willed to not stand up to his tormentors. She didn’t once think that they had an unfair advantage of four against one nor James’ invisibility cloak and map. So when Severus’ called her a Mudblood, she used it as an excuse to sever all ties to him and refused his repeated attempts at apologizing.

 

After school, she and James got married and had Harry. Voldemort’s rise to power was growing and they both joined the Order of the Phoenix. When Harry was a year and a half old, Dumbledore had come to them about the plot to have them killed. How he knew they would be betrayed, Lily still did not know. But that was Dumbledore for you. He had told them that they were being relocated from Godric's Hollow and that Harry would be taken to a safe place. At first, Lily had protested but was overruled by both James and Dumbledore. 

 

Dumbledore had taken some blood from both James and Lily saying that it would be used in protection for Harry. What he had done Lily still not know for certain, but it was in all likely a blood ward. Whatever spell Dumbledore has used allowed the killing curse to bounce off of Harry, thus making him the  _ Boy-Who-Lived _ .  Dumbledore then modified her and James’ memories and sent them off to New York, not knowing they had left their son to become a weapon in the war against Voldemort.

 

After their memories were restored and Lily found out that the Potter fortune was no longer in her care and control she demanded a divorce. Sighting grievous manipulation and reckless endangerment of herself and their son on the part of James for agreeing to Dumbledore’s outrageous plans before and during the war. So, James agreed to the divorce. Provided that Harry was told that it was an amicable split. 

 

It was during the move back to Britain that Lily started reading about Severus’ actions during the war and that he had done it all in her memory. It had given her the idea that she could ensnare him and ride his coattails or in Severus’ case billowing cloak to a life of luxury. 

 

Severus had been awarded the Order of Merlin, first class and given a hefty stipend for the rest of his life due to his many sacrifices to the greater good. And there was also the potions he patented that still rained royalties into his vault. Lily knew all this as along with his actions during the war, his financial records had also become a matter of public scrutiny, as he had inherited the remainder of Dumbledore's estate after Aberforth refused it.

 

What Lily had not anticipated was that Severus would be involved with one of his former students and still living in the wilds of the Scottish Highlands, teaching potions to students that couldn’t care less instead of reveling in his fame and living in leasure. And to top it all off, his former lover turns out to be pregnant!

 

When Harry had let that little gem drop, Lily had felt a moment of blind panic. She knew that magical pregnancies affected both parents and she worried that Severus would notice something off. So, in a moment of brilliance and with the influence of her Amour-Imperium laced perfume she insinuated that if Hermione was in fact pregnant that it may not be Severus’ child and she just let Severus’ naturally suspicious mind go where it would.

 

But now, she knew she had to try and reinforce her claim upon Severus. She needed him to marry her so that she would have legal access to his fortune. Once she had his ring she would high herself off to sunnier climes and liviler social interactions. She really didn’t care what Severus did with himself after they married. She would, of course have to come back to reinforce her claim and she had been working on strengthening her potion so that she would not have to come back except every six to nine months. And living in Severus’ chambers had afforded her access to some of the best sources in potion making.

 

She had just hit a break through before she stormed out of Severus’ rooms almost a week prior. In her haste to pack she thought she may have dropped the lily shaped bottle that held to stronger version of her potion. She didn’t panic though, she assumed that once the elves cleaned his rooms that the bottle would be found and placed with the rest of her belongings that were still in his rooms to be picked up later. 

 

Lily scanned the article again and silently scoffed. What did her fellow muggle-born witch have that caused two of the most powerful dark wizards after Voldemort to be drawn so to her? Lily didn’t think that it could be that Hermione was just a good person, who saw the best in everyone and allowed them to be the best they could be. No, Lily’s way of thinking was clouded. She felt the only way to get ahead was to manipulate the situation to her advantage.

 

She knew that the only reason she hadn’t been sorted into Slytherin, was because she was a muggle-born witch. Hufflepuffs were too loyal and Ravenclaws too logical for Lily to fit in with them. No, it was the bold and brash Gryffindors that concealed her within their ranks. Their act before they think mentality allowed for Lily to assimilate and outwardly exhibit the same characteristics while concealing her natural devious nature. The sorting hat had even told her that is why she was going into be a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin and she worked well with what she had.

 

Now, she had to try and get Severus to agree to take her along with him to the Malfoy Gala. She was the mother of the savior of the wizarding world and she felt it was her rightful place to be among the glittering elite of society. She figured that Severus would receive an invitation, as he was Draco’s Godfather and it was a momentous occasion. But she also knew that Severus hated to socialize and getting him to agree to go, let alone take her would be difficult. But, Lily was nothing if not resourceful. 

 

She may have lost her improved version of Amour-Imperium, but she still had some from an earlier batch. It should still afford her enough influence to get Severus to agree and take her with him. However, she thought that she may need to reinforce the perfume with her imperium laced lip gloss just for that added bit of manipulation.        

 

Lily chuckled softly at the gullibility of men. They were ruled by their cocks and so easy to manipulate. She began to think of how she could get close enough with Severus in private in order to bring him back under her control. Though she was loath to think about it, she may actually have to sleep with him this time to get her way, instead of relying on the influence of her potion to give the impression that she had.  Lily finished her coffee and clipped out the article from the  _ Prophet _ . She had plans to make.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a little introspection from Lucius and a dash of interaction between he and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. I am so glad that you liked it even though Lily is just plain evil. 
> 
> Secondly, I thank ThePurpleWombat who beta'd this chapter for me. You have helped improve my writing tremendously.
> 
> Thirdly, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

He stood in the doorway of his expansive library, just taking in the golden sunlight that filtered through the massive widows. But it wasn’t the books and manuscripts that had him so captivated. No, it was the curly head of the woman sitting amid piles of books and other bric-a-brac.   

 

She was bent over a large, dusty tome. No doubt looking up some obscure and outdated law to help her most recent assignment as the lead researcher in the MLE. The desk she sat at concealed the growing bump of her pregnancy. A few weeks ago she had come back after seeing Madam Pomfrey, she was shaking and at first he was unsure what could have happened. But then the largest smile Lucius had ever seen graced her face and she announced that she was having twins.

 

Lucius was shocked to say the least, and he had to sit down rather heavily. Twins were such an uncommon occurrence in Magical Britain, but then to find out that they were identical and female was astronomical. And then Hermione gave Lucius the most precious of gifts, she took his hand and laid it upon her belly and he felt them kick for the first time. 

 

When he and Draco had first come upon her in the middle of Hogsmeade, near inconsolable with tears over six months ago, He’d felt an almost instantaneous need to protect her and he did not know why. Sure, he’d felt it was his duty to offer her a shoulder and an ear, he knew that she had stood up at both his and Draco’s trials. It was she along with Mr. Potter that allowed them to be able to go on with life and not end up rotting in Azkaban. That sense of duty only increased when he found out the reason why she was so inconsolable. His friend, nay one could almost call him brother, had taken her heart. Betrayed it and crushed beneath his dragon-hide boots. 

 

To say Lucius was shocked that Severus was participating in a sordid affair, let alone that it was with the Boy Savior’s mother was just too fantastic to believe.  Though not the most adept at legilimency, he was able to glean enough from Hermione’s overwrought mind to know she was telling him the truth. 

 

He had witnessed the confrontation in Severus’ room when he had confessed the affair. He knew that Severus had harbored an unrequited obsession with the Evans chit in school and he’d been near catatonic when he learned of her supposed death. Lucius had known that was when Severus had turned away from their then Lord. And frankly, Lucius was glad for it. Though, he had no idea of the pain that Severus would go through for years and almost end up losing his life.

 

Though Lord Voldemort had still been a charismatic person by his first fall, he had begun showing signs of his megalomania. For the longest time, he was “Tom” to his comrades. They were all brothers in arms against the encroachment of muggle ideas in traditional wizarding society. And then he began to change, not just his appearance, which was shocking in itself. But in his ideas as well. 

 

It was not known at the time what had made him change so drastically. It was common knowledge now that Lord Voldemort was creating horcruxes, splitting his soul into ever smaller pieces and becoming more monstrous as he went. And the more Tom fell into darkness, the more the idea of total annihilation of muggle kind became the cornerstone of his powerbase. He drew like-minded people like flies to shit and when Severus had revealed the partial prophecy it has sealed Lily, James and little Harry’s fate. Or so it seemed.     

 

Dumbledore for all his “Greater Good” rhetoric was just as devious and secretive as Voldemort. He had played a masterful game of chess with hundreds of pawns, and while he didn’t live to see his game culminate in the destruction of Voldemort, Lucius had suspected that he knew just what the outcome would be.

 

Lucius had never been one of Dumbledore’s greatest fans, even without being in Voldemort’s pocket. There was a time that Lucius had shared the opinion that muggle ideas were tearing the fabric of wizarding society apart. And he’d been raised to think that Muggle-born witches and wizards were no better than house-elves, centaurs and other magic creatures.

 

What he had not bought in so wholeheartedly was the wanton destruction of the lesser beings. For how could a society run if not on the backs of those below? It was quite a shock to have his ideals turned in its ear. And it was mostly due to the woman he was studying so intently now. For to see her in action was truly outstanding, her power fairly crackled around her. Especially when she was defending a cause that was dear to her or defending her friends.

 

Lucius was torn from his thoughts when a voice called to him. “Lucius? Are you going to stand in the doorway and watch me all day?” The humor lilting the voice was abundantly clear as were the twinkling burnished copper eyes peering at him from the desk.

 

“I’m sorry my dear, it appears that the sun has dazzled me by highlighting your beauty and I was quite dumbstruck.” Lucius smoothly replied walking into the room and taking the seat across from her.

 

“Flaterer,” Hermione snorted. “You and I both know that I am no great beauty. Right now I resemble a beached whale more than Aphrodite. I have lived here long enough to know when you lay the compliments on thick you are after something. What can I do for you? 

 

‘Oh if you only knew, Hermione’ Lucius thought. Yes, it was true that Hermione Granger was not what some would call beautiful and for the longest time Lucius was one of them. But as time had progressed and he’d watched her body bloom with motherhood, he could not help but be in awe. 

 

Narcissa had refused to let him see her as her pregnancy had advanced. As soon as the slightest bump had appeared, Lucius was banished from their marriage bed. Narcissa had even moved to an entirely different wing of the house and the only beings who saw her were house elves and a few of society’s ladies. Lucius did not see his wife again until a week after giving birth to Draco. 

 

He had felt the effects of  _ compassionis doloribus, et conceptus _ but had not been able to actually  _ feel _ Draco kicking while laying his hand upon his wife’s stomach. And the lack of that bond had irrevocably damaged his relationship with his wife. While their marriage was not a love match they had been content with each other. Some could say that the lack of bonding during Narcissa’s pregnancy may have caused his decent back into darkness. It by no means excused his behavior, but it made for a plausible reason.    

 

He was brought back by Hermione snapping her fingers and drawing his attention. “Lucius you were wool gathering again. Don’t try and tell me my beauty captivated you again, because you are full of shite. Are you going to tell me what you needed?” Hermione asked with a bit of impatience in her tone. She needed to finish her current assignment before she went on maternity leave in another month. 

 

Lucius felt a smirk curl the corner of his mouth at her casual use of profanity. He was at first shocked to hear her swear, but now he actually found it amusing for she had some rather creative swear words she would occasionally pepper conversations with. Usually they were at his son’s expense and no doubt learned while staying with the Weasley’s during holiday breaks.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry Hermione. As you are aware with the engagement gala for Draco and Astoria coming up I find myself in need of a hostess. As Astoria is one of the guests of honor, I cannot in good conscience ask her to do it. And as I am no longer married, asking my ex-wife to cut into her time sunbathing is just beyond the pale.” Lucius said the last so dryly it made the Sahara look like paradise and Hermione had to stifle a snicker. For to picture the pale and perfect Narcissa Black languishing in the French Riviera sun was too amusing. True, it was now where she called home, but it was doubtful that she went anywhere without being covered from neck to toes with the largest wide brimmed hat she could find on her head.

 

“And what does this have to do with me, Lucius?” Hermione asked already knowing what he would be asking. When he just looked at her, she began to shake her head no. “No, Lucius. I will not be the hostess of the engagement party. I have no formal affiliation with your family. It’s bad enough what the papers are saying about our non-existent relationship. It would be like feeding me to the lions if I appeared on your arm.”

 

“Hermione, you have to attend the gala. Draco and Astoria would be very disappointed if you didn’t. Don’t mind the paparazzi, you not attending would probably just fuel the speculation and they would just invent increasingly outrageous stories to sell their papers.” Lucius tried to reason with her.

 

“I never said that I wouldn’t be attending. I said that I wouldn’t be the hostess. I hardly know the ins and outs of high society. What if I make an egregious faux pas? No, I cannot in good conscience let that happen. You have been so good to me by taking me in and allowing me to stay, to use your resources. And for that I can never fully repay you, but…” Lucius interrupted her.

 

“But, nothing Hermione. I am not asking you to do this as a form of repayment. I am asking you to be my hostess so that I can protect you.”

 

“Protect me? Why would I need protection? I doubt any of the hundreds of people that disapprove of me being pregnant and unmarried will be attending one of the largest social events of the year and if they were it is unlikely they would actually try to harm me during said event. And I thank you very much, but I can protect myself.” Hermione said looking disdainful. 

 

“I know you can protect yourself, Hermione. But there is one who might be attending that you will find it difficult to do so. As Draco’s Godfather, I am honor bound to invite Severus to the gala. While it’s unlikely that he will in fact come of his own volition, I have no doubt that the weed known as Lily Evans will try to coerce him into making an appearance. 

 

“And while I can word the invitation to only include him, it may cause his attentions to become focused on you. With you as my hostess, it would be very difficult for him to try and get you alone to possibly harm you and your babies. Would you want to take that risk?”

 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. Lucius’ arguments were pragmatic to the core. She knew of the possibility of Severus coming to the party and was even prepared to see Lily on his arm. What she had not considered was the possibility of him actually harming her or their children. She then remembered something Severus had said while in the hospital wing.

 

_ “I apologize Poppy, for my behavior in your ward. But you must understand that you have dealt me quite a shock and I feel that I must think about what to do with the situation that I find myself.” Severus said. _

 

What if the solution that Severus came up with for his situation was to eliminate the cause? Could he knowingly cause injury or even death to his own flesh and blood? Hermione in her heart of hearts didn’t think so, but her first priority were to her babies. Two perfect little girls that were the center of their mother’s world. She would do anything to protect them. As if feeling their mother’s distress Magdalene and Madeline both began to kick. She ran her hands over her belly to try and soothe them.

 

With her mind made up Hermione looked at Lucius, “Very well, you have made a compelling argument for me to be your hostess. But remember I was not born into your society and that you risk embarrassment if something should go wrong. While I would hope that Severus wouldn’t try anything in public I would feel better with you at my back. And if being hostess is what you require, I will do it.” She got up and came around the desk and stood next to him.

 

“I feel we have become friends and I care deeply for you, Lucius. I-” she was interrupted by the feel of warm hands on her cheeks as Lucius stood up. He looked deep into her eyes searching for something. He must have found it as before Hermione knew it, his head descended and he gently covered her lips with his. The kiss was light and he did not try to deepen it, even when Hermione parted her lips to gasp and it would have been all too easy.  

 

“I thank you, my dear.” Lucius said, his lips still a hair's breadth away from her’s. Hermione felt a warm tingling feeling in her core. Lucius was a very good looking wizard and she had felt an attraction toward him for some time. She didn’t know if it were just pregnancy hormones or what. So she fought her attraction, she still loved Severus and until they could meet and determine how to raise their children.  _ If _ and it was a big if Severus actually wanted to be in their lives, she would not fall into another relationship until the old was completely resolved.

 

“Lucius I-” he placed a finger on her lips shushing her. Hermione rolled her eyes and he laughed at her.

 

“I know, Hermione. One kiss does not a relationship make. But I want you to know that I would be honored to call you my own. In the last few months you have shown me that love is not a completely abstract concept. No, I’m not saying I love you, I am saying that it could be very easy to love you. I know you and Severus have much to resolve and if it came about that he redeems himself in your eyes and he is the one you want I will support you both. But I want you to keep in mind there are other wizards who are out there waiting.”

 

“Oh, Lucius. You are such a silver tongued snake aren’t you?” Hermione asked, her eyes alight with laughter and she laughed aloud when he flicked his tongue out emulating said snake.

 

“Now Hermione, you have an appointment with Madame Brodeur from Robes Élégantes for your gown fitting. She will be in the sun room at eleven o’clock, try not to be late.” Hermione huffed and Lucius grinned.

 

“You knew I would say yes eventually didn’t you? Lucius, if I didn’t like you so much I would tranfigure you into a snake, you sneaky Slytherin.”    

 

“And you, my dear would make a splendid lioness. I have always thought it was a shame that the male of the species had that glorious mane of hair.” Lucius teased his eyes dancing over her riotous curls. “Now, please excuse me I am meeting with Bindy to approve the menus for the gala. If you need me I will be in my study.”

 

“Very well, Lucius. You may have won this time but you best look over your shoulder. I may force you to take me to the Muggle cinema to get even.” Hermione said while poking him in the chest.

 

Lucius grabbed the finger that was poking him, turned her hand over and laid an slightly opened mouth kiss to the back of it, his tongue touching the knuckle of her middle finger. Hermione inhaled sharply and Lucius’ eyes positively smoldered. “I would look forward to it, you and I in the back row of a dark theater. Just think of the possibilities.” And with that Lucius whirled around and left Hermione standing there completely gobsmacked.  

 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Severus introspection, an invitation and a potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there is not much to say. There is a lemon in this chapter, if you don't like to read those types of things... Why are you reading a story marked as explicit in the first place? ;-)
> 
> This chapter has not been beta'd so if you see any glaring errors please let me know. 
> 
> As always, don't forget to leave a review!

Severus sat in his office going over some last minute changes to his NEWT silibus one early September day. His mind really wasn’t on the changes he was making, it was on what he had learned when he’d seen Poppy in the hospital wing a few days prior. Hermione really was pregnant. She was having his child and he was not there with her to experience it with her. 

 

He never thought he would live to have a family of his own. First, the woman he had wanted in his youth was someone else’s and then that same woman had been killed, or so Albus had made it seem. And then when Voldemort had risen again, Severus did not think he would live to see the end of the war and he was nearly proven correct. 

 

While he was convalescing at St. Mungo's, he had been subjected to Hermione’s presence on a daily basis. At first he was bitter and withdrawn. He felt that he didn’t deserve to live, that his reward should have been death. It was not until she had become irate with him and made him see that maybe he could have a life after all. No more masters, his debt to Albus and Lily paid. It was also at St. Mungo's that Severus began to look upon his former student differently.  

 

He had refused to engage her in an intimate relationship while she was still a student, even though she was an adult. While there was no policy in the Hogwarts by-laws that prevented such a relationship, it was a matter of his own personal morals. Hermione didn’t protest much either, being the studious person she is. She was content to be able to pass the time with him in his study, either reading from his vast library or talking theory. They had both been content with some light petting and kisses for that first year.

 

But as soon Hermione received her certificate of completion, something had taken over them both and they could no longer stop the hunger that existed between them from consuming them in its flames. Hermione though a virgin, was not naive. When Severus had thrown her over his shoulder after the graduation ceremony, she let out a peel of laughter that rang out across the great hall. She had told Severus later that she had hoped something like that would occur. She’d said that it made her feel desirable and when Severus had reached his chambers and let her down she had practically tackled him to the floor.

 

Severus felt his blood warm as he continued to remember that first night in Hermione’s arms. He could remember her telling him how she felt, she had described everything in detail after the fact and it was one of his fondest memories. 

 

She had pounced upon him and kissed him, these weren’t the tentative and slow kisses they had indulged in before. No, theses kisses were fire, like molten lava was about to engulf them both. Frantically, she had begun to unbutton his robes. She had moaned and growled at how many buttons his robes had. Severus, for his part allowed her to do what she would. Her passion had overwhelmed him and he savored it.

 

Frustrated, she sat up still straddling him and yanked at his waistcoat, buttons flying everywhere. She was about to do the same to his linen shirt, when he stopped her by whispering a spell that released all of the buttons on his attire. She huffed at him and he grinned cheekily at her. He would have never done so in the past, but he was comfortable with Hermione enough to show his true self. The part of him that teased and laughed and enjoyed being teased.

 

Hermione then pushed his shirt and waistcoat off of his shoulders, they became bunched around his wrists and it pinned his arms to his side. His eyes blazed with desire as she then began to unbutton her own robes. She wore a simple blouse and skirt beneath. Once that robes were off she ran her wand down her blouse and it was transfigured into a silk chemise, her skirt disappearing along with her stockings and shoes. Severus could also tell that her bra had been removed as well, her nipples strained at the silk of her chemise and he groaned at the sight.

 

Hermione stood up and allowed him to finish removing his shirt and waistcoat. He reached for her again, bring her against his body and ravage her mouth, his teeth nipped at her full lower lip and their tongues dueled. Severus’ hands were not idle either, they skimmed down her back and when they reached the hem of her chemise it was gathered and swiftly brought up over her head and forgotten on the floor. She gasped at the swift movement and her eyes went liquid, the lids heavy with lust and what could have been construed as the first twinge of love.

 

Severus stepped back and surveyed what he uncovered, and he felt himself harden. She was beautiful, her riotous hair, liquid burnished copper eyes, slightly tanned skin, kiss swollen lips. He took in everything she had to offer and then some. He drew her back into his arms and kissed her again, but sweetly and softly this time. Little nipping kisses that peppered her lips, he suckled at her lower lip, drawing it into his mouth. He backed her up, until her knees hit the side of his bed and he pushed her slightly to fall upon the soft mattress and silken cotton sheets. 

 

He lowered himself down upon her, nudging her knees apart and settling against her. He ground his growing arousal against her mound, drinking in her gasps of delight. He could feel her arousal begin to seep into his trousers and he grew impatient. He wanted to feel her lust upon his naked body, wanted to plunge his shaft into her so deeply that he left a permanent mark. He wanted to own her and be owned as well.

 

Severus stood up and hastily stepped out of his trousers, his cock swollen and red with blood. Her eyes had widened at the sight and she began to pant lightly. She had known that Severus was well endowed, as she had felt him hard against her several times during the year. And to know that she could finally claim him, and he claim her caused blood to rush to her core igniting her lust. 

 

Severus began to stalk toward her, his dark grey eyes almost black with desire. She scrambled into the middle of the bed before he grabbed her ankle and yanked her back.

 

“No, no, my pretty little witch. You are mine now, I intend to claim every single inch of your delectable body.” he growled low as he continued to advance on her.

 

He settled his body on hers, chest to chest, his cock grinding into her and she moaned, her hips shifting to have more contact. He lowered his head and rained kisses down her throat and settled on the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. He raked his teeth lightly at her pulse point and the sucked on her neck. He knew that she would say something about him leaving a mark on her, but he didn't much care. He would take pride knowing that he marked her as his. 

 

Hermione moaned and arched against him as he continued to lave and suck at her neck. She told him later that she almost began to think that the vampire rumours may have some truth to them, but she had loved it nonetheless. 

 

“Please, Severus. More!” She cried and he inched his way down her body to her breasts. He engulfed one soft mound in his mouth and pulled on the nipple hard, almost to the point of pain. She cried out and clutched at his head, not letting him go. He moved to the other breast and repeated the same action. Hermione writhed under him, her legs coiled around his hips and she ground herself against him. She felt as if she were on fire and only he could put it out.

 

Blindly, she reached between them and grasped ahold of his cock bringing it to her entrance. She needed him inside her, yes it was her first time. But she felt if he were not inside her, she would combust. Severus threw his head back when she grasped ahold of him and felt her bring him close to the entrance of her body. He gently took her hand and withdrew it from him and then unhooked her legs from his hips.

 

She mewled in protest, but then gasped when he settled once again upon her, but this time his head was pillowed on her thigh. He pushed against her other leg to open her wide. He could smell her juices gathering and his mouth watered to taste them. When he had her leg placed where he wanted it, his hand lightly pet at her mound. He ran a single finger from the top of her thatch of hair, down through her lower lips, skimming over her clit and ghosting over her entrance. He repeated this several times going deeper each time.

 

He then took his thumb and ring finger and parted her lips to be able to see her clearly. Her labia was flushed a deep pink and her clit stood out from its hood. He blew gently upon her and she moaned, he could see the muscles at the entrance of her channel clench as if wanting to hold something. Slowly he inched closer and ran his tongue from the base of her channel to her clit. She cried out, “Severus! Please, I need you!”

 

He looked up at her and her pupils were blown out, only a small ring of copper could be seen. He had hoped to be able to bring her to climax with his mouth first, but seeing the look in her eyes made him change his mind.

 

He shifted once more until his hips were nestled in the cradle of hers. He leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue danced with hers and their breaths panted, mingling in the small space between them. 

 

“Are you ready for me, witch? Ready for me to claim you and make you mine?” He whispered hotly in her ear, his voice growling.

 

“Yes, Severus. Make me yours, please I burn,” she moaned and clutched at his shoulders with her hands.

 

He took his shaft in hand and aligned it with her drenched entrance, thrusting slightly and then rubbing the head along her slit to her clit and back spreading her moisture. Slowly, he began to thrust himself into her heat. He had hardly breached her entrance when he came to a stop at her hyman. She gasped, but not in pain.

 

“Yes, witch. Once I breach you, you will be mine and I yours.” He groaned at the feel of her channel clenching around the head of his cock. “This will hurt, and there will be no going back once done. Are you sure this is what you want?”

 

She didn’t answer him. Instead he felt her legs wind around his hips and lock at the small of his back and she pulled him down onto her, causing his shaft to impale her. She cried out in pain and clutched at his shoulders, he groaned at the feeling of finally being engulfed within her scorching depths. He didn’t move for several minutes waiting for her to adjust to him inside her.

 

She loosened her hold on his shoulders and shifted her hips, she hissed at the slight burn of unused muscles. Severus took this to mean that she was ready for him to move. He withdrew until only the head of his shaft was still within her and then slowly thrust back in. He groaned at the feel of her around him.

 

“Yes, so wet, so hot, soooo tight! You’re mine now witch, no one else can have you!”

 

Slowly they rocked together, soon it was not enough. Severus began to thrust harder at Hermione’s encouragement. He used her moans and cries to guide them both up toward climax. 

 

Suddenly, Severus shifted to his side and rolled onto his back, never once stopping his thrust. When he got to his back with Hermione straddled upon him, he guided her on how to rock against him. She felt filled to the brim, the head of Severus’ cock nudged at her cervix and she gasped at the slight ache. She wanted to feel more and began to thrust down upon him, rocking from front to back and side to side, lifting and thrusting.

 

Severus used this time to ply his hands to her breasts, he tweaked at her nipples until they were rigid and red. He then sat up and circled his tongue round one engorged peak. Hermione threw her head back, her channel began to clench on him and he knew she was about to peak. He took over thrusting into her, he lay back down and bent his knees giving him leverage to thrust hard up into her. She tightened around him and then suddenly went rigid. She cried out and shuddered, her body trying to milk his own climax out of him.

 

Severus then twisted them back around until he was on top of her again. He took her left leg and hooked it over the bend of his arm. Her right leg splayed out on the bed and he began to thrust hard against her, he could feel the heat building at the base of his spine and his balls drew up close to his body. It took just one, two, three more thrusts and he began to shudder, his cock jerking inside her as it released his seed into her and he groaned as his climax ebbed.

 

He collapsed onto her, both gasping for breath. Gently he turned her face toward him and kissed her.

 

*********         

 

There was a sudden shriek and Severus was torn from his recollections at the sight of a large Eagle Owl flying into his office. He shifted a little uncomfortable, his arousal hard in his trousers. His remembrances leaving him wanting. He adjusted himself in his trousers and waited until the owl landed on his desk.

 

“Hello, Octavius. What does Lucius have for me?” He asked the owl as it held out its leg and he untied the missive from it. The owl didn’t wait for a reply and flew out the way it came.

 

Severus looked at the envelope in his hands. His name written in golden calligraphy in the center. He broke the wax seal on the back and withdrew the vellum within. It was an embossed invitation.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_You’re cordially invited to celebrate the engagement of Draco Lucius_ **

**_Malfoy to Astoria Greengrass._ **

 

**_The celebration will commence the week leading up the Samhain and will culminate in a Gala ball on Halloween night._ **

**_Formal attire required._ **

**_Please RSVP no later than Friday, 10th of October, 2003._ **

**_Please indicate on the card provided, if you wish to include a plus one and which events you plan to attend as well as any special dietary needs._ **

  
  


Severus looked at the provided card and noted that there was to be a garden party and several teas, along with a hunt and if weather permitted a picnic during the celebration. Lucius seemed to be going all out for the event. But Severus couldn’t fault him, as he would want to do the same for his own child. And thinking of children brought him back to Hermione and the child she carried.

 

He didn’t know exactly how far along in her pregnancy she was, he could only guess that she would be nearing the nine month mark at around the time of the celebration.

 

Severus could remember how she looked in his dreams, she had been radiant, the sun shining of her hair and that smile that flirted with her full lips made his heart clench. He could picture her in his mind, her belly rounded with his child, her skin glowing with maternal love as her hands caressed her belly. He ached to be with her at this time, but knew that he made a huge mistake with taking up with Lily. 

 

He was still puzzled as to why Lily had just seemed to take him over. When he had first seen her again at the Ministry, he had been shocked and thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. But she had approached him and they began to talk. He didn’t think much of it when she invited him to have lunch with her. She had explained how Albus and hidden her and James in the States, their memories altered  and no recollection of ever having had a son. 

 

She also told him how their memories had slowly resurfaced after nineteen years of living another life. How James had begun to become distant and almost abusive to her. He never hit her but he was physically intimidating and he had begun to drink heavily. Both she and James had agreed to move back to England to reconnect with their son. And then they had decided to get divorced. Lily didn’t go into too many details about the divorce and Severus just assumed that it was due to James’ supposed abusive behavior.

 

Most of Severus’ memories of how he and Lily got together and how he had ended his five-year relationship with Hermione were hazy. It just seemed that once Lily was back into his life, nothing else mattered. And now that Severus was thinking back on it, his naturally suspicious mind began to go over the clues and things were just not adding up. 

 

Why would he leave Hermione for Lily? Why could he not remember clearly? He loved Hermione, he knew he did to the depths of his soul. What he thought was love as a teenager paled in comparison to what he felt for Hermione. But whenever Lily was near him, his thoughts became clouded and anything she suggested he would acquiesce to. But why? He would normally never blindly agree to anything.

 

Severus stood up and was about to retire to his chambers when his robes smacked against his desk. He hear something clinck in his pocket and could not remember what it could be. He dug into his pocket and grasped a hold of a bottle of some sort. He pulled it out to examine it. It was a perfume bottle with a lily shaped stopper at the top. 

 

He then remembered the night a couple of weeks ago when he had woken from a dream and he and Lily had quarreled. She had left and he had almost impaled his foot on the sharp cut crystal of the bottle now in his hand. He knew it was Lily’s perfume, he had seen her dab or spray it on herself several times in the last few months of her staying with him.

 

Severus lifted the stopper to sniff the perfume and he was puzzled when there was no discernable scent. It was odd, why would Lily have a perfume with no scent? He remembered what she would smell of after spraying the perfume. It was lavender and vanilla with a hint of citrus. It often struck him how similar Lily’s scent was to that of Hermione, but Lily’s was far more over powering.

 

That was another question, Severus had now that he thought of it. Why would Lily’s scent match Hermione’s in every way except strength? He knew that each person had their own unique scent. Two people could wear the same perfume, but it would smell different on each person. And he knew that Hermione never wore perfume, if she did her sinuses swelled up and she couldn’t breathe.

 

Severus looked at the bottle in his hands and determined that he would go to his lab and try to find out just what this perfume consisted of. He then thought back over the last two weeks of Lily not being in his chambers. His dreams, while still focused on Hermione were no longer violent. They had mostly consisted of them sitting and talking, sometimes she would appear pregnant and in others she wouldn’t. Severus found that when he awoke the next morning after these dreams the symptoms of  _ compassionis doloribus, et conceptus  _ were not nearly as debilitating as they were.

 

He still felt the baby kick, but it didn’t feel as if it was tap dancing on his bladder or using his kidneys as punching bags. Sometimes it did feel as if the child had more than two arms and legs and he couldn’t fathom why that was. He didn’t think for a moment that Hermione could’ve been carrying more than one baby. 

 

He longed to feel his child kick while touching Hermione’s belly, but knew that it was not likely to happen. He had buggered up royally and didn’t know how to begin to make amends.  He then thought of the invitation he’d received from Lucius. Maybe he could use the celebration of the engagement to try and repair his relationship with Hermione. He didn’t doubt that it would take planning and work to make it happen. But he needed to be able to have some sort of connection to his child and if he could get the mother to forgive him as well? Well, he didn’t see any problem with that.

 

Severus didn’t once think that Hermione being at Malfoy Manor had anything to do with Lucius. He knew that she and Draco had become friends of a sort while working at the Ministry. And he also knew that it was most probably Astoria who had pressured Draco to extend Hermione a place to stay.

 

Severus reached his laboratory and set about breaking down the perfume in the bottle. He had plans to make and little time in which to do them. It would take several days for the perfume to be broken down into its base components and then Severus would have some answers and no doubt questions to ask of Lily.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Good, bad? I should never ever write another lemon in my life?


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus makes a discovery, Lily has disappeared and Rita is plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the climax of this little story of mine. If you haven't noticed some of the tags have changed. I'm not making any promises but there may be a continuation of this story later on. 
> 
> This chapter has been Beta read by ThePurpleWombat, but not edited. As always if you see any major mistakes let me know. 
> 
> Also, don't forget to review!

Severus Snape was angry. No not just angry, he was enraged, furious, irate, incensed. There were several other adjectives that would describe how Severus was feeling at this precise moment.  It had taken almost an entire week for the “perfume” in the lily-shaped bottle to be analyzed and broken down. And then it took him another two days to be able to locate the potion that it was most similar to in one of the hundreds of books he had both at the school and at Spinner's End. 

 

Finally, he located to father potion in a thirteenth-century grimoire entitled Potions Moste Foul and Insidious. The potion that he had analyzed was a derivative of a potion called Imperium Totalum to where whomever ingested it would become the slave of the one who added a bit of themselves in the final stages of brewing, usually blood of the brewer.

 

Severus didn’t have a name for the potion that he was dealing with but he could tell that while it would not make in victim a complete slave, it would allow the brewer to influence the victim and inspire feelings of affection. While it couldn’t be classified as a love potion as it did not make the victim fall in love, it did make it where the victim would do almost anything the brewer wanted just to please them.

 

Imperium Totalum was a dark potion as it actually robbed the victim of free will and once imbibed the victim was never free again even with the death of the brewer. They would remain how the brewer left them, unable to take care of themselves until they too died of starvation or thirst for they could not follow any direction, other than that of the brewer.

 

The saving grace of the potion Severus had analyzed, if there could be such a thing, is that this potion required the brewer to dose the victim at regular intervals. And that it used components of Amortentia to make the victim smell the scent of the one they love and confuse the brewer with that person. But as soon as the brewer stops dosing the victim, they would regain their senses. Severus couldn’t help but admit that it was a rather ingenious potion. However, he was too angry with Lily and with himself to marvel the potion as a whole.

 

And Severus found that he had no one to take his anger out on, because Lily had disappeared. He didn’t know how long she’d been gone and when he asked Minerva when she might have left and where she may have gone, Minerva could not say. Severus at first thought that Lily might go to her son, and he made discrete inquiries, but it was like she just vanished.  

 

When Severus found out that Lily had vanished he railed and snarled, because he knew she was the cause of him abandoning Hermione during her pregnancy. She and their child were left without a home and him to protect them. The wizarding world usually didn’t tolerate unwed mothers to live with any sort of comfort and the child was branded a bastard with little to no way of ever making their way above the dregs of society. Severus could only assume that it was Hermione’s actions in the war that prevented her from becoming a pariah.

 

He knew that Lucius Malfoy, a man that Severus could count as a true friend had taken Hermione in. But he also knew that Lucius wasn’t one to be a philanthropist, that he always had an ulterior motive. And it worried Severus as he didn’t know what motive Lucius could possibly have. Could Lucius be thinking of making Hermione the new Lady Malfoy? Would he try to adopt Severus’ child and raise it as the spare to his heir, Draco? Severus clenched his fists in impotent anger, Hermione was supposed to be his! 

 

Just then Severus caught sight of the gilded invitation still sitting on his desk. He walked over and picked it up. It said that he would have to RSVP no later than October tenth. He looked at the calendar, it was September fifteenth, four days before Hermione’s birthday. He could send in his RSVP with time to spare. If he were to attend the party, he could then try to figure out Lucius’ motives. And maybe, just maybe try to speak to Hermione and try to salvage any part of their tattered relationship.

 

Thinking of Hermione’s birthday, made him long to see her. Maybe he could send her a gift, anonymous of course. He was sure if she knew he sent her a gift it would meet with a quick  _ Incendio _ and be nothing but ashes. But what to send her that would be mysterious enough that she wouldn’t guess it was from him, but still be something that he would send to her as a gift? This would take some thought.

He knew that she was unlikely to forgive him for his transgressions and abandonment of her and their child. But Severus was a Slytherin and he always worked the long game. He needed to re-establish himself in Hermione’s life and if he could work it, back into her heart and bed and this week long party might just be the foot in the door he needed. Severus felt a twinge in his chest at the thought of seeing Hermione large with his child. Maybe she would allow him to feel it kick? He tried not to get his hopes up that she would allow him to touch her so soon after his betrayal. But that tiny spark continued to flicker in his heart.

 

Severus then reached for a quill and marked down that he would be attending the celebration all week long. True, that is was during term and that he was supposed to be teaching. But he was also deputy Headmaster, after relinquishing the headship to Minerva after he was released from St. Mungo’s. And being deputy allowed for him to take a sabbatical, he would just need to find a temporary replacement to teach his classes.       

 

He didn’t think that Minerva would give him too much trouble, especially when he told her that it was to establish a bond with his child before he or she was born. Minerva didn’t need to know that he would be pursuing Hermione as well, in order to get her to forgive him. He just didn’t know exactly how he was going to go about it. Severus thought he was relying an awful lot on Hermione’s innate Gryffindor sensibilities and whatever tender feelings she may still harbor for him. But first he need to speak to Minerva and finalize his plans.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*    

 

A cloaked figure sat hunched in a shadowy corner of the Three Broomsticks nursing a fire whiskey. She’d had it planned all so perfectly. Her potion gave her enough power over Severus to make him think he was in love with her. She was able to get him to dump the child that he had been seeing. She couldn’t understand what Severus saw in her son’s friend Hermione Granger. She was a homely little thing. Petite and curvy, with uncontrollable hair. Ordinary brown eyes sat in a face that would never be called beautiful. 

 

Hermione was so unlike Lily herself being tall and willowy, with fiery red hair and bright emerald green eyes. Lily knew that she was beautiful and she had used her outward beauty to get things that she’d wanted. She also knew that Severus had held a tendre for her during their school years, but he’d not had many prospects and absolutely no money at the time. Lily had wanted so desperately to get out of the mill town they had grown up in, so she had let him have his feeling but they were never returned. 

 

Now, however she found that she was stuck. She couldn’t go back to James as they had parted so acrimoniously and she didn’t think she could go to her son, Harry as he was recently married and was an Auror. If Severus reported her use of Amour Imperium to the Ministry, Harry would have no option but to take her into custody. No, Harry could not help her.

 

If only she had not dropped that bottle with the stronger version of her potion in Severus’ bedroom when she had stormed out. She’d underestimated the power of her influence over Severus. Lily was so sure that he would’ve come crawling back to her, but after the first week and then the second had passed Lily began to worry. She worried about what Severus would discover should he find that bottle of potion. She had even gone so far as to sneak back into his quarters when he was teaching one day to try and find the bottle, no such luck. 

 

Now, she was stuck staying in a seedy little inn, the Three Broomsticks much too rustic for her refined tastes. And it was much too close to the school. If Severus should be running errands, he could very easily discover where she was hiding. She thought about going to see her sister Petunia, but quickly changed her mind. Petunia would not welcome her freak of a sister and one she thought was dead for the last nineteen odd years. 

 

Lily wasn’t by any means destitute, she had several thousand Galleons in her own vault at Gringotts, her divorce settlement from James. But it wasn’t near enough for Lily to live the life she felt she deserved. No, she felt that she deserved to be taken care of and to live a life of leisure. That is why when she saw in the  _ Daily Prophet _ that Severus had a net worth of five million Galleons and growing she had set her eyes and claws upon him.   

 

Lily took a small sip from her drink and grimaced. Why she ordered a fire whiskey she didn’t know, it was horrid stuff. But seeing the other patrons of the inn drinking either butterbeer or the fire whiskey, she choose the one that she thought would allow her to blend in better. She had kept her hood up when she ordered and then found her seat. She would have to see about getting a room for the night and then to plan what she would do next.

 

Just then that door was flung open and a woman in a lime green polyester imitation silk suit came in being trailed by a shifty man holding a camera. She was talking loud enough that Lily knew who she was almost instantly. It was Rita Skeeter and her photographer Bilbo or was it Bozo? it didn’t really matter, what did matter was what Ms. Skeeter was saying and it had ideas flying around Lily’s head. She paid closer attention when they say at the table nearest to her and Rita lowered her voice to a conspiratorial level. 

 

“We need to get on that guest list, Bozo. Not only is it the going to be the party of the century, but we could get some real dirt on Hermione Granger, yes we could. She’s shacked up with the senior Malfoy and who is to say that the baby she is carrying might actually be his? 

 

“Damn, if only the powers that be hadn’t edited my articles to Hades and back, that little tart would be out on the street and her baby labeled a bastard. Maybe if we get the right piece of dirt and prove that that Ms. Granger is not the model of the new wizarding world we could maybe get an extra pay day. I am talking blackmail, Bozo. It would be so delicious to finally get revenge on her for outing my animagus form and making me register.” Rita plotted and pretended to twirl an invisible mustache like old time villains. 

 

At the mention of blackmail an idea popped into Lily’s head. She didn’t think blackmail would work, but maybe, just maybe ransom could get her the money she needed to live the life she always wanted. Lily began to think of how she could pull off a kidnapping. It would be easier to wait until Hermione gave birth and then just take the baby, but she couldn’t help but think that she could get a better pay day if she managed to kidnap Hermione while still pregnant and then she could ask for double the payout. It really didn’t matter to her who actually paid the ransom, either Severus or Lucius.  

 

This would take some thinking, and she thought that the best opportunity to pull it off would be during the engagement celebration week. There was bound to be a time that Hermione would be alone and vulnerable. Lily quickly slammed back the rest of her drink and left the Three Broomsticks she would need to scout out an area that she could keep a heavily pregnant woman. For even though she was not above using Hermione to get ransome, she was not so callus as to want to put her in any real danger. Plans whirled in Lily’s mind as she apparated away to parts unknown.  

 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Hermione discuss the Gala Celebration and Lily continues with her nefarious scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long chapter this week... over 4,000 words... But a lot happens. This chapter has not been Beta'd so as always, if you see any major mistakes let me know. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

Hermione sighed deeply and laid down the book she’d been trying to read for the last hour. She was stretched out on a chaise in the garden room of the Dower House and just could not get comfortable. She felt that she was about to pop at any moment. She ran her hands over her belly and smiled when a hand or a foot pressed up against it.

 

She had so wanted to be able to share this with Severus, but he had made his choice and it wasn’t her and their children. She had cried copious tears over the past months. And for all her heartache she had also taken a bit of vindictive glee when she had found out that Severus would experience all of the symptoms of her pregnancy and had wanted to be a fly on the wall to see it for herself. She had gotten a glimpse of his reactions when she had visited Poppy at Hogwarts. At the time she had not relished in his discomfort as she was too scared that he would discover her behind that curtained off exam area. It was later when she recounted his reactions that she had a good chuckle.

 

Hermione thought herself a forgiving soul, but she was human and to know that Severus would not be left unscathed had lifted her up just a bit. But now she just wanted to greet her babies and get on with her life. She had tried numerous times to compose a letter to Severus letting him know that she hoped he would want to be part of their daughters lives, and every time it had read like a pathetic attempt to beg for him to come back to her and she grew disgusted with herself. 

 

Her mind then turned to another vexing Slytherin, Lucius. While he maintained a polite distance when in the presence of others, when they were alone he would flirt with her to such an extent as to leave her flustered and near bubbling over with need. The pregnancy hormones didn’t help in the least. She had been tempted so many times just to say fuck it and pounce on him. But her heart would not let her. 

 

She knew she could so easily fall in love with Lucius and she knew he would take care of her and her daughters. But she also knew that she couldn’t until Severus told her straight up what he wanted. Hermione was aware that she may just have the opportunity to find out as she had been in Lucius’ study when Severus’ RSVP had landed on his desk. 

 

Her stomach had dropped to her feet when she had seen his spidery scrawl saying he would be attending the entire celebratory week. He didn’t indicate that he would be bringing Lily and she had to fight down that little pulse of hope he would come alone. 

 

Her revery was broken when she heard the soft pop of apparition. Hermione peered around the chaise and saw Tippy standing there. Today she was wearing a white pillow case embroidered with purple tulips. Tippy’s sudden appearance no longer surprised Hermione as it seemed that Tippy had assigned herself to look after all of Hermione’s needs, even more so when Hermione’s pregnancy had become noticable.

 

“Hello, Tippy. Is there a problem at the Manor?” Hermione asked as she ran her hand over Tippy’s head in an affectionate caress.

 

“Oh, no Missy Mia. There is no problem, but Master Lucius is wanting to know if he should have a room prepared for you during the celebration as it would be easier for you and the babies.” Tippy said laying a hand on Hermione’s belly and seeming to speak to the twins within her, she looked up and continued to speak. 

 

“The babies say that they are not quite ready to be born, but soon and is urging Tippy to encourage Missy Mia to stay at the Manor. Please Missy Mia? Tippy will make sure that all is how you like it and that you will be safe.”

 

Hermione looked at Tippy and saw what could only be anxiety in her bulbus violet eyes. She felt her stomach drop, could something happen to her and her babies if she didn’t stay at the Manor? What could possibly happen? Both the Manor and Dower House were within protective wards. No one could apparate in or out without a member of the Malfoy family with them or the aid of a house elf. 

 

Hermione didn’t think anything untoward would happen, she assumed that Tippy’s anxiety was due to the pending birth of Madelene and Magdalene and she knew that it would be easier for her to play hostess if she were staying in the Manor proper. Hermione sighed as she turned and tried to sit up on the chaise. Tippy assisted her with a bit of elf magic that left Hermione feeling warm and cared for.

 

“Ok, Tippy. Tell Master Lucius that I will stay at the Manor during the festivities.” Hermione agreed out loud. She did this only to get Lucius to back off a little. He was worse than a mother hen and had been since Severus’ RSVP had arrived and she had gone into false labor. He had called for Poppy to come post haste to the Manor and have her looked over. Poppy had tutted at him and said that they were braxton-hicks contractions brought on by shock. And that it was a normal occurrence in pregnancy with multiples. After that incident he had been insistent that she stay at the Manor ever since and it was driving her around the bend.

 

“Oh, happy day! I’s will tell Master Lucius that Missy Mia is coming to the Manor to stay! And then I’s will come back and pack up Missy Mia’s things and have Gobber bring the *Barouche to takes Missy Mia to the Manor.” Tippy said ecstatically dancing around the chaise that Hermione was sitting on and then disapparated before Hermione could clarify that it was only a temporary stay.    

 

Hermione sighed and hoisted herself up onto her feet to start packing her bag for the stay at the Manor. She knew if she let Tippy deal with it she would have everything packed including the babies nursery and moved to the Manor. She would forever be grateful to Lucius for his generosity in letting her stay in the Dower House. Hermione had every intention of finding her own place once the twins were born and old enough, for she didn’t feel right to continue to take advantage of Lucius’ kindness. 

 

With Lucius allowing her to stay she had been able to save up quite a bit of her salary and would be able to put a down payment on a small cottage somewhere. She always thought Land’s End was beautiful and then there was always somewhere in the Cotswolds, especially Bourton On Water. There was a small magical community there and she had always wanted to live in a town with a river running through it.

 

Hermione finally made it to her room and slowly began to gather some clothing to pack for her stay in the Manor proper. She was interrupted by Tippy apparating back right next to her. She gave a startled squeak and sat down heavily on the bed her clothes clutched to her chest.

 

“Oh, Missy Mia! Tippy is a bad elf scaring Missy Mia she could have hurt the babies. Tippy is bad, bad!” Tippy cried as she ran to the night stand and was about to slam her fingers in the drawer when she was stopped by Hermione yelling.

 

“No, Tippy! Don’t punish yourself, it wasn’t your fault. The babies and I are just fine. You just startled me is all. You aren’t to punish yourself while you are with me, do you understand?”

 

Tippy nodded while large tears gathered in her violet eyes. Hermione smiled to reassure the tiny elf that she was not angry. She then turned and once again began to gather some clothing and place it in an overnight bag. Just then another elf popped in, it was Gobber. He had pale grey skin and darker grey eyes, he wasn’t as approachable as the other elves as he worked mostly with the Pegusi and Thestrals that pulled any number of Malfoy conveyance.

 

“Missy Mia, Tippy will finish packing for you. You is to go with Gobber and he will drives you to the Manor. Master Lucius said that he will await you in the sunroom for tea and he will then show you to your room.”

 

“Ok, Tippy. But know that you are only to pack enough for a week. My gown for the gala ball is in the wardrobe. This is just a temporary move, Tippy. I am coming back to the Dower House after the celebration is finished.” Hermione admonished the elf gently when she saw that Tippy was about to empty all of her drawers into her bag.

 

Tippy’s shoulders slumped a bit and she said, “yes, Missy Mia. Tippy understands.”

 

Hermione then turned to Gobber and said, “okay, Gobber lead the way to the carriage.”

 

Gobber grunted and pivoted on his heel, walked down the stairs and outside to await Hermione by the Barouche. A pair of Thestrals pawed impatiently at the ground. If Hermione weren’t heavily pregnant she would have just walked the Kilometer from the Dower House to the Manor. But then again if she weren’t pregnant she would have just had Tippy apparate her.

 

The drive was brief but pleasant, the leaves were turning and there was a crisp chill in the air that spoke of Autumn and the approaching winter. It reminded Hermione of spiced cider and ghost stories told in the common room. It was in fact her favorite time of year. 

 

As the carriage rounded a bend and Hermione saw the Manor come into view, it took her breath away. For even though she had suffered trauma within that great stone edifice during the war, it didn’t take away the beauty of the gothic building and the surrounding gardens. Lucius had done everything within his power to erase Voldemort’s presence, even going so far as to have the drawing room where her torture had taken place gutted and refitted as a solarium.  

 

And as if thinking of him had conjured him from thin air, Lucius stood on the rear patio awaiting for the carriage to stop and assist Hermione to alight from the vehicle. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat when she spied upon him. He was wearing tan breeches with highly polished black knee-high boots. A white linen shirt, unbuttoned at the throat and a dark green riders jacket. Instead of his ever-present cane he was lightly slapping a riding crop against his boot. He looked every bit the rakish lord from the bodice ripper novels she was guilty of reading. Even his long hair, while tied back in a queue blew gently in the wind and seemed to caress his neck, taunting Hermione.

 

Both he and Hermione knew he cut a fine figure and he used it to his advantage whenever possible. Hermione had remained stalwart and had refused most of his advances, but it didn’t stop her from admiring him. As if sensing her regard, Lucius straightened his stance and stopped tapping the riding crop on his boot.

 

The carriage came to a stop before him and he stepped lightly down from the patio to help Hermione down. “I thought you were waiting for me in the sun room, Lucius?” Hermione asked as he handed her down from the carriage. He took both of her hands, turned them over a placed a gentle kiss on each of her palms. Hermione gasped at the little spark that went through her, Lucius just smirked as he answered.

 

“The day is too fine to be stuck indoors. I thought we would have tea out here and discuss any final preparations that need to be done before guests begin to arrive tomorrow. We also need to discuss how you are going to handle Severus while he is here. While I don’t foresee him causing undue drama, if he does in fact bring Lily how will you handle it? I don’t want you to have any undue stress with being so close to the birth.” Lucius said while placing a guiding hand on the small Hermione’s and leading her to a wrought iron garden table and softly upholstered wicker chairs, a tea service already waiting on the table.

 

“I really can’t tell you how I will handle my reaction until I actually see him. And his RSVP indicated that he would not be bringing a plus one. Do you think that she will still come?” Hermione asked, stirring her tea.

 

“I wouldn’t put it passed her to try an wrangle her way into the party. From what I remember of her from Hogwarts, is that she would gravitate to the person who was the most popular. And Severus was so obsessed with her that he refused to see any of her faults.”

 

“Well, I don’t see how we could refuse her entry if she does accompany Severus as his plus one. We can always tell her to leave if she causes trouble. As for Severus, I will treat him with courtesy and if he wishes to speak to me civilly I’ll do it. I had hoped that the babies would already be here before any confrontation. I know he…” She paused and then continued, “Well, I thought he would never become violent, but the way he acted when he came to the Manor in July after that article came out made me think again.   

 

“And I really couldn’t tell what his reaction was when I went to see Poppy at Hogwarts. But, he seemed pretty subdued. Maybe it was just due to Poppy being there and him not knowing I was there. It is all unknown at this point.” She sighed and took a sip from her cup.

 

They continued to talk about other things that were planned for the celebration, each aware of the attraction between them. Hermione tried her best to ignore it and Lucius did his best to push it forward. He would gently caress her hand when handing her a fresh cup of tea and his eyes positively smoldered when he would gaze upon her. 

 

It was about a hour and a half later when Hermione tried unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn. “Oh, I’m sorry Lucius but could you show me to the room I’m to stay in? I think I need a short nap before dinner.”

 

“Of course, my dear. Follow me and I will show you.” Lucius said and assisted Hermione from her seat. He linked his arm with hers and lead her to the east wing of the Manor.

 

“Lucius, these are the family rooms. Why are you bringing me here? I thought I would stay in the guest wing.” Hermione asked puzzled.

 

“You, my dear are not a guest. You are my hostess and you deserve to reside with the family. As my hostess you must stay close in the event of a problem. And I feel obligated to look after you as you are so close to giving birth. I would not be a good host if I didn’t.” He lead her down a corridor and then stopped at a set of double doors. “Ah, here we are. Your rooms.” And with a flourish the doors swung open and Hermione gasped in astonishment.

 

“Oh, no, no, no. Lucius you can’t possibly expect me to stay in the Lady of the Manor’s suite of rooms?! What will people say? It’s bad enough that people think that I’m your plaything and that the twins might actually be yours. If people knew I was staying in these rooms it would confirm in their minds that I am a loose woman.” Hermione exclaimed as she backed into the corridor.

 

“Nonsense, my dear. If any should cast a pall over you and your reputation, they would have to answer to me and anyone of your friends who will be attending. Besides, these rooms are the closest to me, in the event that your labor should start. I would feel much relieved if you would stay here. Tippy has already moved your things and all the other guest suites have been assigned. These are the only rooms left, really.” Lucius chided her gently as he grasped her hand and lead her into the sitting room.

 

The sitting room was gorgeous, it was decorated with teal green painted walls with white georgian plasterwork on the walls and ceiling. There were lounges and settees upholstered in antique gold and cream velvet with teal throw pillows, the floors covered in luxurious white rugs. Lucius then lead her through a door partially hidden by a tapestry. The bedroom was the opposite of the sitting room. The walls and ceiling in shades of gold and cream and the furnishings in teal with gold accents. 

 

“Really, Lucius! This is too much! I could have just stayed at the Dower House and been driven back and forth.” Hermione exclaimed, eyes wide with wonder and anxiety.

 

“I shall, hear no more protest, Hermione. You are my hostess for the week and you will be treated as if you were the Lady of the Manor. And as I have stated before, what if you should go into labor? I couldn’t possibly allow you to stay alone at the Dower House. This is my final word on the matter. Now, I will leave you to your rest. Dinner will be served at eight o’clock and both Draco and Astoria will be joining us.” He then laid another kiss on the palm of the hand he was holding, spun on his heel and disapparated. Hermione could do nothing but sink slowly onto the bed and acquiesce to Lord Malfoy’s directive.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

A lone figure surveyed the tiny three-room cottage deep in the wilds of Wales. It was a secure enough place to house two women and a baby. Lily had found the derelict little building while looking for a place to hide away from Severus and enact her plan of ransom. The cottage had once been a shepherds croft and had been abandoned for who knew how long. 

 

Lily had found it and immediately began to make it habitable. While she would much prefer to be holed up in some luxurious hotel room in a exotic local, she knew she needed a place that was remote and hard to find. She had everything planned out. The day of the gala ball, she knew that the anti-apparition wards would be lifted on Malfoy Manor to allow for workers to come and go. She would be able to apparate onto the property and hide until the opportune moment. And she would then use the port-key she had created to snatch Granger and herself back to the cottage.

 

From there she would send her ransom demand to both Severus and Malfoy. One of them were bound to pay whatever price she named to get Hermione and her brat back. Once Lily had the money, she would then leave Granger in the cottage to be found. Lily didn’t worry too much about if Granger would be found or not as she planned to leave the other witches wand in the cottage after she left. Sure it would be hidden, but it would be there and it would be up to Granger to figure out where it could be hidden and then summon help.

 

Lily, did feel a slight pang of regret that she would never see her son again. For to take this path as she had planned it would mean a life on run. But she felt that she had the right to live her life as she saw fit and she would just about do anything to make it happen. 

 

She turned and once again surveyed each room of the the tiny cottage. There was a small sitting room kitchen combo, rough oak planks on the floor. The stone walls were thick and would prevent sound from traveling too far if Granger should try to scream for help. There was only one door in or out of the cottage and the tiny widows would be too small for a heavily pregnant woman to try a squeeze out of. Though Lily still placed wards upon them in the off chance that Granger might try to make a run for it. Off of the sitting room was a small bedroom with a brass double bed and faded quilt, that would be where Lily would keep Granger. Next to the bedroom door was the bathroom, one sink, a toilet and a tiny shower cubicle were all it contained. 

 

Lily inspected the medicine chest in the bathroom, she had purchased a variety of potions that might be needed ranging from Pepper-up to Draught of Living Death. She didn’t think she would need the last, but it never hurt to be prepared. She also made sure there were plenty of towels and sheets in the event that Hermione went into labor. She was unsure of how far along she was, but figured she was close to giving birth. For all of her plans, Lily didn’t want to cause any undue harm to the other witch and her child.              

 

With a satisfied sigh, Lily then turned her attention to the pantry and icebox in the kitchen. It was stocked with enough food to last about two to three weeks. All of the drawers were warded with her signature so that Hermione wouldn’t be able to use the flatware as potential weapons. Lily didn’t think it really mattered as she planned to have Hermione imprisoned in the bedroom and only allowed out to use the bathroom.

 

Lily, herself would be sleeping in the sitting room on a nicely transfigured sleigh bed. It was piled with feather pillows and a down comforter. Her plan may call for her to rough it, but she could still have some luxuries. Thoroughly satisfied with her preparations, all Lily had to do was wait one more week to enact her plan. In her mind she began making a list of all the things she would buy with the ransom money. Her emerald eyes gleamed at the untold riches she was about to be awarded, but first she would take a quick trip to Wiltshire and the edge of Malfoy property to see if she could scout out a hiding place.

 

With a nod, Lily disapparated into an empty field adjacent to the Malfoy property. While anti-muggle wards kept most people away, they couldn’t of course stop Lily. She surveyed the area she was in, the field was fallow and seemed to be used for grass. The grass was nearly waist high on her and she walked until the Malfoy wards started to push against her. There, about a hundred yards away stood what looked like a potting shed or storage. It should provide her with enough cover to hide for the day.

 

The only problem Lily could think of that could spoil her plan would be if she would have to sneak into the Manor itself and try to corner Granger alone. She didn’t think it would be impossible as all of the guests would be in the ballroom, she assumed. No, the problem wouldn’t be the guests, but the house elves. Lily had heard tales of how the Malfoy elves were treated before and during the war and didn’t think they would show too much care if they should spot someone that should not be there. She would just have to make sure her disillusionment spell was solid so as to go unnoticed.

 

Lily sighed and wished she would be able to check out the shed she had spotted to make sure it was an adequate hiding spot, but no matter, her plans were solidified and nothing would stop her from making the attempt. With a nod and a quick silencing spell she disapparated back to the cottage in Wales to wait out the week and then she would have no cares what so ever.    

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of the Gala Gathering. Severus manages to stick his foot in his mouth and Hermione is having second thoughts about trying to forgive his betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finished with this chapter early and thought I would go ahead and post it. It has not been beta read, as always if any major error is seen please let me know.

Severus had felt a lot of things in his life. Fear, desperation, elation, lust, rage and a multitude of other emotions that paled in comparison to what he was feeling right at this moment. Yes, Severus Snape was nervous. Oh, he had felt similarly on several occasions, when meeting the Dark Lord and having to lie convincingly, when he at first tried to make his feelings known to Lily in fifth year.  But his nervousness had never before been so acute. 

 

Today, was the day he would see Hermione again. To see her burnished copper eyes light up at the sight of him, to see her round with his child. His arms ached to enfold her within them and to find a way to get her to forgive him for abandoning her when she needed him most. It felt as if a whole colony of butterflies had settled in his stomach and it was making him nauseous. 

 

He fingered the gold embossed invitation, when he had sent back his RSVP it had changed into a port-key and it showed that he would be taken to Malfoy Manor promptly at ten thirty am to the apparition parlor to be greeted by his host and friend Lucius. He didn’t know when he would see Hermione exactly, but figured since she was living there they were bound to run into each other. 

 

And oh, how he wanted… no, needed to see her. He needed to explain what had happened to cause their rift. He needed to beg for forgiveness. In short, he  _ needed _ Hermione. No longer under the influence of Lily’s insidious perfume, his love for Hermione had hit him like a rampaging hippogryph. All of the dreams he had been having and even feeling the symptoms of  _ compassionis doloribus, et conceptus _  amplified his need for Hermione. 

 

He tried to picture so many times in the last few weeks what she could look like blossoming with their child within her and anything he could picture, he felt would pale in comparison to the actual sight of her.  He wondered if her riotous hair had been tamed at all due to the pregnancy and he just couldn’t picture her without her lion’s mane. He remembered all the times after they made love he would attempt to run his fingers through it and would become ensnared. But then again being so entangled often led him to pulling her closer for another bout of wild and fulfilling sex. 

 

He could feel himself become aroused, as he pictured how she looked as he pleasured her with his mouth. Her moans so sweet and husky. Her grasping fingers, clutching at at him, pulling him closer or pushing him away until he hit that one perfect spot and then… oh then. Severus shuddered at the remembered pleasure and his arousal filled with blood and began to pulse. He ran his hand over his encased cock and keened at the heat he felt that he knew now only Hermione could satiate.

 

Abruptly he shook off the feeling of arousal, it would be be form to show up on his friends front step sporting a raging hard on. Severus then double checked to make sure he had his luggage shrunk and in his cloak pocket, he smiled slightly at the thought of the small square box within his luggage. He hoped with Hermione’s forgiveness he would be able to ask her to be his permanently and the ring he had chosen would be the physical representation of that claim. 

 

He also took the time to briefly pat the inner pocket of his waistcoat to make sure the bottle of perfume and a written analysis of its components were secure. He thought it would be best to present the facts first and foremost in order to get a foot in the door toward Hermione forgiving him.  

 

Just then the mantle clock began to chime. It was ten thirty and the invitation in his hand began to glow blue. Severus’ eyes widened as he felt the hook snag him behind his belly button and he what sucked into the vortex that would take him to the Malfoy’s and hopefully back to Hermione. He had one last fleeting thought that he was glad for his voluminous robes as they would hide any evidence of his previous lustful remembrances.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Hermione shifted a little uncomfortably, she and Lucius were standing, well Lucius was standing and Hermione was perched on a delicate chair in the apparition foyer of Malfoy Manor. Their guests, for Lucius had insisted that as hostess everyone was her guest as well as his have been arriving at regular intervals for the last two hours. At first, she had insisted on standing to do her duty of greeting their guests as said hostess. However, within a half hour her back began to pain her, the babies laying low within her belly and forcing her to change her stance constantly. She had been so determined to see it through, until Lucius saw her swaying on her feet and swooped over to her and bade her to sit down. 

 

Hermione’s face had flamed with embarrassment because while Lucius was seeing to her the Parkinson family had arrived. She had looked up at the indrawn gasp and saw Pansy Parkinson staring at her, eyes wide and focused on her belly.

 

“Gods, Granger! You look like you’re about to pop at any moment! I had a hard time believing what the  _ Prophet _ had said about you being pregnant. I thought it was Rita blabbermouth trying to get everyone riled up against you… again. What did you ever do to her to make her hate you so?” Pansy asked as she came over and grasped her hand in greeting. While they wouldn’t consider each other the best of friends, they had become close enough to solicit such casual conversation between themselves.   

 

“Hello, Pansy. Yes, I feel as if I’m about to pop, as you put it. And the  _ Prophet _ was telling the truth for once in it’s long and sordid history. I’m sure that Rita’s editors had a heavy hand in what was actually published though. As for what I did to her to retain her ire after so long… let’s just say that she got a bug’s eye view of the muggle world one summer.” Hermione returned and she squeezed Pansy’s hand in return and with a slight twinkle in her eye.

 

“Ugh! Granger, please stop twinkling at me! It’s too reminiscent of Dumbledore for me.” She then looked around her not seeing the affianced couple she asked, “Where are the happy couple? Shouldn’t they also be greeting their guests as this whole affaire is for their benefit?”

 

“Sorry, Pansy. I will try to dim my twinkle for you. As for Draco and Astoria, they are with the Greengrass family and will be here later for brunch. If you and your parents would like to follow Minnie, she will show you to your rooms and help you unpack. When done you may join the other guests in the solarium. There is tea and other beverages available. Once everyone has arrived we will have brunch on the patio. The weather is still warm enough to enjoy.” Hermione gestured to a small house elf with round, almost mouse-like ears. She was even wearing a red and white polka dot bow to match her pillowcase. How Lucius knew of Disney and the uncanny resemblance to a certain character that Minnie had, Hermione didn’t know.

 

Pansy’s parents had stood stiffly behind Pansy while they had been greeted. They nodded to Lucius and almost completely ignored Hermione. They then followed Pansy and the house elf to their rooms. Hermione shrugged mentally, she had better things to worry about than being snubbed by a couple of pure-blood’s that didn’t want to extend common courtesy.

 

Once they were gone, Lucius turned to her and whispered in her ear, “Trevenen and Priscilla Parkinson never could understand that the world we live in has changed and that they need to change along with it. Do not pay them any mind, I only invited them as they are still one of the sacred twenty-eight and not to do so would reflect badly upon myself and Draco.”     __

 

Hermione found it hard to suppress a shiver at Lucius’ breath in her ear. His silky tone doing things to her that were not for public consumption. They were still distracted when another pop signaled a new arrival and a voice growled, “Lucius, old friend. I see you still know how to flirt with the ladies. But you’ll find that this particular lady has had a prior claim.” 

 

Both Lucius and Hermione turned to see who had addressed them. There standing in his full black and buttoned glory was one Severus Snape. His dark grey eyes blazing with ire at seeing  _ his _ Hermione so close to Lucius. Severus’ eyes scanned over Hermione and she felt as if she had been stripped bare. The sheer desire mixed with anger reflected in Severus’ eyes caused her core to clinch. Hermione drank in the image of Severus. She had missed him so much in the last few months and her arms ached to embrace him. It was then that the words he had uttered in greeting registered and all warm feelings died, only to be replaced by hurt and anger.

“A prior claim?” Hermione asked lowly. “You make me sound like a piece of furniture, or an object set upon a shelf. I am not now nor have I ever been claimed by anyone, let alone you! I refuse to be treated like a meer object. And if I’m not mistaken you gave up any privilege you may have had to  _ claim _ me when you decided to consort with Lily Evans and abandon me and our children. 

 

“Lucius has been nothing but accommodating and kind to me. He has made me feel welcome and respected. You have no right to come here and make accusations.” Hermione drew in a deep breath and continued, “I refuse to discuss this further here in the apparition parlor for all and sundry to hear.” Hermione’s eyes filled with tears as she looked at the man that she still loved, but it would appear that he only saw her as an object. She then turned to Lucius and said faintly,

 

“I’m sorry, but I feel I must lay down. The babies are insisting upon it and I am too over wrought to continue greeting everyone. Please extend my apologies and I will see everyone, if not at brunch then at tea later this afternoon.” Hermione heaved herself out of the chair she was sitting on and with as much grace as a nine-month pregnant woman could muster and sailed out of the parlor and up the stairs to her room.

 

After Hermione had disappeared up the stairs, Lucius admiring her form as she went, he then turned back to Severus to see an utterly gobsmacked look on his face. He smirked, his own ire at what Severus had said carefully hidden and waited for Severus to snap out of whatever fog he was in. It didn’t take long before…

 

“B-b-babies?! As in more than one? Not baby, but babies? How many? Do you know if they are boys or girls or one of each? Are they…? Are they…?” the questions seemed to sputter out and Severus just stood there dazed and swaying on his feet.

 

“Tippy!” Lucius called and when the tiny elf appeared and addressed her, “Please take Master Severus to my study, give him a glass of whiskey and then take his luggage to his rooms in the family wing. I’ll be up once all the guests have arrived. Then tell Ninny to serve the buffet brunch. Hermione has had to have a lay down and may not be able to join everyone. If you would check on her in about an hour I would appreciate it.”

 

“Yes, Master Lucius. Take care of Master Sev’rus and his things, serve brunch and check on Missy Mia.” Tippy relayed Lucius’ instructions back to him to make sure she didn’t miss anything. Once Lucius had nodded that she had everything correct she grasped onto the still stunned Severus’ hand and popped away with him to Lucius’ study. 

 

Lucius sighed, shaking his head and thought,  _ Severus you complete and utter idiot. After everything that you have done to her, you still think your previous claim is valid. You are lucky that I didn’t draw my wand, for that witch has become too precious to me to let her be hurt again by you or anyone.  _ Lucius could not help the smirk that came to his lips at the revelation that Hermione wasn’t just having one baby but there were at least two. He was so looking forward to telling Severus everything that he’d missed due to his folly and to see how he had been coping with the symptoms of  _ compassionis doloribus, et conceptus. _

 

He sighed and straightened up when another quiet pop announced yet another arrival to the Manor. He was seriously beginning to regret inviting so many people to this event. But duty called, and he had wanted this event to be a success. Putting a polite smile on his face he turned to greet his new guests, all the while thinking of his stunned friend in his study and the woman that was slowly taking more and more of his heart.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~    

 

Hermione was pacing agitatedly in her sitting room. She had told Lucius that she would be laying down, and had every intention of doing so. But her emotions would not settle and so she paced. 

 

_ Oh, how can Severus be such a… such a  _ DUNDERHEAD! _ I mean to think that he could just reinstate his so called ‘claim’ on me and think I would happily let him? This just proves that he never knew or really cared for me at all. No wonder why Lily was able to draw his attention away so easily. I really thought that he loved me, he even told me so hundreds of times. But it seems that I was nothing more than an object to him, a convenient receptacle for his lusts.  _

 

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears and they began to spill down her cheeks, a sob caught in her throat and she sank slowly onto a chaise. She looked up when a soft knock sounded on the door. Hastily, she wiped at her eyes with a handkerchief she had taken to carrying with her.

 

“Who is it?” she asked huskily, her throat still slightly clogged with emotion.

 

“It’s me, Ginny. Harry and I just arrived and Lucius sent me up to check on you as he is still greeting guests. May I come in?”

 

“Oh, Gin! Yes, yes come in, please.”

 

Ginny opened the door and looked at Hermione. When she saw the tears still lingering in the other woman’s eyes she rushed over to enfold her in a tight embrace. Feeling Ginny’s comforting arms around her, Hermione let her tears go. Her shoulders heaving with sobs.

 

Ginny rocked Hermione back and forth in comfort, shushing her and running her hand over her hair and down her back. Ginny was burning with curiosity to find out why Hermione was so distraught, but knew she needed to get her to calm down as the added stress wasn’t good for the babies. For several minutes, Ginny continued to rock and sooth Hermione, until her sobs finally lessened and she pulled out of the embrace.

 

“I’m sorry, Gin. I didn’t mean to sob all over your shoulder.” Hermione laughed a little chokingly. “It appears that these pregnancy hormones are running rampant today.”

 

“I’m going to be blunt, Hermione. That sounds like a bunch of Thestral shit. There is no reason that hormones would have you sobbing to that degree for such a long length of time. Now, what really happened and do I get to shoot someone with my bat-bogey hex?”

 

“Severus is here and when he saw me sitting and greeting guests in the apparition parlor he tried to pull a caveman maneuver and said that I still belonged to him. He made it sound as if I were some object that he let Lucius borrow and wanted back. He made no mention of the babies, it was like he didn’t even notice.” Hermione inhaled shakily and continued, “I didn’t see Lily with him, so maybe they are no longer together? But the way he acted, it was as if it didn’t matter. I don’t know if I will be able to forgive him if all he sees is a piece of furniture.” Hermione wiped at her eyes with the hankercheif. She looked up when she felt Ginny take her hand and squeeze gently.

 

“You said in your last letter to Harry and I that you were going to see how he treats you over the course of the week, before you make a final decision. And maybe he didn’t have a chance to mention the babies, does he know that you are having twins?” At Hermione’s negative shake of the head she continued. “I think you need to have a lay down, clear your head and really think about what he said and if you interpreted it correctly. And no, before you say it. I’m not taking his side. 

 

“I am an innocent third party that is trying to see both sides of the story. If I remember correctly he has always acted quite possessive around you. Jumping to conclusions after one interaction is not like you, Hermione. So, up you get and go get some rest. I need to go check on my husband to make sure he stays out of trouble.” Ginny grinned cheekily, and Hermione couldn’t help but grin back at her.

 

“You’re right, Gin. I did say I would give him a chance and not seeing Lily with him gives me a bit of hope. But you have to admit that these baby hormones are affecting my moods just a bit. I will do as you say and lay down and join everyone for tea this afternoon. 

 

“And if you should run into Lucius let him know that I am okay. I’m sure he will let you know what activities are planned for today, but if none appeal, you and Harry can always nick a couple a brooms and play some quidditch. Draco and Astoria should be here by now as well, maybe you guys can organize a game?” Hermione said as she made her way to her bedroom.      

 

“Sounds like fun, I will leave you to your rest and see if I can find my husband before he gets into too much trouble. Have a good rest, love” Ginny said as she left the sitting room to find Harry.

 

Hermione sighed as she divested herself of her flowing maxi dress one of the few things her pregnant body could stand to wear. In just her bra and knickers she laid on the sumptuous bedding in the lady of the house’s bedroom. Her thoughts whirling in her head until she felt her eyes become heavy and she slept.

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Lucius have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story will be coming to a close soon, and the chapters may be a little shorter than before. With that in mind I may start posting twice a week, probably on Wednesday. I have written both chapter 17 and 18 and will be working on 19 soon. I'm still unsure of how many chapters this story will end up having, but it should be around 25 including an epilogue. This chapter hasn't been beta read and as always if you see an error please let me know.

Lucius stood outside of his study and peered at the slumped figure of Severus. He could tell that Severus was mentally beating himself up over the episode in the apparition parlor. Severus had always been one to take self recriminations and let them rule over his life. It was what indebted him to Dumbledore for twenty years. Though, secretly Lucius thought Severus really did enjoy teaching, but only to those that wanted to learn. 

 

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me while I wallow, old friend?” Came a rumbled baritone voice. “Or will I get the pleasure of hearing you lambast me too?”

 

“Ah, it is good to know your awareness of your surrounding has not faded from ill use, Severus. And it is true that you do deserve a good lambasting, Sev. But I am not the injured party in this whole debacle. But I will chastise you, just a bit. What I would like to know though, is how could you come here as a guest and make demands of someone that you abandoned and it seemed to me still expected them to welcome you back with open arms? Do you know how lucky you are to have even received an invitation? If I didn’t think of you as family...”    

 

Severus reared up from his seat and stormed over to the cold hearth. He rested his hands on the mantle and stared at the dimly glowing coals. “That’s just it! I wasn’t thinking! I show up and see her being fawned over by you and my possessive nature just took over. I didn’t mean for what I said to be taken as it was. I know I fucked up royally when it comes to Hermione, but Lucius, you have to believe me that I was not really cognizant of what was happening.”

 

Lucius raised an inquiring eyebrow and sauntered over to the credenza and poured himself two fingers of scotch and then leaned against the front of his desk. “So why don’t you explain it to me then. And maybe, just maybe I may help smooth your path back to her. But I warn you now, Severus if you hurt her anymore. I will be forced to bar you from this gathering and call you out. That little witch has wormed her way into my heart and I will not see her hurt anymore than she already has been.”  

 

Severus slumped down, still staring at the glowing coals in the hearth for a few more minutes and then with a sigh straightened back up and turned to face Lucius. “I know you are not going to want to believe this, and it sounds like a sad excuse, but I was drugged. Lily created a derivative of Imperium Totalum and mixed it with components of amortentia, so that her scent would change to the one that I loved and give her the power of suggestion over my mind. I can only deduce that she has been dosing me with this potion from the moment we reconnected at the Ministry all those months ago.”

 

Lucius couldn’t help the surprised look on his face, it quickly morphed into scepticism. “Okay, how is it that you, Severus, one of the leading Potions Masters in the world would allow yourself to be drugged by a potion? Wouldn’t you have detected it the moment that she tried to slip it to you?”

 

“That was where Lily was clever. You see, she didn’t drug my food or drink with this potion. She knew I would suss her out right away if that were the case. No, she used it as a perfume and it was absorbed through skin contact and by inhaling it. The potion itself is scentless, so all I would smell would be what I thought was her. I suspect she also had other means of dosing me, but I only ever found the perfume bottle.” Severus then refreshed his own glass of scotch and looked at Lucius to see his reaction.      

 

“Clever, sneaky little bitch. She would have done well in Slytherin, if she weren't Muggle Born. So, let me get this straight, you were under Lily’s influence that day that you stormed in here and demanded that Hermione retract her claim of being pregnant and then threatened her with bodily harm if she didn’t do so? Was that Lily’s idea or just a natural inclination? And how did you finally manage to break her influence over you? I will not have you near Hermione and the babies if you have any inkling whatsoever of harming them.” Lucius said as he studied Severus from his desk. 

 

Severus blanched at the thought of causing harm to Hermione and his, what he now knew, his children. “I would never harm Hermione! She brought me back from absolute despair after the war. If it hadn’t been for her I would have happily offed myself, she gave me a reason to live and she continues to give me many, many reasons. I love her.” Severus slumped back into the same seat he was in previously. 

 

“But, you  _ did _ harm her, Severus. When you abandoned her and forced her to possibly raise her children by herself, never mind how society would react to her being a single mother. You are lucky that she is above reproach and that she has friends who are willing to stand by her and not allow strangers to sully her name.

 

“You also didn’t see her the night that she found out about you and Evans. She was damn near broken when Draco and I came across her in Hogsmeade. And when you came barreling into the entry and making demands and threatening her…” Lucius then changed tack when he saw Severus continue to cringe at every one of his listed sins against Hermione. “How was it that Lily’s influence began to wane?”

 

Severus slammed the remainder of his scotch and rasped at the burn to his throat. “I’m not entirely sure, Lucius. All I know is that about two months after Hermione left I began to have dreams. They were all different, but were similar enough, At the end of each dream Hermione would always say ‘we’ll be fine’. I didn’t have the dreams every night, but they did happen more frequently as time went on. The last dream I remember having seemed to have been the one that severed Lily’s influence completely. If I believed in divination, I would say that it had an air of portent, but all I remember clearly was a sense of foreboding and seeing a shadowy figure.”

 

“When did you have this so called prophetic dream?” Lucius asked as much as sceptic of divination as Severus, conveniently forgetting the hell he went through to get the prophecy for Old Mouldy Shorts back in Hermione’s fifth year at Hogwarts.

 

“If I remember correctly, it was in September. By that time the dreams were happening almost every night, I didn’t remember them mostly. I just remember waking up with a sense of disquiet and some of my recollections were foggy. I was tired that night and Lily tried to entice me, I gave her the ‘I have a headache’ line” Severus snorted softly at that and then continued. “I went to bed and almost instantly I was dreaming, I knew because I remember telling myself that it was a dream. I found Hermione in a wheat field and we… well we chased each other.” Severus blushed slightly at Lucius’ amused gaze.

 

“And then we were embracing and it got dark and a bolt of what I thought was lightning hit Hermione and she slumped to the ground. She took my hand and placed it on her belly and I swear I could feel the baby move. She died in my arms and then I looked up and saw a shadowy figure, no features except vivid green eyes. It was the next day that I had an uncontrollable need to see Poppy Pomfrey.”

 

“And did you tell Pomfrey about the dream?” Lucius asked.

 

“No, but at the time it felt like my ribs were being used as monkey bars and my kidneys as punching bags, so it must have slipped my mind. That is when she told me of  _ compassionis doloribus, et conceptus.” _

 

Lucius seemed to ponder what Severus told him, and then his eyes lit up with what could only be a maniacal gleam. “Of course! It’s obvious!” At Severus’ inquisitive look, he huffed. “The pregnancy sympathy pains! While the babies are in the womb they share both you and Hermione’s magical signature. They could sense that all was not right and so were sending you the dreams to correct the situation. Boy, Severus for one so intelligent as you, you can sure be thick.”

 

Severus glowered and spat, “Well, it’s not like this is the first time I have  _ ever _ experienced pregnancy sympathy pains. How was I supposed to make that leap in logic that would lead me to the conclusion my as yet unborn children were sending me dreams? All to try and get me back with their mother? And while also under the influence of a dark potion that had me obeying every suggestion that Lily made to me? Where would I have ever found the time to ponder that?” The sarcasm was so heavy in Severus’ voice that Lucius could feel it almost pinning him to his desk.

 

“Never mind all that now, Severus. As fantastical as this all still seems you still have the issue of explaining this to Hermione. And then you know she will have to research  _ everything _ . But before she does that you have to get her to want to listen to you. I hope you brought some bruise paste with you my friend, you’re going to need it.” Lucius snickered darkly.

 

“Bruise paste? Why would I need that?” Severus asked.

 

Lucius rolled his eyes and Severus thought he heard him mutter ‘dunderhead’ under his breath. Lucius then drew in a deep breath and said, “Because, Severus. You are going to have to get on your knees and grovel to that little witch. Your actions may not have been of your own devices due to the potion. But Hermione doesn’t know that. And the way her hormones have been do you really want to approach her without all due contrition?”

 

Severus winced at the remembered episode just a few hours earlier in the foyer.  “What do you propose I do?”

 

“Well, as close as I am to falling in love with that little witch myself, we Slytherins are loyal to those we call family. And you, my brother are the closest I can call family, other than Draco of course. So, as much as it pains me and goes against my innate sense of self service, I will help you try to get Hermione to listen to your explanation.” Lucius smirked when it was Severus’ turn to roll his eyes.

 

“Oh, you’re so magnanimous, Lucius. I know from first hand experience how self sacrificing you are. So, what is your grand scheme?” Severus snarked.

 

“Well…” Lucius didn’t get a chance to continue as there was a quiet pop and Tippy was standing near him. 

 

“Pardons me, Master Lucius. But Missy Mia is telling Tippy to tell Master that dinner is being served in under an hour and that you and Master Sev’rus needs to be getting dressed.” Tippy said while ringing her hands slightly.

 

“Ah, it’s that late already? It seems I have been neglecting my other guests. Please let Hermione know that we will be down shortly. And please extend my apologies to everyone for disappearing for so long, I’m sure they were able to amuse themselves.” 

 

“Yes, Master Lucius. I’s will be telling Missy Mia.” Tippy then bowed slightly and disappeared with a pop.

 

Lucius then sighed lamentedly, “The duties of a host are never done. We must dress for dinner, my friend. I guess you could say this was fortuitous, you will be seated on my right and Draco and Astoria will be on my left. Hermione, since she is the hostess will be at the other end of the table with the Potter’s and Parkinson’s. So, you should be happy to be spared potentially being stabbed by a fork or as I once heard Hermione say ‘cut your heart out with a spoon’. I have no idea where she got such a charming phrase from. Just try to remember that she will still have her wand.”  

 

“Yes, I will be sure to not draw her ire. Tell me, did Mr. Weasley accompany the Potter’s?” Severus asked, and Lucius shook his head. “Pity, I had so hoped that he would be here to do something incredibly stupid and take Hermione’s potentially dangerous attention off me.”

 

“Severus! I’m shocked, you would hide behind that Weasley welp in order to deflect Hermione’s ire?” Lucius gasped in mock surprise.

 

“Well, aren’t we Slytherins known for self preservation before all things?” Severus smirked and stood to follow him out of the study.

 

“You’re right, my friend. But we must not tarry. Let us clean up for dinner and afterward we can come back here and discuss how you are going to get Hermione to listen to your story. Draco should be able to entertain the other guests for the evening.” Lucius patted Severus on the shoulder and both turned to go to their rooms and prepare for dinner.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Hermione introspection and Lucius talks Severus on going on a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised that I would post on Wednesday, so here is the next chapter. 
> 
> As always, any mistakes please let me know! Enjoy!

Hermione awoke just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. It felt as if one of the twins was dancing a jig on her bladder. As much as she loved feeling them move and grow within her, she couldn’t wait until they were born. She longed to hold her daughters, to memorize their features. Would they have Severus’ slick black hair or her mahogany curls? Would they have his lips or nose or a combination of both their features? 

 

Hermione heaved a sigh as she slowly rolled to the side of the bed in order to get to the loo. Her back twinged as she twisted wrong and she gasped at the brief pain. Once she was steady on her feet, she shuffled over to the loo and completed her business. After washing her hands she was contemplating going back to bed when there was a muted pop and there stood Tippy with a breakfast tray hovering nearby.

 

“Good morning, Tippy. Can you set the tray over by the settee? Do you know if Lucius will be joining me?” Hermione asked as she put her dressing gown on over her nightshirt. Lucius had taken to joining her for breakfast in the mornings since she had moved into the Lady’s suite.

 

“No, Master Lucius will nots be joining you this morning, Missy Mia. He is being down by the stables to organize the hunt. He is making sure that there are being enough horses for all that want to go.” Tippy answered after setting the tea tray down.

 

“Well, I think the idea of the hunt is totally barbaric! I told Lucius that I didn’t agree with having one.” Hermione fumed and sat heavily on the settee.

 

“It is being tradition, Missy Mia. It is being expected of Master Lucius to be having a hunt for his guests. If Master Lucius didn’t have a hunt, it would look bad on him and affect Master Draco and Missy ‘Storia and their bonding.” Tippy said pragmatically while making Hermione’s bed.

 

“Yes, Lucius told me all that, but it does not stop me from having my own opinion. For adults to run down a defenceless creature on horseback with a pack of hounds is cruel and unnecessary.” Hermione sniffed with disdain into her cup of tea.

 

Just then one of the babies kicked her and she gasped, her cup tumbled from her hand to shatter on the floor. In a thrice Tippy cleaned up the spilled tea and broken cup. She laid her clawed hands gently on Hermione’s belly and seemed to be listening to something. After a few minutes she sighed and looked up at Hermione.

 

“The babies are being restless. Missy Maggie is saying that Missy Maddie has her elbow in her face and she is not liking it one bit. They is both saying they is crowded, but still not ready to be born. I be soothing them both to sleep for you Missy Mia.” 

 

“Thank you, Tippy. I think I might lay back down for a bit. Please see that any guest that is not going on the hunt has access to the library, billiard room and pool. I will be up in time for Lucius and the hunters to come back for a late breakfast.” Hermione paused and then asked, “Do you know if Master Severus will be joining the hunt? I really wish to avoid seeing him right now.”

 

“Yes, Master Lucius told me that Master Sev’rus will be joining in on the hunt, even if he had to tie him into the saddle.” Tippy’s face didn’t betray any emotion whatsoever. Hermione snickered, she could picture Severus’ scowling countenance bouncing along on the back of a destrier, tied to the saddle, his billowing cloak streaming behind him.

 

Thinking of Severus brought back memories for dinner the previous night. In some ways she was glad to have been seated at the other end of the table, but in others wished that she was near him. To hear his low melodic voice again, too look into his piercing dark grey almost black eyes and just fall into them. 

 

She had felt his gaze several times during the meal, it had been heavy and she had to fight a blush from raising to her cheeks every time she was caught in his gaze. Her heart would pound and at one point it felt as if he was stripping her naked with his eyes, they positively devoured her.

 

She had been ever so thankful for her dining companions, Ginny and Harry did their best to keep her in the conversation. Even Pansy, who was seated near her engaged her in small talk. Pansy’s parents remained stoically silent, but there was a moment when Priscilla Parkinson had looked at her belly with what could only be envy. It was common knowledge that most Pure-bloods only had one child and twins were even rarer.

 

Hermione had sipped at her water and while not smug, could empathize with her. Her own mother having had multiple miscarriages before Hermione was born and she the only one to go to full term. It had been a shock to find out that she was having twins, because as far as she was aware they didn’t run one either side of her family. She was just glad to know that they were healthy and once born would have all the love she could give them.

 

After dinner the ladies had retired to the drawing room, while the gentlemen had congregated in Lucius’ study and billiard room for cigars and whiskey. Hermione and the ladies had the choice of tea, sherry or an assortment of juices. Hermione had felt fatigued after dinner, but persevered until such a time that the gentlemen would join them. Once she saw Lucius she had begged off of remaining and had gone straight to bed, her emotional upheaval over the course of the day had exhausted her.

 

Lucius had insisted escorting her up to her room, as they were leaving the drawing room, she could feel Severus’ eyes continue to burn into her back. She had to fight not to look back at him, to hopefully see what he thought of her and her escort. To tell the truth, when Severus had staked his claim upon her in the apparition parlor, she had felt a little thrill. She remembered living for the little growls that he would issue at people, especially when men would approach them.

 

For as much as Hermione thought of herself as a feminist, she couldn’t help the feeling of security and utter delight at his possessiveness. But, she knew that after the way he had abandoned them, that possessiveness was now misplaced, for she no longer belonged to him and instead of breaking down and crying, she had gotten angry and vented her spleen.             

 

Hermione finished her refreshed cup of tea and nibbled on a bit of toast. Tippy had seen herself out and Hermione knew she would return to take the tray later. She got up from the settee and then laid upon her bed, she didn’t pull back the covers, just brought up the lap throw from the end to cover herself. She stuffed a pillow under her belly and rolled onto her side and sighed heavily.

 

She knew she needed to speak to Severus about the babies and to see if he would reveal his reasons for his abandonment. Deep within she knew she would give just about anything to be back in his arms. But then she thought of Lucius and how he has been so kind to her over these last months. She could never repay his generosity, and she also had to take into account her strong attraction to him.

 

What was it with her and these two Slytherins? Was it because they exuded a sense of being the quenticentail bad boy? She had always been attracted to older boys and men for as long as she could remember. Maybe it was genetic? Her father was almost fifteen years older than her mother. And she had tried to have a relationship with a boy her age, but she and Ron made better friends than potential lovers. 

 

She was well aware of her flaws. She was proud of them in most cases, but they really didn’t work in a relationship. She was bossy, argumentative, imperial, and domineering. While Ron was slovenly, whiney, had no manners and was a mummy’s boy to the point where she had to wonder if he asked Molly for permission to wipe his arse after using the toilet. There was nothing wrong with asking your parents for their opinion, but to take the word of Molly Weasley as the end all be all, Hermione just couldn’t fathom how any relationship could possibly work.

 

And it wasn’t even their personal flaws that doomed their fledgling romance after the Battle of Hogwarts. It was that they had absolutely nothing in common other than being in the same year and being friends with Harry. She can’t say that she hated Quidditch, it just didn’t hold all that much interest for her. Ron on the other hand  _ hated _ reading or any intellectual pursuits, so they had nothing to talk about. And any physical attraction fizzled once the adrenaline after the battle had worn off, so their romance was doomed from the start. She was still glad to call him a friend, but they weren’t as close as she, Harry and Ginny were.

 

Hermione shifted and tried to get comfortable, she ran her hand over her belly and softly sang a bit of Brahms' Lullaby to her babies that were resting beneath her heart. It was the same one her own mother had sung to her.  

  
  


Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright.   
May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams.   
Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed.   
'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn.   
  
Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight.   
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms.

Hermione continued to sing softly while caressing her belly until she began to doze. She wasn’t aware of was the tall man dressed all in black peeking into her door from the corridor. He had tried to think of any way that he could get her to forgive him. He and Lucius had discussed possible scenarios and he had grudgingly agreed to Lucius being a mediator of sorts. He had gone to bed with that firmly in mind. 

 

But this morning he was woken by a sound kick, a kick so hard that it almost caused him to fall out of bed. He caught himself on the edge of the mattress. Not knowing what to think he had jolted awake and was on his way to check on Hermione. Hre was about to barge into her room, when he caught the sound of her singing. He opened the door the slightest bit and felt his knees become weak.

 

There was Hermione laying on the bed on her side, her hand resting on her belly as she sang to the babies growing within her. There was such a look of love on her face that Severus felt tears sting at his eyes. Oh, how he wanted to go into that room, curl up against her and rest his own hand upon her belly. He continued to stand in the corridor until it became obvious that Hermione had dozed off. Softly, he closed the door and was about the walk down the corridor when he saw Lucius looking at him.

 

“She is beautiful, isn’t she?” Lucius asked.

.

“Yes, she is the most beautiful thing I have seen in a long time. And I could be in there with her, touching her, getting to know my children… But I had to screw it all up by allowing Lily to enthrall me. For all that the symbol of Slytherin House is a snake, I never once thought that I would have such a slimy serpent in my bed. 

 

And what really irks me, is that I have no idea what Lily’s motivation could be. It was like she could sense that her ploy was about to be unraveled and absconded to parts unknown. I even asked Potter if he had seen his mother and he hasn’t.”  Severus clenched his fists and scowled.

 

“Did you tell Potter of the potion that she used on you?” Lucius asked.

 

“No, I made it sound as if we had argued and I was concerned that she had taken off without letting anyone know.” Severus said turning to walk down the corridor.

 

Lucius caught up to him and clapped him on the back, “Come, old chap. We have a hunt to participate in!”

 

Severus paused in his stride and shook Lucius’ hand off of him, “I am not going on the hunt, Luce. I am going to bury myself in your library. I have a research project I was hoping to get off the ground.”

 

“No, Severus you are going with me, I need to have someone of moderate intelligence to speak to. And besides, you could do with a little sun.” Lucius danced away from Severus’ half hearted swipe at him and bounded down the main stair before turning back to Severus. “Just think of it this way, maybe if Hermione sees you all disheveled and rosy cheeked from the ride she might be more susceptible to hearing you out. I did catch her stealing glances at you during dinner.”

 

“That is a load of thestral shit if I ever heard it. Hermione doesn't care about outer appearances and my being disheveled and rosy cheeked as you say would most likely be cause for alarm not admiration.” Severus groused as he met Lucius at the bottom of the stair.

 

“Hmm, you might be right. But no matter you  _ are _ going with me on the hunt. And you _ ’re not _ going to bury yourself within my library. In fact I just may put up wards to keep you out of it this entire week.” Lucius threatened and with a flourish of wand transfigured Severus’ buttoned up black frock coat, trousers and dragon hide boots into skin tight black breeches, knee high hessian boots and a black riders jacket with green piping.   

 

Severus looked over his changed attire and his eyes widened comically, “Oh Gods! You’ve made me into a darker version of you!” Severus tried to run his hands through his hair and found that Lucius had even tied it back in a queue just like his own.

 

“Don’t make me stun and levitate you out to the stables, my friend. I can be sure you would find it hard to live down.” Lucius warned trying hard not to let the smile slip across his lips.

 

Severus threw his hands up in the air and huffed, “Oh fine! Lead the way.”

 

Lucius quickly turned away so that Severus couldn’t the smile he could no longer stifle and marched across the entryway, through the solarium on the way to the stables. Severus grudgingly followed throwing one last glance at the stairs and the corridor that lead to Hermione’s room.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Severus talk some more and Severus tries to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a total of 20 chapters so far, but things will be coming to a close soon.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left a review, it means the world to me.

The sun made dappled spots of light through the trees. It was silent, when usually there should have been a cacophony of sound. The creatures of the forest seemingly held their collective breaths, for there were hunters in their domain. Then there came a distant sound, almost like thunder. It got louder the closer it came, and suddenly a huge beast broke through the tree line. Any creature within sight froze and then scattered.

 

Lucius sat atop his steed, eyes scanning his surroundings. His master of the hunt holding the dogs at a standstill. They were practically vibrating with the urge to be set free to run, to find their prey. Behind Lucius the other hunters gathered, Severus inched his destrere next to Lucius’. 

 

“Well, are we going to get this thing started? The sooner we do the sooner it will be over and I can start on my research.” Severus asked impatiently, his thighs gripping the saddle, the reins held loosely in his hands.

 

“The others will follow the dogs. You, my friend will be staying here with me. We still have much to talk about.” Lucius said and then turned to the hound master. “Houndmaster, on my word loose the hounds and sound the horn.” The elf nodded, his magic holding the dogs in place for the signal.

 

Severus scoffed, “If we have so much to talk about, we could have done so in relative comfort at the Manor. Not traipsing through the woods after a magicked fox skin.”

 

Lucius’ eyes narrowed at Severus, but didn’t respond. He looked back at the houndmaster and raised his hand. He held it aloft for what seemed like minutes and then let it fall. The elf holding the dogs raised a horn to his lips and blew hard. A strangely melodic sound issued forth and the hounds took off into the thick undergrowth of the surrounding forest. The rest of the hunters on horseback following on their heels.

 

Once the sound of thundering horses faded away, Lucius turned back to Severus and said, “The reason I had you come with me was so that we could talk about Hermione without the possibility of her over hearing us. Or would you want your lady love to know your plans for her?” He paused thoughtfully. “Just what  _ are _ your plans to get back into the lovely Hermione’s good graces?”

 

Severus’ eye widened almost comically. “Well I…” he stalled as Lucius continued to look at him.

 

“You have no idea, do you? I think, you thought that you would casually hang around the library waiting for Hermione to make an appearance and then try and strike up a conversation. I bet you’re hoping that if you can engage her mind that her heart will follow once again? Am I right?” Lucius smirked at Severus’ dumbfounded face.

 

“I...I...I…” Severus cleared his throat. “Well, with you putting it that way, it makes it sound like it’s doomed to fail.”

 

“Severus, you and I both know that Hermione is so full of pregnancy hormones right now she is more likely to hex you than talk to you. Though the looks you were each throwing at each other at dinner last night would indicate there is some hope.” Lucius readjusted in his saddle.

 

“No, Severus. While engaging her mind would probably have worked in normal circumstances, in this case it will not. You, my friend need to apologize first and foremost. And not only for the whole Lily situation, but for how you acted when you first arrived here yesterday. Did you really think pulling that whole caveman attitude would win her back? You might as well have just clubbed her over the head and dragged her away by her hair.”

 

“Are you quite finished?” Severus hissed, eyes so narrow they were mere slits in his face. His lips curled into a snarl.

 

“Actually, no I’m not.” Lucius said, his nose in the air. “I have come to care too much for Hermione to even contemplate allowing you to try and rectify your error until I know that you would never hurt her like this again. I would be more than happy to raise your daughters as my own and make Hermione my wife. But all of our years of brotherhood are preventing me from doing so without giving you a fair chance at redeeming yourself and taking your place at her side.” 

 

“But, it wasn’t my fault!” Severus seethed.

 

“Yes, we’ve ascertained that yesterday when you told me of the potion you had been dosed with. But Hermione doesn’t know that. You need a solid plan on how you are going to get her to listen to you and once you have said your piece, you will need to leave her alone to come up with her own conclusion. And as much as you may hate it, whatever decision she makes, you will have to abide by it. Even if it means leaving her to raise your children on her own. Now,” Lucius drew in a deep breath, “What are you going to do?”

 

Severus to drew in a breath, held it for a count of ten and released it quickly, his shoulders slumping. “I don’t know.”

 

“Oh, come on Severus! Are you not a Slytherin?!” Lucius yelled. “What do you know about Hermione that could give you an advantage? She’s intelligent, yes?” at Severus’ nod he continued, “She believes that the written word is law, that anything in a book is as good as written in stone?”          

 

Severus nodded a bit more slowly this time, his mind running through possible scenarios. “I did bring the book that spoke of the Imperium Totalum potion in it. I was hoping that I could spark her interest in it and then tell her about the potion that I was dosed with. I even have the formula written in notes in the margin.”

 

“You may have something there, but I think we need to rely on Hermione’s curiosity. Maybe leave the book marked on a table in the library…” Lucius pondered when suddenly Severus let out a welp and his horse bolted.

 

Caught off guard Lucius could only watch as Severus barely hung on to the saddle as the horse careened through the underbrush. When what he was seeing finally registered, Lucius swore and took off after the galloping horse and it's unfortunate rider.

 

The horse broke from that forest and into a field, running full gallop. Severus clinging onto the saddled trying to grab the reins that he had dropped in surprise. Severus looked up suddenly and saw that they were fast approaching a hedge fence. He felt the horse’s muscles bunch in preparation to jump the hedge. All Severus could think when the horse leaped into the air was ‘ _ Oh, bloody hell!’ _ as the horse landed he toppled off the rear end and landed in a heap on the ground. He heard the snap of his leg as it crumpled under him and his head impacted on a large rock. He saw stars for a brief moment and then nothing.

 

Lucius saw Severus topple from the saddled and raced to get to him. The horse Severus had been riding calmed some the moment he felt his rider fall, he still pranced nervously in the open field where the fallen wizard lay.

 

Lucius pulled back on the reins of his own steed and leaped from the saddled to get to the fallen Potions Master. He saw the Severus had been knocked unconscious and his leg was laying at an odd angle. Quickly he scanned the rest of Severus’ body for any other visible injuries, finding none he shot red sparks in the air to summon Tippy and some other elves. 

 

With a muted pop, Tippy stood next to her master. Seeing the crumpled form of Severus she didn’t wait for instructions and placed her clawed hand upon Severus and closed her eyes. “Master Sev’rus is being knocked out and a broken leg, Master Lucius. Is you wanting Tippy to take him to his rooms?”

 

Thinking quickly, Lucius thought he may have just found a way to get Severus and Hermione to open up a dialog. His eyes gleaming with mischief and resolve he said, “No, Tippy. Take him to the sitting room between the Master and Mistress’ rooms. Place him on the chaise and if Hermione is not there go a inform her that there was an accident. I will be along shortly.”

 

Tippy nodded, her bulbous eyes dancing as she caught a glimpse of what Lucius was thinking. For all that elves loved to serve and were obedient, they still shared quite a few traits with their cousins, imps and sprites. And if there was a chance at mischief without getting in the way of their service to their masters most elves would revel in it. And even though Hermione was not the official Mistress of the Manor, Tippy had bonded with her and she knew that Hermione was heart sick and lonely. 

 

Her Master Lucius had lessened the loneliness some and the babies had helped too, but Tippy knew that Hermione’s heart still yearned for the love of Severus Snape. With a nod at her master, Tippy laid her clawed hand upon Severus’ chest and with a pop both of them were gone. 

 

Lucius looked up at the black horse that still pranced around the field after throwing his rider. With a sharp whistle the horse froze, turned and trotted over to Lucius’ side. He patted the horses side, checking to see if he had sustained any injuries. Seeing none, Lucius remounted his steed and with another whistle told the black stallion to head back to the Malfoy stables. The stallion threw his head back as if to nod and followed sedately behind Lucius seated on his Arabian thoroughbred. 

 

~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~

 

Hermione was lounging on the settee in the sitting room off of her bedroom, reading a book. When a muted pop of apparition startled her. She looked up and saw Tippy lowering the unconscious Severus onto the chaise.

 

“Oh Gods! What happened, Tippy?” She asked as she tried to haul herself up from the settee.

 

“Missy Mia, you is to be staying right where you are. Master Sev’rus took a tumble off his horse during the hunt. He hits his head and has a broken leg. It’s not being serious. I will be looking after him until Master Lucius gets back.”

 

Hermione ignored Tippy’s admonishment that she stay seated and managed to get to her feet. She hurried as fast as she was able over to Severus’ side. Grasping his hand Hermione pulled a chair over to the chaise and say down. She took out her wand and ran a basic diagnostic charm over Severus and found that his injuries were as Tippy had told her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply in relief. 

 

“You’re right, Tippy. He has a broken leg and a minor concussion. The break was clean and we should be able to set it without any problems. Can you have Lucius call Poppy at Hogwarts and have her floo directly here? I will watch over Master Severus until she gets here.” Hermione instructed the elf, her eyes never leaving Severus’ face and she gently moved a lock of hair from his forehead. “Can you also get me some ice and a headache potion?”

 

“Yes, Missy Mia. But you should not have gotten up from the settee.” Tippy admonished right before she left to do as she was instructed. She popped back quickly with the requested ice and headache potion and then popped back out to wait for Lucius.

 

Hermione summoned a small hand towel from her bathroom and wrapped it around some of the ice. Gently she placed the towel on Severus’ head where she could see a lump forming. His brow furrowed and he tried to bat whatever was being placed on his head away and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around him puzzled as to how he made it inside. And then he heard the sweet voice of Hermione speaking to him and felt her soft hand cup his cheek.

 

“Shh, Severus. Be still, you have a  concussion and a broken leg. Tippy just said you had fallen off your horse. What happened to make you fall?”

 

Severus took the opportunity to nuzzle the hand on his check before answering her questions. “Lucius and I were talking and then I felt one of the babies kick and it startled me and caused my horse to bolt. He tried to jump a hedge fence, we cleared it. But I was dismounted in the process and landed on my leg. I felt it break and then I must have hit my head because all I saw after that was stars and then nothing.”

 

Silence fell between them for a while and then Severus grasped Hermione’s hand that was still on his cheek. He brought it to his lips and kissed her palm. Looking into her eyes he drew in a deep breath and said, “Hermione, I’m so, so sorry for abandoning you and our children. I’m sorry for making threats against you when I thought that your pregnancy was some kind of trick to get back at me. But, you need to know that wasn’t me… Well, it was me, but I didn’t know what I was doing…

 

“No, no that’s not true either. What I’m trying to say is that I was drugged and under the influence of a potion that caused our seperation. Lily concocted a potion that gave her influence over my mind. She was the one that caused me to leave you. That night in April when you came to my rooms at the school and I told you I was leaving with Lily… You were going to tell me you were pregnant, weren’t you? I remember, because you said  _ ‘we’ll be fine’ _ . You meant you and the babies, didn’t you?”

 

A tear fell from Hermione’s eye and she nodded. “But, I don’t understand. Severus how can you, a premier Potions Master allow yourself to be drugged by a potion. Shouldn’t you have noticed if she was slipping something to you?” Hermione asked finally taking her hand off Severus’ cheek. He felt colder without her touch.     

 

“You’re right, but she didn’t dose me with the potion by slipping it into my tea or food. She used it as a perfume and it was absorbed by skin contact or inhalation. I have a book that describes the potion that I’m sure she used as a jumping off point in making the version she was using on me. I brought the book with me, hoping that it would allow me to better explain what has been happening to me these months of our seperation. I-I still love you, Hermione. And I want to be part of our children's lives. Can you ever forgive me?” He pleaded, his eyes sorrowful and hopeful.

 

“Severus, you wounded me deeply when you threw me away to be with Lily Evans. It all seems so convenient that your behavior was all due to a potion. One that is unknown and only known by you and  _ her _ . How can I beleive what you say as true without proof? I-I can’t risk my heart again. I’m sorry Severus…” She didn’t get to finish as the door leading from the corridor opened and Poppy Pomfrey entered the sitting room followed closely by Lucius.

 

“Severus, what trouble have you gotten into now?” Poppy scolded gently as she ran her own diagnostic charm over him. “Hmm, yes I see a clean break in your lower leg and a minor concussion and a nice sized lump on your decidedly hard head. All minor considering what could have happened being thrown from a galloping horse. You’re lucky, young man.”

 

Poppy swished her wand over the Severus’ leg and there was a slight crunching sound as it was set and then the break sealed. “There’s nothing much I can do about the concussion. You’ll need to rest, but don’t fall asleep for at least six hours. You can take a headache potion and drink plenty of water, no alcohol!” Severus frowned, but nodded his head only to wince when it caused the headache to bloom once again.

 

Satisfied with Severus, Poppy then turned to Hermione and addressed her, “You, my dear, need to follow me. While I’m here, we might as well check on the those babies you’re carrying. Have you been having any contractions? Follow me to your room so that I can examine you.”  Not having any other recourse, Hermione slowly tried to stand up, Lucius rush over to her and assisted her. Once on her feet, Hermione gestured for Poppy to follow her to her room and they both left. Severus watched Hermione, hoping she would look back at him, but she didn’t and he felt downtrodden.

 

Once the two women were out of the room, Lucius cast a  _ Muffliato  _ and addressed Severus. “Well? Did you tell her about the potion? Did she forgive you?”

 

“I don’t know if she forgave me or not, we were still discussing it when you and Poppy arrived. She did have some of the same questions you did when I first told you. I was hoping that she would give some sort of sign that she would forgive me before she left the room, but she didn’t look back at me.” Severus sighed sadly, his heart ached and his cheek still tingled from her touch. “I need her Lucius! Damn Lily for putting me through this! If I had any inkling of what her motive could possibly be. She was a damn fine actress, never once letting on that she felt nothing for me.” Severus stood up from the chaise and began to pace, his recently mended leg causing him to limp slightly.

 

“Sit down, man! Before you end up rebreaking your leg. Poppy may have mended it, but you’re still injured and I don’t want to have to haul your sorry arse back to the chaise if you end up on the floor.” Lucius admonished Severus harshly. “You said you brought the book? Is it in your luggage? I think you need to give it to Hermione so that she can read about the original potion and your notes on the potion that Lily was using on you. The would go a long way in getting her to possibly forgive you. Did you also apologize for your primitive behavior yesterday?” 

 

Severus shook his head as he grudgingly sat back down on the chaise that he woke up on. “The book is in my room, on the nightstand on the left hand side of the bed. I can go get it and give it to her one Poppy has left.”

 

Lucius shook his head, “No, I think you should have an elf take the book to her. And maybe include a little note apologizing for yesterday. And you, my friend will be going to your room and you will be resting until tea time this afternoon. Be assured if anyone should inquire about your whereabouts, I’ll not divulge that you took a tumble from your horse.” Lucius grinned at Severus’ scowl.

 

“Oh, you’re so magnanimous, your lordship. What would I do without your wisdom in all things?” Severus sniped at Lucius.

 

“It’s about time you paid attention to your betters, Severus.” Lucius teased.

 

“Betters? Ha! You, Lucius Malfoy are no better than me. I may have grown up in the gutter of Cokeworth, and you here in your palace in Wiltshire, but we are the same. We both love that woman that just left with Poppy and would do almost anything to make her happy. Don’t deny it Lucius, I too have seen the looks you give her when she isn’t looking. And as much as it would hurt me, I would concede to you if you were the one she chose. I will do as you bid and have an elf take Hermione my notes and the book on the potion. I will even include the apology.” Severus sighed heavily.

 

“But, please if it does turn out that Hermione chooses you over me, don’t break her heart like I did.” And with that Severu stood back up and left Lucius in the sitting room.

 

**~~**~~*~~*~~**~~**

 

In a desolate part of Wales. In a rundown shepherds cottage, Lily Evans was once again double checking that her preparations were in order for her guest. “Just three more days and I can enact my plan. And once I have the money, I’ll be care free.”   

 


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione reads about the potion and she and Severus talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting. Life got in the way of my writing. Chapter 21 will be posted on Sunday.

Hermione signed heavily as she laid the book Severus had lent here on her belly, it had been three days since an elf had left it for her in her room. In it was described the most insidious potion that she thought was ever conceived. It was bad enough that the Imperius Curse existed, but to create a potion that permanently robbed a person of their free will with no reversal was just horrifying. And to think that it was the potion that Lily used as the basis of her own creation.

 

Granted, it didn’t rob the victim of their free will in the basest of sense. But to have the amount of influence over a person might as well have used the original potion as intended. 

 

From what she could understand from Severus’ notes on the potion that Lily was using on him, it suppressed the person’s natural inclination to weigh the consequences of their actions for themselves. Even though their actions felt like their own, it was actually the brewer’s command that made them act as they did while in thrall of the potion. 

 

And if that was not bad enough, to use components of Amortentia to inspire feelings of affection and love from the victim to the brewer was just horrible. Didn’t Lily know that love induced by a potion was not real love and that it could turn from a gift to a curse so quickly as to boggle the mind? 

 

But what was Lily’s ultimate goal in dosing Severus in the first place? Hermione remembered how Lily had acted during Harry’s birthday party the previous July. You would have thought that she had feelings for Severus and that she was exhibiting all the signs of being a jealous and scorned lover. She also remembered that James acted almost apathetic toward Lily during the party.

 

James had even seemed to want to avoid Lily at all costs. They had even left separately, and then shortly afterward it was announced that they were starting divorce proceedings. Hermione had not thought much about it at the time, she was just happy that Harry had his parents back and everything else was pushed to the side. That is, until now. Could James’ behavior been a clue to what Hermione would be experiencing a few short months laters?

 

She almost wished that James had been invited to the celebration week. Maybe then she could have asked him some questions. But she also knew that the likelihood of James and Severus being in the same room without hexes flying was slim to none. Though how two grown men in their forties could still be so antagonistic toward each other puzzled her.

 

Though come to think of it, a lot of things that she thought she would be able to think logically about and find a solution to seemed to totally stump her. Maybe it was something that she heard her mother refer to as ‘baby brain’ once when she was reminiscing of her pregnancy with Hermione. She had just scoffed and told her mother that it was an old wives’ tale. But now, Hermione began to think that it was very real.    

Just then a knock sounded on that door leading out to the sitting room. Hermione didn’t bother calling out, as she knew who it was was. And not two seconds later a platinum blonde head peaked around the door followed by the svelte body of Draco Malfoy.

 

“Hey Granger, Father wanted to know how you’re feeling? Personally, I think you’re dropping the ball on the whole hostess thing. Aren’t you supposed to be making sure that everything goes well during this shindig?” Draco smirked at Hermione laying on her bed.

 

“You try carrying two miniature humans within your body, Malfoy. If the girls weren’t taking turns using my kidneys as punching bags or my bladder as a trampoline I would be down with the guests to make sure this ‘shindig’ goes off without a hitch. And just how long have you been waiting to use that word anyway? I should never have let you watch those old western films.” Hermione muttered the last sentence to herself. 

 

Draco grinned, having heard what she muttered. He had to admit he had grown to like Hermione quite a bit over the last few years. She had been one of the few to befriend him when they both went back to Hogwarts to finish their last year. She had also encouraged his pursuit of Astoria and he couldn’t be happier. Just then he noticed the book that Hermione was reading and couldn’t help but ask her about it.

 

“Why are you reading that, Granger? Are you planning on becoming an evil scientist like that frankenfurter guy and build yourself the ideal man? I figured you were hard up for some attention, but to go this route…?”

 

“It’s  _ Frankenstein _ that you’re referring to, Draco. And no I’m not so desperate for male attention as to need to build my ideal man. Severus let me this book. He said that the potion  _ Imperium Totalum _ was the one that Lily used as the basis for controlling him and why he broke up with me. But my brain feels like mush right now and I can’t make heads or tails of it.” Hermione sighed as she sat up on the bed and laid the book on her nightstand.

 

“Well you Gryffindors always seem to go with your gut reaction, much the the detriment of everyone else. So, what is your gut telling you?” Draco asked as he took a seat on a small footstool.

 

Hermione glared at him, but then answered with a sigh. “I want to believe him, I want him to want me and our children. But he hurt me very deeply with his betrayal and I’m leery of allowing myself to trust him again. It all just seems too convenient. What if this was all a story he concocted to get me to take him back? What if Lily and he are playing me for a fool and I let him back into my life and he betrays me again?” Tears gathered in her eyes and Draco quickly conjured a handkerchief and passed it over to her. 

 

“Listen, Grang-Hermione. I can’t look into Severus’ soul for you to see if he will or won’t betray you again. It’s just something that will have to be worked on with time. I remember how happy you were when you and Uncle Sev were together and I think you can be that happy again. But you are the one that will have to take the chance. And think of it this way, if he should betray you again you can always hook up with my father, I think he is half in love with you too.” Draco said the last with a smirk on his face.

 

Hermione half heartedly swatted at him. “I care deeply for you father, Draco and I can honestly say that I love him. But, I can’t say that I’m  _ in love _ with him and would you really want me to be your step-mum?” Hermione’s eyes twinkled at the look of horror on Draco’s face.

 

“Gods, Granger! It’s bad enough knowing you got down and dirty with my Godfather and up the duff with his kids. I don’t need the image of you and my father going at it in my head too.” Draco shuddered dramatically.

 

“You were that one to suggest that I hook up with your father, not I. So, you’re the one to blame for any salacious images your brain may conjure up.” Hermione teased.     

 

Draco was about to reply when the mantle clock struck the hour. It read six o’clock an hour before dinner was to be served. The last chime was still echoing when Tippy popped into the room. 

 

“Missy Mia, I is here to assist you in your bath and to dress you for dinner. Master Draco, Missy ‘Storia is looking for you.” the small elf said as she rummaged through Hermione’s wardrobe and pulling out a set of pale russet colored robes and laid them on the bed. She then went to the dressing table and picked out some copper hair combs, they resembled leaves and had garnet accents. 

 

“Thank you, Tippy for letting me know. I will go find her.” Draco said as he got up from his perch and strode toward the door. Before leaving he turned toward Hermione and said, “Follow your gut, Granger. And I think you will find your happiness.” And then Draco left to find Astoria.

 

Meanwhile, Tippy had filled the bath with hot water and added Hermione favorite fragrance of citrus and lavender. She then helped Hermione off the bed and into the bath. Hermione sighed as the scent and hot water worked to relax her. Hermione thought back to what Draco had said about following her gut. She just hoped that she would be able to get a moment alone with Severus to tell him of her decision. And she hoped that they would be able to build from the crumbled foundations of their relationship. 

 

She knew she would still be cautious and she would make Severus earn her trust once again. For even though she loved him, she refused to follow blindly only to end up hurt once again.

 

~~**~~**~~*~~*~~**~~**~~

 

Dinner had been served and the ladies were in the drawing room while the men were elsewhere enjoying their cigars and scotch. And because of this it was quite a shock when Severus came striding into the drawing room shortly after everyone had separated. His dark eyes focused only on Hermione. She could feel a blush rise to her cheeks at his look of smoldering desire.

 

She was sitting on a chaise with Astoria, Pansy and Ginny sitting around her. Everyone seemed to freeze and watch as Severus circled around the chaise and bent over to speak softly into Hermione’s ear. 

 

“Draco, said that you may want to speak to me. Care to take a short stroll through the gardens?” His low smooth voice causing shivers to race up her spine that Hermione fought hard to suppress.        

 

She nodded a bit dumbly, his sheer magnetism making her speechless as he again circled the chaise, this time taking her hand and helping her to her feet. He looked at the assembled women around her and nodded slightly with a murmured “Ladies,” he then placed Hermione’s hand in the crook of his elbow and guided her out of the drawing room doors onto the terrace.

 

They walked in silence for several minutes until they reached a cast iron bench in the rose garden. The last blossoms clinging on in the cool weather. Severus allowed Hermione to make herself as comfortable as possible before starting to speak.

 

“I understand that you have finished reading about the Imperium Totalum potion and the notes on the potion that Lily used on me. What you think of the potion is inconsequential at this point in time. What I need to know now that you have the proper information, is if you can forgive me for my part in betraying your trust and love. For leaving you alone to carry the burden of our children these last months.

 

“I know Lucius has done everything he could to make you comfortable and I know of his affection for you as well. I find myself both thankful for what he has done for you and seething with jealousy for what I have missed.” Severus began to pace back and forth in front of her, his hands clasped behind his back.

 

“I’m not a man to beg and plead, I know you know this Hermione. But…” and at this he fell to his knees before her, grasping her hands in his and continued, “I’m begging you now. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me for my actions against you and the heartbreak you experienced. All because I was too weak willed and allowed Lily to get close to me in order for her sink her claws into me.

 

“Please, Hermione. I love you to the depth of my soul and in my subconscious I knew what I was feeling for Lily and doing to you was wrong on every level imaginable. But the potion prevented any subconscious thought or feeling from rising to become a conscious one. It wasn’t until I began to remember my dreams that I was able to begin to shake off Lily’s influence. I wasted so much time that I will never get back. Please tell me, I’m not too late?” Severus bowed his head not wanting to take the risk of seeing any condemnation in Hermione’s eyes. 

 

Gently she took her hands out of Severus’, and they fell limply into his lap. He knew it was no use. Why would Hermione want to forgive him when she could have everything her heart desired with Lucius? Severus heaved a deep sigh, his eyes clouding with tears that he refused to let fall.

 

“Severus, look at me please.” Hermione said softly. He shook his head minutely and continued to stare at the ground. Hermione then placed her hand beneath Severus’ chin and raised it until his eyes met hers. He felt his stomach drop to his feet. Where he thought he would see censur and condemnation, he only saw forgiveness and a spark of affection.

 

“Severus, I forgave you the moment you apologized after you fell from your horse. I forgave you because I could see that you meant every word you spoke. But, just because I forgave you doesn’t mean that we will go back to the way we were. You betrayed my love and trust in you,” Severus drew in breath as if to speak. Hermione raised her hand to forestall him. 

 

“I’m not saying that we are broken beyond repair, but you’re going to have to work hard to re-earn my trust.”

 

“Tell me what I must do, Hermione. If you want me to change, I will. Anything, please. I’m lost without you.” Severus pleaded as he once again took hold of her hands and placed a reverent kiss on each palm.

 

“Severus, I don’t want you to change anything. I fell in love with the grumpy, acerbic and scarey Potions Master. But my love is nothing without the trust that you won’t betray and abandon me and our children again. What you need to do to earn my trust back, I can’t tell you. You’re going to have to figure it out yourself.” Hermione shivered as a brisk breeze blew threw the rose garden.

 

“You’re cold, my love. Let’s get you back to the manor and warm you up. How are the babies doing? I really haven’t felt them like I was before. I can’t wait to meet them, and let’s hope they have your nose and hair. I would never wish this beak on anyone else… Well, except perhaps Voldemort, then I could take great please in punching him right in the face.” Severus smirked at hearing Hermione snicker.

 

“You see? That’s the man I fell in love with. Your dry sense of humor and your sarcastic remarks, are  _ you _ . You just need to figure out how you can use your strengths to earn my trust again.” Hermione shivered again as they stood to go back into the manor. 

 

“Wait a moment Hermione.” Severus said and she paused looking back at him inquiringly. Her eyes widened when she saw him run his wand down his front to unbutton his long black waistcoat. And then she smiled warmly at his when he draped the warm fabric over her shoulders. She was instantly surrounded by his scent of new parchment, cloves and pine. She took a deep breath and her lashes fluttered closed and she bit her bottom lip.

 

Severus felt a jolt of desire at the look on her face and he longed to gather her into his arms and devour her with kisses. He took a quick bracing breath to try and stamp down his stirring lust as he felt his trousers become just a bit tighter.

 

How he could have allowed himself to fall into Lily’s trap when he’d had this gorgeous woman to warm his bed and heart he still couldn’t figure out, but he made a silent vow that he would work hard to re-earn Hermione’s trust and he would never let her go again. 

 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introspections abound as our four main players contemplate events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for all you voracious readers out there. Things will really start happening.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left a review and I hope you enjoy the latest installment.

Severus laid in his bed that night after escorting Hermione back from the gardens. His stomach in knots, yet there was also a profound sense of relief. He was anxious having no idea on how he could possibly win back Hermione’s trust and relieved because she not only forgave him, but was allowing him the opportunity to rebuild that trust between them.

 

He thought back to their time in the garden this evening, and remembered having to fight the intense desire to kiss her and never let her go. The way she had taken in his scent when he had draped his waistcoat over her shoulders had shot a spear of lust right to his groin. He had to fight hard not to let his desire for her show outwardly, but he remembered the knowing looks Lucius had shot at him once he and Hermione had returned to the drawing room.

 

Even now, Severus could feel the flush warm his normally pale cheeks at the down-right licentious looks Lucius and thrown at both of them. And while Lucius and Severus had never been intimate. Severus knew that Lucius slept with both sexes and had on more than one occasion hinted that he wouldn’t mind seeing what was hidden under Severus’ billowing black robes.

 

Severus had looked to Lucius as a brother in arms for years and the thought of them sleeping together did not disgust him. But he knew he preferred the soft, wet warmth of a woman to the hard angles of a man any day. Severus sighed and turned over to his back. Could he picture himself sharing a woman with Lucius? And not just any woman, but Hermione? He almost expected a feeling of jealousy to rear up at the thought of Lucius touching Hermione and it just didn’t manifest.

 

Abruptly, he shook his head. He shouldn’t even contemplate the idea of sharing Hermione with someone else as he was not really in a relationship with her at the moment. She had forgiven him for his betrayal and he vowed that he would work hard to earn back her trust and he would start that first thing tomorrow. 

 

The culmination of the celebration week was to take place with the gala ball tomorrow evening. He planned to make himself indispensable to Hermione during the final preparations. Whatever she needed, he would be sure to provide. With this in mind, the anxious feeling that Severus had seemed to dissipate and he was filled with resolve. Severus sighed once again and allowed himself to finally sleep.

 

~~**~~**~~*~~*~~**~~**~~

 

Severus wasn’t the only one thinking about the event that occured out in the garden this evening. Hermione also lay in her bed, but it wasn’t anxiety that kept her awake. It was deep thought. The babies were still for once and it allowed her to think more of what she had read about the potion that Lily had been using on Severus and what her possible motivation could be.

 

Could Lily actually love Severus and when she found out that he was taken resolved to win him for herself, no matter the cause? Or could it be something else entirely, and what could it possibly be? 

 

If it was love that motivated Lily, why did she run when she suspected that her plan was discovered? Why not just confess and hope that they could build a real relationship based on trust and understanding? If it something like greed that motivated Lily, what was it that she wanted? Could it be money or something else? If it was Severus’ skill in potion making that Lily was after, it made little sense as based off of the notes Severus had provided. As it seemed the Lily’s skill in potions was way above par.

 

No, Hermione thought it had to be something other than Severus’ skill. It was a well known fact that after the war, Severus was quite a wealthy wizard. The  _ Prophet _ having printed out his net worth with a list of all the patents held in his name. Could Lily’s motivation be as simple as monetary greed?

 

Hermione didn’t know the details of Lily’s and James’ divorce and if there had been a settlement or alimony. Did the wizarding world even allow for alimony? Hermione didn’t know. She did know that divorce itself was rare, so maybe there weren’t any laws on the books to protect the parties during divorce proceedings. It was something Hermione thought she would like to research once the babies were born.

 

If Lily’s motivation was greed, why did she go after Severus? Why not fight in court to get a settlement from James and the Potter estate? Surely, if Harry knew that his mother needed support he would bend over backward to help her anyway he could. Hermione felt a headache coming on with her runaway thoughts. She needed to get some rest as the next day would be a busy one. As if agreeing with her, the babies stretched and resettled and Hermione got a distinct impression that her thoughts were keeping her daughters awake as well.

 

She smoothed a hand over her belly and whispered in the still night air, “Yes, I know my darlings. Mummy will go to sleep now so that we will all be rested for tomorrow.” Hermione then sighed turned on her right side, a pillow stuffed under her belly and drifted to sleep.

 

~~**~~**~~*~~*~~**~~**~~

 

Lucius too sat thinking of the events of the past few days, a fire whiskey in hand and a blazing hearth warming his bones. He was glad that Severus had apologized and that Hermione had accepted. He was also disconcerted as well, as he knew that with Hermione’s forgiveness it reduced the chance that he would be able to win her heart.    

 

He could almost kick himself for encouraging Severus to apologize to Hermione, as he knew it would ruin his chances with her. Unless…? He thought back to when both Hermione and Severus had returned to the drawing room from the gardens. Both flush from the brisk autumn air and on Severus’ part jubilation that she had forgiven him. He remembered looking at them both as they walked in and being hit by a desire to see them both naked and in his bed. Hermione all soft rounded curves and Severus hard and sharp angles. 

 

He had felt a desire for Severus that ran deeper than friendship for as long as he could remember. It hadn’t always been sexual, them being five years apart in age. When Lucius was a Seventh Year, Severus had been a Second Year. He had felt the desire to protect Severus and maybe use his innate, even then, skill in potions. It hadn’t turned sexual until they were both marked and in the ranks of Tom Riddle’s dark army and had seen Severus in battle. His grace in violence had made Lucius burn to feel Severus’ passion for himself.

 

Lucius had, even at the time of being a student been deeply entrenched in the dogma that was pure-blood was best and had followed his father to Tom Riddle's camp. It was only when he too had become a father and he saw the lengths Riddle had gone to in order to destroy an innocent baby Harry Potter and all based off of a wooly prophecy given by Sybil Trelawney, that he began to have doubts. Oh, he still thought that having pure-blood was something to be proud of. But he no longer believed that those of lesser blood should be eradicated. 

 

That idea was further cemented in his mind when he had been scolded by the then Second Year Hermione Granger at Flourish and Blotts Bookstore. The passion and power he had seen spark in Hermione’s eyes that day had gone a long way in changing his mind. He would secretly relish the stories that Draco would come home with during the holidays about Hermione and her amazing gifts in magic. For all of Draco’s complaining, Lucius knew that he too secretly admired the powerful Hermione Granger, so much so that Lucius thought that his son might just try to pursue her after the war, provided that they all survived. 

 

Lucius was thankful in a way that Draco had found and fallen for Astoria instead of pursuing Hermione when they had gone back to Hogwarts to complete their final year. He had not known at the time that Hermione and Severus were in a secret relationship. And when it had come to light, he had felt a profound sense of loss. Not only would he not have the opportunity to woo Hermione, but Severus too was out of his grasp once again.

 

And then when he had seen Hermione near inconsolable with tears that April evening and had found out the reason behind it, he had been consumed with rage on behalf of the beautiful woman she had become. He had wanted to go up to the school and tear into Severus and Lily for their betrayal of one he so admired. And then to find out that Hermione was pregnant, he had vowed to himself that he would protect her from anymore hurts from Severus’ and Lily’s actions.

 

Granted, he hadn’t really looked deeply into the cause of the split once he had Hermione established on his estate. They weren’t under the same roof, but he felt that he could still probably seduce her if given enough time. He thought he had succeeded when she had said that she could easily fall in love with him and had felt no small amount of disappointment when she had said that she still wanted to give Severus a chance to explain himself.

 

Lucius had willingly stepped aside when he had seen how deeply devoted Severus was that first day of the celebration, and how torn up he was over the betrayal and how he had been manipulated by Lily. He’d even promised that he would help in any way he could and by the looks of things when both Severus and Hermione had returned from the garden it had worked.

 

Seeing them both flush, had flooded him with a desire so acute as to almost bring him to his knees. He knew Severus had seen his desire in his eyes and had answered it with a spark of his own. Maybe all was not lost when it came to the possibility of Lucius being included, but he would not count the gryphons before they hatched.   

 

Lucius sighed deeply and knocked back the last of his whiskey. He blew out a billow of smoke and got up from his chair. He would retire for the night and let circumstances happen as they may. Tomorrow would be a hectic day and he couldn’t afford to contemplate his desires further until the celebration was over. Then and only then could he try and scheme a way into Hermione’s and Severus’ life on a more intimate level.

 

Lucius stood from his chair and left his study, his bed was calling him. And while lonely, he hoped that it wouldn’t always be so.

 

~~**~~**~~*~~*~~**~~**~~

 

Lily shivered in the brisk night air as she cast another warming charm on her cloak. She was staking out the boundary of the Malfoy property. She wanted to be there the moment the wards were dropped. She had gone over her plan to the nth degree, she knew she would be able to pull it off.

 

The only variable still up in the air would be how she would get Hermione Granger out of the house or how she could get in for that matter. For even though the wards on the property would be dropped to allow workmen in, it didn’t mean that the wards on the Manor itself would be lifted. 

 

Based off of what had been printed in the  _ Prophet _ , Lord Lucius Malfoy had planned a spectacular fireworks display over the small lake in the center of Malfoy lands. One so big that it was likely to be seen all over Wiltshire. Lily thought that would be the opportune moment to make a grab for Hermione and apparate away. It was risky, but Lily was desperate for her plan to work. She needed Severus’ money and thought the only way to get it would be through ransom. 

 

Lily unrolled the ransom note she had written using a dicta-quill. She didn’t want her handwriting recognized. At one point she had even thought of cutting out words and letters from magazines and newspapers to write her note like she had seen in mystery films on telly. But had quickly changed her mind, since magic was so much easier.       

 

She read the note again and nodded in satisfaction. Asking for 2.5 million Galleons wasn’t too steep a price to assure that Hermione and her brat was returned relatively unharmed, wasn’t it? After all, based off of Severus’ financial records he could more than afford the amount. And there was no doubt that Severus would try and repair his relationship with Hermione once the influence of the potion was out of his system. 

 

Lily re-rolled the scroll and placed it back in her cloak pocket. She then conjured a soft mattress from some grass and laid down to sleep. The crickets and night animals serenading her to the arms of Morpheus.   

 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gala Ball is here! What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be posted as usual on Sunday.

The cries of Lucius’ albino peacocks woke Hermione the next morning. She groaned as she didn’t want to leave her warm bed. She had spent so long thinking last night that she felt she hadn’t gotten any sleep. And today was the culmination of the week long celebration for Draco and Astoria. 

 

Hermione was glad, as she didn’t know how much more she could take with playing nice to people that would have happily seen her dead a few short years ago. There hadn’t been anything overt in most of the guests behavior. But Hermione had felt a constant itch between her shoulder blades whenever she had left a room. She knew Lucius wouldn’t tolerate anything actually happening, but it hadn’t stopped some from showing their antipathy and hostility.

 

Not only had Hermione had to play nice with the upper echelons of wizarding society. She also had, at first to deal with the man that she loved to her soul and his betrayal. She admitted to herself that the book he had lent her had explained a lot. But it wasn’t until he had sincerely apologized, first after being thrown from his horse and then again after dinner last night, that she truly forgave him.

 

And she did forgive him, she did. But she had told him that forgiveness didn’t equate to trust and he would have to earn her trust back over time. She knew he would make it his goal to do just that. 

 

Hermione sighed as she thought back to the previous night and she grew warm. She thought of herself as a modern woman and normally wouldn’t shy away from taking her pleasure, that was until the betrayal. While she was sure Lucius would have happily serviced her if she asked him, she resigned herself to the use of her vibrator. It had made the so called “horny months” of her pregnancy a real bitch.

 

Hermione squirmed a little as she thought back to just some the things she and Severus had done in and out of the bedroom. She felt her body warm and had to tamp down of the feeling that were stirring, her pregnancy was too far advanced and she could no longer reach to touch herself and relieve the ache in her core. 

 

Just then she heard a slight pop and apparition and she saw Tippy with her morning tea tray. Hermione had taken to having chai, the smell of the spices doing more to wake her up than the caffeine.

 

“Tippy is being here with your tea, Missy Mia. Master Lucius will be here soon to go over the last things needing to be done for the ball. I is bringing you cinnamon and lemon scones to have with your tea. Is you wanting anything else?” Tippy had set the tea tray down on a small occasional table near the settee Hermione had in her room.   

 

“No, thank you Tippy. You have quite spoiled me these last few months. I don’t know what I am going to do once I move to my own house after the babies are born. I shall miss you, my dear friend.” Hermione said as she got up from the bed and made her way to the settee. What she didn’t expect was to see tears in the tiny elf’s eyes.

 

“You is not wanting to stay here anymore, Missy Mia? Did Tippy do something to make you want to go? Please, Missy tell Tippy to iron her ears if she has been a bad elf and making you want to leave!” Tippy’s bottom lip began to quiver so slightly.

 

“Oh! No! Tippy, you’re not to punish yourself. You didn’t do anything wrong. But I can’t continue to live off the generosity of Lucius. He was good enough to take me in when I was at loose ends and now that the babies are due I will need to be out on my own.” Hermione grasped Tippy’s hand, she would have gone to her knees before the tiny elf if she knew she would have been able to get back up.

 

“But, why Missy? Tippy and the other elves have loved having you here and the babies will need extra help to take care of. Why would you want to leave Master Lucius? Master Lucius, he lo-”

 

“That’s quite enough of that, Tippy. Please go about your other chores while Hermione and I go over what needs to be done for the ball.” Lucius interrupted as he came in from the sitting room, resplendent in a morning jacket and buff breeches. His white silk shirt shimmering in the morning light coming from the windows. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat at the sight, whatever Tippy was about to say lost.

 

Tippy lowered her eyes and with a small nod popped out of Hermione’s room to do as Lucius had bid. 

 

Lucius was taking in the sight of Hermione, still disheveled from her nights rest. He took in her riotous hair and half-lidded eyes. If he didn’t know better, it looked as if she had just been thoroughly debauched and he half expected to see Severus lounging on the bed.

 

“You, my dear grow more beautiful everytime I see you. You radiate such light, that I can’t help but want to bask within it.” He said as he strode over to the settee and sat beside her.

 

“And you, Lucius Malfoy need to have your eyes examined. My hair is a rat’s nest, I have dried drool on my chin and my eyes are still gritty with sleep. I’m sure I have a raccoon's mask as well, since I forgot to wash off my makeup last night. How you can call that beautiful is beyond me.” Hermione said dryly as she poured him a cup of tea, the enchanted teapot pouring Earl Grey as opposed to her chai. She then added a dollop of milk and one sugar and handed it over to him.

 

“Enough of your flattery, Lucius. What still needs to be done for the ball tonight?” Hermione asked as she finished doctoring her own tea and selecting a lemon iced scone from the small platter.

 

“There is nothing for you to worry about, my dear. The workmen are due to arrive in an hour to begin to set up the fireworks display. Everything is well in hand, the elves have their assigned duties and our current guests have a multitude of activities that will occupy them. You, on the other hand will not be lifting a finger until you make your appearance at the ball tonight.” Hermione raised her eyebrow but said nothing as Lucius continued.

 

“I have arranged for Madam Evangeline and her girls to come and give you the full spa treatment. And if you would like, you can ask Pansy, Astoria and Mrs. Potter join you.”

 

“Lucius, what is this about? I don’t need a spa treatment, I don’t need to be pampered like some pet. What are you not telling me?” Hermione asked, her arms crossed under her breasts. They swelled about the neckline of her dressing gown and Lucius couldn’t help but look at them appreciatively. Hermione huffed and set her teacup back on the tray and snapped, “My eyes are up here! Tell me what is going on?”

 

Lucius sighed, he knew she was too intelligent to fool and tore his eyes away from her stellar cleavage and said, “This ball is to be the social event of the year and as such the press will be roaming the grounds documenting the preparations leading up to the ball, the ball itself and the fireworks afterward. I know you have quite a contentious history with certain members of the paparazzo and wanted to limit their access to you. 

 

“You’re so close to giving birth that I just wanted to limit the stress you will experience. Forgive me for presuming that you would want to avoid them at all costs, especially a Ms. Rita Skeeter until you actually had too.”

 

Hermione’s ire fizzled out and she grasped Lucius’ hand within both of hers. “Oh, you silly silly man. I can deal with that glittering insect on my own. You didn’t need to go to such lengths to make me relax. But I do appreciate it nonetheless.” Hermione reached over and kissed Lucius warmly on the cheek.          

 

“Now, as I’m relegated to relax and endure the full spa treatment, I will take you up on the offer of company.” She reached for a small silver bell and rang it. Instantly, Tippy as at her side.

 

“You is needing something, Missy Mia?” She squeaked.

 

“Yes, Tippy. Can you please see if Ginny, Astoria and Pansy would like to join me for a relaxing day of being pampered at Lucius’ expense. Ask them to join me in…” She raised an inquiring eyebrow at Lucius.

 

“The green parlor near the sauna at eleven o’clock.” Lucius supplied.

 

“I’s will lets them know, Missy Mia.” She then popped back out and left Lucius and Hermione to finish their tea and discussion.

 

“Thank you for arranging this spa day for me, you really didn’t need to do this for me.” Hermione said after finishing her tea.

 

“Hermione, you’re my hostess and acting lady for this event, I can’t have you not looking and feeling your best. Besides, I am looking forward to being the envy of the public for not only having a war hero, but the radiantly beautiful Miss Hermione Granger on my arm. But now I must leave you to lower he wards and allow the workmen onto the property. I bit you good day, my dear.” And he swiftly grasped her hand and planted a lingering kiss upon her palm before striding from her room.

 

Hermione brought the hand he had just kissed to her chest as if to still her fluttering heart. She couldn’t deny her attraction to the elder Malfoy and if things were different maybe she would be having his children instead of Severus’. She heard her mother's voice in her head, ‘ _ Ahh, but if wishes were horses, then paupers would ride like kings.’ _ She snorted ruefully and finished her tea and began to get read for her day on being pampered.

 

~~**~~**~~*~~*~~**~~**~~

 

Hermione felt the flutter of nerves in her belly. She was standing at the head of the receiving line in the ballroom awaiting for the first guests to come in. Lucius was to her right and Draco and Astoria to her left. She plucked at the long sleeves of her green ombre gown, it was understated but elegant. She was also wearing a draped multi-tiered diamond and emerald necklace and matching earrings. When Lucius had presented them to her after he saw her in her gown she had been hesitant to accept them. She had only done so, knowing that they were on loan just for the evening as she couldn’t fathom owning something so extravagant.

 

“The way your acting Granger, you’d think this was your engagement party not someone else’s. And I thought that having an all out spa day was supposed to relax you.” Draco teased her as the doors to the ballroom opened and the guests began to filter in.

 

“Can it, Ferret. I can’t help being nervous, I wasn’t raised in high society so give me a break here.” Hermione hissed as she tried to coax a smile onto her lips just in time to greet the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.

 

“Lucius, you’ve outdone yourself. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to attend any of the other entertainments you had planned for this week.” Kingsley said shaking Lucius’ hand. He then turned to Hermione.

 

“Hermione, you are absolutely glowing. I can feel that your little one will be quite the witch or wizard. Congratulations.” 

 

“Thank you, Minister-”

 

“None of this Minister business Hermione. Call me Kingsley, we fought together remember?”

 

“Of course, Kingsley. But it’s little ones and they are witches. I’m having twins.”

 

“Merlin’s beard, really? Well, with you as their mother they will not only be gifted in power, but in beauty as well.” Kingsley said and raised her hand to his lips for a brief kiss. Hermione’s faced flamed as he then went down the line to greet Draco and Astoria. The receiving line went smoothly and soon everyone was mingling and having a grand time. 

 

The musicians had finished warming up and Lucius bent down to whisper in her ear. “As host and hostess we need to open the dancing with the affianced couple and after that the buffet will be open to allow for you to sit and rest. You’re doing marvously, my dear.” He then took her hand and lead her to the center of the dance floor and swept her up into the Viennese Waltz that began to play.

 

Hermione was enjoying herself immensely, for as soon as Lucius had finished dancing with her, Draco lead her through a lively foxtrot. And then Harry swept her into a country reel. She was laughing and twirling and then suddenly the music changed into a slow and sensual tango and Hermione found herself in the arms of Severus.

 

He was dressed in opulent black velvet robes that shone green in certain light with silver accents and his hair tied back in a queue. His eyes smoldered down at her as he lead her through the steps of the tango. His hips pushing and his hand guiding, Hermione lost herself in the depth of his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when he leaned down and purred in her ear.

 

“I have been waiting all night it seemed to get you in my arms and I’m not quite sure if I will be able to let you go now that I do. You look ravishing in that gown, but I can’t help but wonder and long to see what you have hidden beneath it. Please, Hermione tell me in exact detail what I can do to get you to come back home with me. I need you in my life, in my bed. And I need our daughters.”

 

“Severus, I can't tell you what you need to do, it’s something that will just have to happen. I can tell you that I have missed being in your arms and wish we had never split. It will just take time, and we have plenty of time in which we can rebuild our relationship. Who knows? Maybe it will be all the stronger for it?” Hermione spoke softly, her burnished copper eyes sincere and hopeful.

The song had ended and Severus then escorted Hermione to the edge of the dance floor so that she can rest. “Allow me to get you something to drink and eat. Please rest and I will be right back” Severus then spun on his heel and made his way to the refreshment tables.

 

Hermione sat fanning herself when a snide voice hissed in her ear. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Harry Potter’s best friend and so-called “brains” of the Golden-Trio. Tell me, Miss Granger is it true that not only are you carrying Severus Snape’s Illegitimate child, but you are actually having twins and possibly trying to sink your claws into one Lord Lucius Malfoy as well? You just never give up with your gold digging ways, do you? First you broke poor Harry Potter’s heart as well as Quidditch star Viktor Krum. Now you want both the foremost best Potions Master and to become Lady Malfoy as well. I never thought a Muggleborn could have such high aspirations.”

 

Hermione twisted around in her seat and saw Rita Skeeter poised next to her with her poisonous Quick Quotes Quill hovering over her shoulder poised to write whatever drivel the vindictive insect could come up with. Hermione’s cheeks flamed at Rita’s insinuations and was just about to lambast her when a shadow fell upon them. She turned around again and found that both Severus and Lucius had come to her rescue.

 

“Miss Skeeter, you are here strictly to write about the gala ball, not to spread malicious rumour and conjecture about my hostess and Severus’ children’s mother. And as I am a majority stockholder in the  _ Daily Prophet _ you would do well to curb your enthusiasm for vile gossip.” Lucius said coldly, his silver eyes gleaming with repressed malice. 

 

“Oh, of course Lord Malfoy. I was just hoping that the dear  _ Miss _ Granger would grant me an interview on the joys of her impending motherhood.” There was an underlined emphasis on the word Miss as Rita simpered up and Lucius.

 

“I don’t think any of us will be granting personal interviews at this point in time. Please rejoin the celebration so that you might complete your assignment as intended, Miss Skeeter.” Lucius intoned his voice causing the temperature to lower drastically. And both he and Severus stood guard over Hermione as Rita seemed to melt back into the throngs of people surrounding them.

 

“Ugh, what a fowl evil dung beetle!” Hermione hissed under her breath.

 

“My dear, are you alright? She didn’t cause any undue harm with her insinuations did she?” Lucius asked as he sat down next to her, Severus continued to hover slightly.

 

“No, no. She didn’t touch me. But I think I need to take a short walk to try and calm down. I will only be a few moments.” Hermione said as she made to stand up.

 

“Let Severus or I accompany you, Hermione. We don’t want anything to happen to you.” Lucius tried to placate.

 

“No, Lucius. I need to be alone for a bit. You need to see to our guests and Severus can assist you. I’ll be fine. I’ll just go powder my nose and will be back before you can miss me.” Hermione laid her hand upon both Lucius’ and Severus’ sleeves and then turned and made her way out of the ballroom.

 

~~**~~**~~*~~*~~**~~**~~

 

The entryway and corridors were cast in shadow, only a few flickering candles to light Hermione’s way to the WC. She made her way slowly , taking in deep breaths as she tried to calm herself after dealing with the odious Rita Skeeter. How that woman could still be writing after the scandal and almost arrest after her status of being an unregistered animagus had come out shortly after the war had ended, Hermione didn’t know.

 

She made it to the WC and had completed her business and washed her hands. She was walking the darkened corridors back to the ballroom when a noise coming from a side parlor caught her attention. Curious Hermione went to investigate, thinking it was a guest having gotten lost from the WC.

 

The parlor was almost pitch black, the almost full moon being obscured by clouds. “Hello? Is anyone in here? If you need help getting back to the ballroom I can guide you. Hello?”

 

There was not answer as Hermione ventured further into the room just to make sure there was no one there. She had made it to the middle of the room when a bolt of red shot out and struck her in the center of her chest. She fell back, stunned and her head cracked on the corner of a settee. The last thing she saw was a shadowed figure holding their wand on her and everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what I pictured Hermione's gown to look like:  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/660529186/camille-emerald-green-ombre-maternity
> 
> And the necklace:  
> http://www.thejewelleryeditor.com/shop/product/boghossian-colombian-emerald-and-diamond-necklace/


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is discovered missing and plans begin to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a bit late in the day than I usually do. I got caught up on another project. But the chapter has been written and I hope you like it. As always, don't forget to review!

Almost a half hour had passed since Hermione had left to used the facilities. Both Lucius and Severus had been keeping an eye out for her.

 

“Do you think she had gone to lay down. That Skeeter bitch is a nasty piece of work and I wouldn’t blame her for withdrawing. She’s too close to birth to have to deal with undue stress.” Severus fretted lowly to Lucius.

 

“If she had gone to lay down, I’m sure that Tippy would have come to notify me. That little elf has taken a shine to Hermione and would do anything for her.” Lucius tried to placate his dark companion. Just then there was a pop and a wailing Tippy appeared and in her clawed hands she was clutching what appeared to be a scroll.

 

“Here now, Tippy! What’s the meaning of this caterwauling and what do you have there?” Lucius asked hands on hips and a disapproving look on his face.

 

“They’s gone Master! They’s gone and Tippy does not know where they’s could be!”

 

“Who’s gone, Tippy?” Lucius asked as he noticed a ringing silence in the ballroom. He looked up and saw that they were now the center of attention. “Maybe we should adjourn to my study and out of the public eye. Severus follow me, we’ll grab Draco on the way.” He then gathered the still inconsolable house elf to his chest and walked quickly to the door signaling that the orchestra continue to play. He didn’t notice that both Harry and Kingsley were following them.

 

Severus was on Lucius’ heels and he tapped Draco on the shoulder as they passed. The three men and Astoria walked into Lucius’ study, the tiny elf still clutching at the scroll and her master’s robes.

 

Lucius shot a quick  _ Incendio _ at his fireplace and lit some lamps on his desk. He then set the sobbing Tippy on a chaise and asked her again. “Now, Tippy who is done and why are you so upset?”

 

“M-master L-lucius, it’s M-missy M-mia and th-the babies. T-they is b-being gone, I’s cannot f-feels them anyw-where on the Manor g-grounds. I-I w-went to the l-last place I f-feels Missy’s magic and f-finds this.” Tippy hiccoughed as tears poured from her large violet eyes she hands over the scroll clutched in her grip.

 

It was plain parchment rolled tightly and sealed with red sealing wax. No identifying markings, except one lone emerald and diamond earring pressed into the wax seal. It was one of the earrings that Hermione had worn that night. Lucius quickly pocketed the earring and broke the wax seal. He unrolled it and a shiny mahogany lock of curly hair fell out and landed on the floor. He began to read out loud.

  
  


_ Dear Severus, _

__ __ _ You have in your hand an incentive to take this seriously. By now you should be aware that I have your precious Hermione and your soon to be born brat.                                                     You’re to heed these instructions if you want them returned unharmed.  _

_                                                  Be on the lookout for my owl with instructions on paying the ransom needed for the safe return of your woman and child. I’m not asking much, just 2.5                                                       million Galleons. I know you can afford it. You should think of it as a mere pittance for the lives of the ones you love. _

_                                                 And if you don’t take this seriously, my next letter will come with another ‘gift’ to illustrate just how serious I am. And don’t even think of involving the                                                          Aurors. _

 

_                                                Until then, _

_                                               Anonymous _

 

Severus wrenched the letter from Lucius’ hands and read it himself, his hands shaking with repressed rage and fear. “Thank bitch! I never once thought she would sink so low as to kidnap someone and hold them for ransom. If she has harmed another hair of Hermione’s head, she is as good as dead. This is what she was after all along, money.”

 

“Who, Severus? You know who kidnapped Hermione and left this letter?” Lucius asked. Severus scoffed and nodded.

 

“It was Lily. I didn’t connect all the pieces until just now. That potion she had me under caused my memories to be foggy, but now it all makes sense. She was always going on about how she wanted to get away and live on some tropical beach. She had even asked me once if I planned on marrying her and retiring from teaching. She would go shopping and bring back some of the most ridiculous things. And she was always asking for money to do this and that with. And me being the fool I was gave it to her.” Severus crumpled the scroll in his hands and was about to throw it into the fire, when a new voice rang out.

 

“Wait! Severus don’t destroy that missive. It can be used as evidence to convict whoever has taken Hermione.” Kingsley said calmly as he and Harry walked into the room.

 

“Why? I already said who it was! It was Lily, she took Hermione and my unborn children, you can’t seriously expect me to let he get away with this?!” Severus raged.

 

“You know I don’t, Severus. But we must take caution, not only for Hermione but the well being of your children. To go rushing in without a plan could get anyone of us killed. You don’t know what she may have in place. Nor, do you know where she is. You need to wait for her owl, let her think you are following her instructions and we can make sure everyone gets out unharmed.” Kingsley said, trying to calm Severus down.

 

“Kingsley is right, Professor Snape. We need to wait and see what her next instruction will be.” Harry said standing next to Kingsley.

 

“I’m surprised, Mr. Potter. It wasn’t all that long ago you would have rushed in with no plan or forethought. It seems that even the most brash Gryffindor can grow up and learn to think before taking action. Especially as it is your mother that is the one at the center of this plot.” Lucius said appraisingly.

 

“Being an Auror has gone a long way in curbing some of my more rash instincts, Mr. Malfoy. And as for the suspect being my mother… The woman that has taken Hermione is not her. The woman that I would call mother died on October thirty-first, nineteen eighty-one. This woman is selfish and I must due my duty and arrest those who break our laws and hurt our citizens.” Harry said calmly.

 

“Admirable sentiments, Mr. Potter. Now, we must do a bit of crowd control, I have a ballroom full a guests that were witness to a hysterical house elf crying that ‘they were gone’. Any suggestions on how to handle this so as to keep things under wraps until we have a plan of action?” Lucius asked, pouring a tumbler of fire-whiskey. 

 

“Well, we can’t even begin to plan until we get the next owl message. So, I say that we all go back to the ballroom and pretend that nothing is amiss. If anyone should ask, just say that it was a letter about a bad business deal and leave it at that. The fewer people that are aware of what is happening the better.” Kingsley said decisively.

 

“If you think I will go back into that ballroom and pretend to make merry while Hermione and my children are in danger, you have another thing coming Shacklebolt. I’ll not stand idly by…” Severus began, but was cut off by Lucius.

 

“The minister is correct, Severus. We don’t know where to begin and until we get the next message our hands are tied. Believe me, my friend. I want Hermione and the babies back safe just as much as you do.” Lucius said grasping Severus’ should, but was shrugged off.

 

“You have no idea how I feel, Lucius! You have your son, my children aren’t even born yet and they are in danger!  I would die for Hermione and my children, they’re everything to me! They are mine to protect and I have failed them!” Severus roared heatedly, he didn’t notice Lucius’ grey eyes chill be several degrees.

 

“Don’t you dare say that I haven’t the right or know how you feel, Severus. I love that little witch just as much as you do! Who has been there for her every day for the last seven months?! I’LL TELL YOU, ME!” Lucius yelled throwing his tumbler into the fireplace, his chest heaving.

 

“Gentlemen! This is not the time to argue who loves Hermione and the children the most. That can be saved until they are back safe and sound.” Kingsley scolded both Severus and Lucius. All the while Harry was pacing back and forth thinking.

 

“Hang on, Tippy!” Harry turned to the still silently crying house elf. “I heard you say something along the line of not being able to feel Hermione or the babies within the Malfoy grounds. Can you sense where they are now?” 

 

Tippy stopped crying and looked up Harry. “I’s don’t know, sir. I’s can try.” she stood still and scrunched up her eyes, she looked as if in deep concentration. There was a feeling of anticipation. If Tippy could sense where Hermione was, then they need not wait for the owl to arrive and they could have the element of surprise. It seemed as if time slowed to a crawl as all eyes rested on the tiny house elf and the hope that Hermione would be found quickly.

 

Sweat began to bead on her forehead and she began to shake, “Tippy? Do you feel anything?” Lucius asked. Sweat continued to pour off of the elf and the shaking intensified, and then suddenly she stiffened in fell backward. Lucius rushed over to her and gathered her into his arms.

 

“Tippy? Were you able to find them?” Lucius asked softly. Tears gathered in her eyes as she answered.

 

“I’s sorry Master, but I’s can’t sense them. They’s too far away. Tippy has failed you and deserves clothes.” She began to sob softly in his arms.

 

“No, you tried. Tippy, that is all we can ask of you. Was there anything that you could sense? At least a general direction?” Harry asked gently.      

 

“I… I’s did feel something. They’s went West and then turned north before the feeling faded. I’s sorry Master, I’s a bad elf gives me clothes. Missy Mia and the babies are in trouble and I’s a terrible elf. Please, Master gives me clothes and I’s will leave so I’s won’t cause more trouble.” Tippy sobbed.

 

“No more talk of clothes, Tippy. You did what you could and we now have a general direction in which to look.” Lucius reassured the tiny elf.

 

“Oh sure, we only have the north-western part of England, Scotland and all of Whales to search for one pregnant witch. One who can go into labor at any moment and the woman whose abducted her only motivation is money. They could be in a sheep field for all we know.” Severus snarked, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

 

“This isn’t the time for snark, Severus. At least we have a bit more information than we did thirty minutes ago.” Lucius bit out while still soothing Tippy. “ I say we wait for the owl to arrive and put a trace on it. Maybe it will lead us to where Lily is keeping Hermione.”

 

“Putting a trace on an owl is against the law, Lucius. It violates the senders right to privacy.” Harry said officially. Lucius opened his mouth to berate him, but Harry continued, “However, as this pertains to a criminal investigation and the Minister for Magic just happens to be here, he would be able to sanction the use of placing a trace on the owl the arrives. Right. Kingsley?” Harry’s green eyes gleamed with the ideas brewing in his head.

 

“Right you are, Auror Potter. I, Kingsley Shacklebolt Minister for Magic hereby grant Auror Harry James Potter the right to place a trace upon the next owl that delivers the next ransom demand. To which he will then follow to it’s return destination to further this criminal investigation. So mote it be.” Kingsley said and a glowing scroll appeared in front of him, he then signed it and it disappeared back to the ministry.

 

“We must make sure we follow procedure so as to prevent anyone accusing us of not following the laws of the land. At least on the surface. Let’s say if Auror Potter should be followed by persons in an unofficial capacity... We can then claim plausible deniability.” Kingsley finished speaking and shot a telling look at both Lucius and Severus. “Now, I believe we should all rejoin the rest of the guests in the ballroom.”

 

“Yes, I believe you’re right in that Minister. But first let me settle Tippy for the night and I’ll join you all shortly. You too, Severus. Time to dust off those acting skills you employed for twenty years.” Lucius laid a hand on Severus’ should and squeezed before spinning on his heel and exiting the study with Tippy still cradled in his arms.

 

“You know, I never thought I would see the day that Lucius Malfoy would be kind to his House Elves.” Harry said thoughtfully as he and Kingsley made their way back to the ballroom.

 

“Hermione has wrought several changes in my father and in me over her time here in the Manor. I’ve come to care for her as a friend and sister, Potter. And I suspect that my father harbors deeper feelings toward her than he has let on. He will do  _ anything _ to see she is returned here safely, she and those babies she is carrying.” Draco said as he passed Harry on the way to the ballroom. Severus trailing behind everyone else, his mind whirling with preparations for the rescue of his witch and children.       


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wakes to find herself the captive of Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize , this chapter is quite a bit shorter than what I normally post. But I have a bunch of other projects that I'm working on and this kinda fell to the wayside. I'm sure the next chapter will be as long as what I normally post. 
> 
> Thanks to all who left reviews, they really do keep me motivated. Don't forget to review this one as well.

Hermione’s eyelashes fluttered as she slowly regained consciousness, her awareness focusing incremedicaly. She was laying on a rather lumpy mattress, her hands bound to either the headboard or a rail above it. She took stock of any possible injuries and other than the slight ache where the stunner had hit her, she felt fine. 

 

Slowly, she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She appeared to be in a rather small room, the stone and whitewashed walls grey with age and dust. There was a tiny window that let in a little light and a wash basin and chair in the corner of the room. She saw only one other door and assumed it lead out into the rest of the dwelling she was being kept in. There was no indication of her captors.    

 

She had no idea how long she had been unconscious and if her absence and been discovered or not. She didn’t know why she would have been taken, any dark wizards left from the Voldemort Wars either dead or in Azkaban. And while some would consider her famous, she wasn’t one to take advantage and only had modest savings, so ransom couldn’t possibly be the reason why.

 

Hermione was deep in contemplation that she didn’t see the door open until, “Ah, I see you’re finally awake. You’re going to do as I say and you won’t be hurt… much. Once I get what I want I’ll leave you here to be found. Hopefully, it will be before you go into labor. And don’t think that Severus will be able to find you if you do go into labor through your shared connection. He will still feel the pain, but there is no way that he would be able to use it to find you.” Lily said while leaning a shoulder against the door frame.

 

“Lily? What? Why have you abducted me? I don’t have any money, what could you possibly gain from your actions?” Hermione asked as she stared at the red head.

 

“Oh, I don’t care that you don’t have any money, silly girl. Severus has plenty and he will be willing to pay for you and your child’s safe return. Now hold still, I don’t want to hurt you unnecessarily.” Lily said as she approached the bed that Hermione was laying on.

 

“Wha-what are you going to do?”

 

“Nothing much, just a little incentive for Severus to take my demands seriously.” Lily said and laid a knife on the bed next to Hermione’s knee. “Now, let’s see.”

 

Lily took up the knife and proceeded to cut at Hermione’s gown. She wasn’t being too careful as the knife nicked her wherever the blade slashed. She was careful enough not to get too close to Hermione’s pregnant belly. But slashed at her arms and breasts and legs, her dark green gown was soon black in places where her blood seeped from the relatively shallow wounds. Hermione sobbed and tried to move to avoid the blade, but to no avail.

 

Once satisfied, Lily dropped the knife onto the floor and took up a camera and began taking pictures of Hermione, her sobs making for compelling pictures. When done, Lily waved her wand and healed all the wounds she had inflicted, all except for one, a shallow stab to her shoulder. At Hermione’s puzzled look she said, “I told you this is incentive, I don’t want to harm you, but to get what I want I need to do this.” 

 

She then reached for Hermione’s hand, unbinding it and studied it closely. Picking up a stubby candle and then she transfigured it into what looked like one of Hermione’s fingers, her index finger to be precise. She then dipped it into the blood from the shoulder wound and it seemed to glow slightly and it wiggled in her hand before falling still. It really appeared as if her finger had been amputated and was laying in Lily’s palm.

 

“Now, to send this little present off to Severus and if this doesn’t get him to meet my demands, it may just come to sending him your hand next, but it won’t be transfigured from something else.” Lily sighed as she got up from the bed and made her way to the door after rebinding Hermione’s hand to the rail above the bed.

 

“I thought you said that you wouldn’t hurt me?” Hermione asked with fear and anger in her voice.

 

“No, I said that I didn’t want to  _ have _ to hurt you. I never promised that you wouldn’t be hurt, not if I don’t get what I want.” Lily said dispassionately. 

 

“Just what are your demands, Lily?” Hermione demanded, her copper eyes blazing. “What do you want that you felt kidnapping me would provide you?”

 

“Why money, of course. When James divorced me, he gave me a mere pittance of the Potter fortune. He should have regained the title of head of household and control of the Potter family vault. But no, he had to wash his hands of the responsibility and left it in Harry’s control.” Lily spat, angrily.

 

“But Harry would have given you anything you asked for? Why didn’t you?”

 

“I’m not going to lower myself to beg from my own son! I grew up in a squalid little mill town and vowed to myself that I would never beg for anything in life, I would do anything to make sure I lived as I wanted to.” Lily snorted, “Can you believe that the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but didn’t because of my Muggle-born status? If it had, maybe I would have landed myself one of the Sacred twenty-eight? Lucius Malfoy would have been so much better than James Potter.”

 

“But, if your after money, why target Severus? He doesn't have anything other than his teaching salary.” Hermione asked.

 

“Don’t be naive, Severus is wealthy and getting richer by the day. Didn’t you see the article in the  _ Daily Prophet _ detailing his net worth? At the time he was worth almost five million Galleons, with his patent’s and Order of Merlin Award payout. I'm sure with Lucius investing on his behalf it has grown to beyond that.” At Hermione’s shocked face, Lily laughed derisively. “You mean to tell me you didn’t know? Oh, this is just too rich! I knew you were naive, but to not know that you had a sugar daddy that would see to your every comfort? I thought you had gotten pregnant on purpose to try and wrangle marriage from him at the very least.”   

 

“We love each other! Money will not make you happy. Just you wait, Severus may pay what you demand but it will not stop him from hunting you to the ends of the earth for what you have done. You’ve no idea who’re your provoking.” Hermione hissed at Lily. 

 

“Once Severus pays me the amount I want I’ll be able to hide anywhere in the world and he’ll never find me. Now, I’ve wasted enough time talking to you, I’ve a message to send.” Lily then turned on her heel and closed the door behind her. 

 

Hermione slumped down on the bed, her hands going numb from being bound above her head. ‘ _ Oh Gods. I hope you find me soon Severus. We need you.’  _  Hermione had not let on that she could feel the beginnings of her labor starting. Today was All Hallows Eve and the veil was thin. She heard tell that people born on this day had powers over the spirit realm and it excited and scared her at the same time.     

 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan and a delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a longer chapter than the one posted on Wednesday, and you have it. A lot happens and I hope you enjoy. Please, don't forget to leave a review!

All was silent in the huge Manor house, that is except the faintest of skittering sounds. Most anyone would have ignored it as it was most likely attributed to some sort of pest. And it was a pest, but one that was not so easily taken care of.

 

Rita Skeeter moved from deep shadow to deep shadow, when the distraught house elf had appeared in the middle of the ballroom clutching some sort of letter, Rita had quickly told her photographer to leave and she then found a dark corner to change her shape. She had stayed close to the walls in the vast ballroom. It wouldn’t do to be smashed to bits by someone’s careless foot fall.

 

She could have flown to a higher vantage point, but knew that she was likely to miss some details if she did so. She waited patiently in the ballroom, certain that something was happening, but she dared not follow the Malfoy’s, Snape, Potter or Minister Shacklebolt. One, because in her smaller form she wouldn’t be able to keep up and two, because she knew that she would likely be discovered if she tried.

 

No, she stayed where she was until the missing men had come back to the ballroom and notified the guests that an unforeseen emergency had cropped up and the evening must be cut short. Most of the guests had booed, having looked forward to the fireworks display at the culmination of the evening. But had begun to gather their belongings and departed with minimal fuss. Even the guests that had stayed at the Manor the previous week were ushered up to their rooms and were assisted in packing by the large house elf staff.

 

Now, the only residents of the Manor were the four men and their significant others. Astoria Greengrass and Ginny Potter having retired to their rooms for the evening, and the men going back to Lucius’ study and this is where we find Rita, making her way in her Animagus form. She just knew something had happened, and it most likely involved Miss Hermione Granger as she had been conspicuous in her absence.

 

Rita heard the murmuring of voices in Lucius’s study and wriggled her way through the gap between the floor and the door. Once through she quickly scuttled out of sight and began to listen.

 

“Now, once the owl that comes with Lily’s next demand and instructions on where to leave the money comes, we need to place the trace on the beast and follow it to its destination. It can’t be too far from where Hermione is being kept, Lily seems arrogant enough not to worry about being caught, Sorry Harry.” Harry shrugged and waved off the apology, “If we should lose the trail what should our next steps be?” Kingsley said while studying a map of what, Rita couldn’t quite see. She moved to try and get to a higher vantage point.

 

She made her way cautiously up a table leg and onto the arm of a settee. She didn’t see the jar until it was too late and she quickly found herself looking into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. A smirk settled onto his sharp features as he said, “Well, well, looks like I caught a spy in our midst. Hello, Ms. Skeeter.” He laughed as he shook the jar causing Rita to flip over onto her back, her legs frantically working to right herself.    

 

“Did you think you would be able to spy on us in your animagus form and get away with it?” Lucius asked rhetorically as he knew she couldn’t talk in her current form. “Draco and I knew you were there the moment you crossed the threshold. Now, what shall we do with you, you loathsome, vile little insect?” He pretended to think for a moment and then called, “Bedley!” 

 

And a rather tall and thin tan colored elf appeared. He wore a potato sack and wide-brimmed hat on his head. His clawed hands stained a deep shade a brown as if from digging in the garden. He even wore glasses that made his already bulbous eyes appear even bigger, almost bug-like or like Trelawney Harry thought to himself. 

 

“Yes, Master? How is Bedley to help?” he croaked as if unused to speaking.

 

“Draco seems to have caught something that you will delighted to add to your collection. I think it would be the perfect centerpiece to your beetle board. I can see it now in pride of place in the center of your collection, it’s not everyday that you come across such a bright green beetle and with such unusual markings as well. Would you like it?” Lucius asked the elf showing it the beetle frantically scurrying around the jar. 

 

The elf’s eyes gleamed with excitement, “Really Master? You would gives this beetle to Bedley for his collection?” At Lucius’ nod the elf quickly snatched the jar and dancing a jig was about to disappear when Lucius crouched down and whispered, “Be sure to use an extra sharp pin and glue to make sure that it doesn’t get away, Bedley.” The elf nodded quickly and popped out of the room when Lucius waved a dismissive hand.

 

“What will that elf do to Rita, Lucius? We can’t have her hurt or killed, she is still a magical citizen.” Kingsley asked suspiciously.

 

“Not to worry, Minister. Bedley will keep Ms. Skeeter in his greenhouse. It has a magic dampening field around it due to some of the plants inside. She won’t be able to transform back into a human and I’ll let her out in about six months or so. Maybe she will have learned her lesson in not trying to spy on people much more intelligent than she.” Lucius lied assuredly, what Kingsley didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, him being Lucius.

 

“Quite.” Kingsley said, secretly glad to be washed of the problem of Rita Skeeter for the foreseeable future. He turned once again to the map on the table. “Now as I was saying before we were interrupted. What is our contingency plan?”

 

“Well, what measures can Gringotts assist us with? The Goblins would not take kindly to someone being a thief, even if they are not actually stealing from the bank itself.” Harry said thinking back to his one foray into thievery during the war. Even now he was not allowed to access his vault without a Goblin guard or to wait in a small antichamber for the Goblins to retrieve the requested amount from his vault.

 

“We can take and duplicate some Galleons using the Gemino Curse and place a tracking spell on them, like we do the owl?” Draco suggested.

 

Harry shook his head, “No, when Hermione, Ron and I last encountered the Gemino Curse it also burned us. We can’t give away that the money is fake or have it burn through the sack it’s held in.”

 

“That’s because everything in the LeStrange vault also had the Flagrante Curse as well as the Gemino Curse, Potter.” Draco said with a slight sneer on his face. “How you made it through Auror training without learning that I don’t know.”

 

“Shut up, Malfoy. I’m trying to come up with ideas so that we can get Hermione back!” Harry hissed heatedly, his hands balling into tight fists.

 

“Gentlemen! Resorting to schoolyard taunts will not bring Hermione back to us any quicker. We need to focus on her recovery and the safety of her and my children!” Severus raised his voice to be heard over Draco and Harry’s bickering. They both turned and looked at him, shamefaced.          

 

“The Gemino Curse would work, but fake items can’t have a trace placed on them as they really don’t exist by using that spell. Within a certain amount of time usually twenty-four to forty-eight hours, they begin to disappear. If we use the Gemino Curse we need to have a pretty solid idea where Hermione is being kept. No, we need something of Hermione’s to place the tracking spell on and something that we can transfigure to look like the Galleons for the ransom.” Lucius said pacing the length of his study.

 

“Well, she has been living here for months, surely there are things we can use in her room?” Kingsley asked.

 

“Yes, there should be, but it needs to be something that she used often to have absorbed a bit of her magical signature, it would help the tracking spell to stick and not fade over distance and time.” Lucius said. “I think we need to retire for the night and look at this with fresh eyes tomorrow. Lily, won’t hurt her, not if she wants to have her demands met.”  He looked around the room and everyone nodded in agreement. They left everything as it was in the study and slowly made their way to their assigned rooms, knowing that rest wouldn’t come easy for any of them.

 

~~**~~**~~*~~*~~**~~**~~   

 

The next morning found just Lucius, Severus and Kingsley in the study. Harry and Ginny had departed early that morning as Gunny had fallen ill and needed to be seen by a healer. Draco wasn’t there as he knew he really couldn’t contribute to the rescue mission, at least not in the planning phase.

 

“If there was only a way to make the gold unusable once it is handed over t Lily. Like with the Muggle banks, they use dye packs that explode and stain all of the money so it’s impossible to be spent.” Severus muttered, but then shook his head, “No, the Muggles use paper money , the dye could just be washed off of gold coins.”

 

“Wait, Severus. I think you may be on to something. While I have no idea what a ‘die pak’ is maybe we can charm the gold so that if she tried to spend it, it blares an alarm and notifies Gringotts? Or what was that charm that Hermione used when she made those coins for Dumbledore’s Army back in her fifth year?” Shacklebolt asked, “I remember it being used, as I had to modify Miss Edgecombe's memory, but it was something other than the  _ Furnunculus jinx _ .”

 

“It was an adaptation on the  _ Furnunculus jinx _ , but Hermione never told me what it was and it was used as a failsafe in a magical contract that the DA member’s signed. I don’t think it would work. Maybe we can transfigure Knuts to look like Galleons but as soon as she tries to spend them they revert back?” 

 

Everyone looked over at the window suddenly when a tapping noise was heard. It was a nondescript owl holding a letter and a small box in its talons. Lucius moved swiftly to open the window and just as swiftly close it once the bird had flown in. He shot a quick stunner at it and the owl dropped to the floor landing on a cushion placed there for just that purpose.

 

Severus bent down and retrieved the letter and small box. He set the box to the side and opened the letter.

* * *

 

_**Severus,** _

_**By now, you should have gathered up the money needed to regain your lost items. You’re to take the Galleons to Cardiff, Wales and rent out a locker in Cardiff Queens Street station. You’re then to take the key and leave it in a potted plant in the lobby of Premier Inn in Cardiff City Center.** _

_**Don’t try to linger and try to catch me out. You’re to leave the area immediately upon leaving the key. You will then receive an owl with directions on where you can find your precious Hermione. Don’t forget to place a feather-weight charm upon the bag.** _

_**And as an incentive for you to do everything that I have told you to do, open the box that came with this letter. The key must be dropped off no later than 14:00 today. Until then, enjoy your little ‘gift’.** _

_**Anonymous** _

* * *

 

Severus then took up the box and untied the string that kept it closed his hands trembling slightly. He lifted the lid and peered inside. Wrapped in cotton wool lay a severed finger, the nail painted the same shade of green of the gown Hermione had worn to the ball just last night. He shouted and dropped the box as if it burned him.

 

“She’s dead! Do you hear me! She’s dead!” Severus screamed as he began to pace rapidly around the study.

 

“Wait, what? Who’s dead? Not Hermione, surely?” Lucius exclaimed worriedly.

 

“No! Lily’s the one who’s dead, or at least she will be once I get my hands on her! She cut off one of Hermione’s fingers and sent it in that box! She dared harm Hermione! Oh, Gods!” Severus ran his hands through his hair harshly and his eyes stung with tears of rage and helplessness.

 

Kingsley was examining the token that Lily had sent, suspicious he prodded it with his wand and it glowed with a sickly yellow light and transformed back into a stubby candle with what appeared to be dried blood at one end.

 

“Severus, calm down. Hermione’s unharmed it’s-” Kingsley was cut off by Severus.

 

“How can you say she is unharmed?! Her finger rests in that box, I would say that is far from being unharmed!” Severus yelled at the Minister.

 

“Pull yourself together, man!” Kingsley shouted back at him. “It was a transfigured candle, not Hermione’s finger in the box! Though it does appear that Lily used some of Hermione’s blood for effect. I suspect she wanted you to jump to conclusions, that way you would be more likely to do as instructed and pay her the money before any more harm could befall Hermione.”

 

Severus stopped pacing and raced back over to once again peer into the box that had held Hermione’s finger and in its place was as Kingsley said. A small stubby candle with dried blood at the base.

 

Severus heaved a relieved sigh, Hermione while not completely unharmed was not at least missing an appendage. Just then, Severus doubled over in pain. It radiated outward from his lower abdomen. His eyes widened in alarm, Hermione’s labor had begun.

 

“Oh Gods!” Severus moaned. “Hermione is in labor. We need to get to her as soon as possible. Wake that bloody bird up and put the tracking spell on it. It will likely fly toward Wales, possibly to Caerphilly in Gwent as Lily wants the drop off to happen in Cardiff which isn’t too far away. The only problem is where do we go from there?” He panted as the pain faded.

 

“Well, when Narcissa was in labor with Draco the pain seemed to dim slightly when I was nearby. I wasn’t allowed in the birthing chamber, so I don’t know if the pain could be used to track where Hermione is located or not. It still leaves a wide area we would have to search in.” Lucius said thoughtfully. “ I wonder if we could tune the ‘Point Me’ spell to Hermione’s labor. It’s all-hallows so the veil between this world and the spirit world is thin. Maybe we can invoke  _ Bebinn* _ .” 

 

“How? I thought it was the laboring mother that had to invoke the Goddess Bebinn?” Kingsley asked.

 

“Damn, you’re right,” Lucius said but then brightened again. “ Hermione was researching different Goddess’. Maybe we can find her notes and go from there? Tippy?” He called and the small elf popped into the study. Her large violet eyes still wet with tears and she wrung her hands worriedly.

 

“Yes, Master Lucius? What can the bad elf Tippy do for you?”

 

“Tippy, you aren’t a bed elf, stop calling yourself that. I do need you to go to Hermione’s office in the Dower House and gather all of her notes on Goddess’. We might be able to find her that way.” Lucius scolded her gently.

 

“Wait, couldn’t Tippy try to located Hermione if we take her with us to Caerphilly?” Severus asked from his slumped position on the sofa in front of the fireplace, his face shining with sweat as another contraction passed. 

 

“Severus, you’re brilliant when you’re in pain! Tippy how far can you sense Hermione and would you be able to sense her better through the labor connection?”

 

“I’s don’t know, Master Lucius. Buts I’s can try.” Tippy said. 

 

“Ok, wait until Severus feels another contraction and see if it will expand and pinpoint the radius of your senses.” Lucius said. They waited for ten minutes before Severus nodded to Tippy as he felt another contraction coming on. Tippy laid her hand upon Severus’ stomach and concentrated. Everyone held their breath, but Tippy’s little shoulders slumped.

 

“No’s I’s still can’t finds her, Master.” Lucius groaned hoping that she would have been able to expand her search radius. Tippy continued, “Buts I could sense Missy Mia is a cottage, on a bed with a patchwork quilt and brass headboard. The babies, theys speak to me, they is ready to be born soon, but Missy Mia will needs help.”

 

“Are you saying that the babies are sending you images through Hermione’s and Severus’ connection? If that’s so, how can you not sense where Hermione is?” Kingsley asked. 

 

“The babies do nots know where they is, Master Minister. If Missy Mia knew where she was then the babies would know too.” Tippy said sadly.

 

“Blast!” Kingsley swore.

 

“Tippy, you can communicate with the twins, right?” Lucius asked as an idea formed in his head. At Tippy’s nod he continued, “Could you try and tell them to urge Hermione to try and figure out where she is? I’m not sure how, but it’s worth a shot.”

 

“Dreams, that’s the answer. Tippy try and get the babies to have Hermione dream. To urge her to try and figure out where she is being held. Poppy told me that is why I was having such vivid dreams while Hermione and I were separated. It was the twins way of communicating.” Severus said his hand rubbing absently at his lower abdomen.     

 

“Bloody hell, Severus! You need to be in labor more often.” Lucius exclaimed and Severus shot him a withering look.

 

“I feel another contraction coming, Tippy. Now’s your chance on communicate with the twins. Remember, Hermione needs to have a dream where she is urge to figure out where she is.” Severus gritted his teeth as the pain washed over him and Tippy laid her clawed hands on his stomach and concentrated.

 

“It is done.” Tippy said as the contraction eased.

 

“Thank you, Tippy. We may still need you to come with us to help pinpoint Hermione’s location.” Lucius praised the tiny elf and she beamed up at him with pride. “Kingsley, can we organize the Aurors to try and pin down Lily at the drop off point? One of them can use Polyjuice to look like Severus so that if Lily is watching she will see that the drop was made.”

 

“Yes, I’ll apparate to the Ministry and speak to Gawain Robards directly and set it up. Do you think we should include Harry on the apprehension team? We are about to arrest his mother after all.” Kingsley inquired of both Lucius and Severus.

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. While, I don’t think he would compromise the mission, he is a Gryffindor and could act without thinking of every possible outcome.” Lucius said diplomatically, Severus just scowled.

 

“Ok, so we have a plan to go forward. It is ten o’clock now, that leaves us with under four hours to finalize and pull off rescuing Hermione and apprehending Lily Evans. Please excuse me while I find Gawain.” Kingsley then walked briskly out of the study to the apparition foyer.

 

Severus and Lucius looked at eachother, there was nothing they could do until the Auror’s arrived. Both were fighting to hide their worry that they would recover Hermione soon and with minimal fuss. Though Severus was more worried than Lucius, as not only was it Hermione, but his daughters that needed to be recovered. He wished silently,  _ ‘Please, Hermione my love. Please stay as safe as possible and I will come for you soon. _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bebinn (Celtic) Irish goddess of safe childbirth.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione dream, Severus is in pain and a rescue is attempted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are really getting close to the end here, I would say that this story will be wrapped up in about 2-3 more chapters, one being an Epilogue.
> 
> Thanks, to all who left some fantastic reviews! I hope you enjoy this latest addition, and don't forget to leave a review!

Hermione groaned as another contraction passed over her. They were still about ten minutes apart, though she couldn’t be positive as she didn’t have a watch and there wasn’t a clock in the room she was being held in. She wanted, no  _ needed _ Severus by her side, he would be able to sooth her and his magic would bolster her own. 

 

She’d read somewhere that giving birth to twins could be quite difficult and dangerous. Especially for a witch, as the baby would use her magic to help bring them out to the world. It could be severely draining on the mothers magic and to help counteract it the father would need to be nearby, preferably touching to add strength if the mother’s magic began to falter.

 

Hermione rolled over to her left side and cradled her belly, she could feel her girls moving, jostling for position. She was suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue and just wanted her labor to be over. Maybe, if she tried to sleep, she could pass most of her labor with only the occasional twinge registering in her mind. She stuffed one of the thin pillows under her belly and closed her eyes to try and sleep.

 

Almost instantly she fell into a dream. She was sitting in a wheat field, the stalks golden in the sun light and she hear faint giggles coming from her left. Hermione turned her head to see who could be laughing, and saw two dark heads bent close together over a piece of parchment. They had crayons in their hands and were drawing something, Hermione couldn’t tell.

 

“Girls? Are you done with your pretty picture? Are you ready to show Mummy?” Hermione asked as she shaded her eyes against the sun.

 

“Yes, Mummy! Me and Maddie drawled the most prettiest picture ever!” Maggie said in her sweet childish voice.

 

“It’s Maddie and I, darling and you  _ drew _ the picture, not drawled. Come, show it to Mummy.”

 

“Otay, Mummy!” It was Maddie that spoke this time as she got awkwardly to her feet. Her chubby baby legs wobbled as she made her way to Hermione holding the parchment. 

 

Hermione gently took the bit of parchment from her daughter's hand and smoothed it out. She expected to see stick figures and flowers and a bright yellow sun, but that’s not what she saw. She saw a map, with question marks scrawled over different areas and England, Scotland and Wales. Most the question marks were centered in Wales, specifically near Cardiff.

 

“Maddie, honey? What is this?” Hermione gestured to the map. Madelene looked at her mother solemnly, her eyes swirling between burnished copper and the stormy dark grey, like the north sea of her father’s eyes. She spoke in a voice not unsimilar to Severus’, the one he used in their most intimate moments.

 

“Where are you, Hermione? Look for a landmark, anything that will lead me to you. I need you to find something, anything that will help me find you… Please... Now, wake up, wake up and remember!” Hermione looked up and her surrounding seemed to melt and run like the clocks in  _ The Persistence of Memory, by Salvador Dali _ . Her heart rate increased when she looked at her arm and saw that she too, began to melt and she jolted awake gasping, her hand clutched to her chest.

 

Shakily, she raised her hand and was relieved that her skin was not melting. Then she remembered her daughter, or who she thought was her daughter speaking to her. Find a landmark? How was she to do that? The window to her tiny room was coated in filth, there was no way that she could figure out where she was that way.  

 

Hermione looked at the door that lead from her prison, could Lily be so confident that she wouldn’t try to run away as to leave the door unlocked? Hermione couldn’t see a keyhole to indicate an internal locking mechanism, but it didn’t mean that there wasn’t a bolt on the other side.

 

Slowly, Hermione inched her way to the edge of the bed. She had to pause to allow a contraction to pass. Once she regained her breath and made it to her feet, she shuffled over to the door. It consisted of several planks nailed together in a  rudimentary manner. There wasn’t even a door knob, just a small hole big enough for a finger to pull the door open.

 

Hermione strained her eyes, trying to determine if Lily was in the other room. She didn’t see anything and when she stooped to look out of the hole in the door, couldn’t see anything either. Hermione thought she would just go for it and open the door. What could happen? She hooked her finger into the hole and pulled.

 

The door came open with a quiet groan. The room beyond Hermione’s prison was furnished a lot more lavishly than hers. A giant sleigh bed took up most of the room and a fireplace dominated the shared wall between the two rooms. No wonder Hermione hadn’t been cold, the fire was blazing and the bricks radiated heat. Other than the fire, the room was empty and dark. Hermione saw another door, and assumed it was the bathroom, and along the back wall was a shared kitchen and dining room… nook? The kitchen and nook seemed no bigger than a broom cupboard. No five-star meals would be prepared in such a tiny space.

 

Hermione looked over by the front door and could have cried out with joy. Lily had seemed to want a large window to look out of as it took up almost the entire wall next to the door. Curtains were covering most of it, but there was a sliver of light peeking through. She went cautiously toward the window, she really didn’t think Lily was stupid enough, or her lucky enough, to leave the front door unlocked as well. She had to wonder where Lily had gone and for how long?   

 

Hermione slowly drew back the curtain and her eyes widened. She knew exactly where she was! She was in the Forest of Dean, in fact she remembered an old crofter’s cottage she, Harry and Ron had camped near during that awful year on the run. Could this be the same one? Hermione didn’t quite know, as the one she remembered had been a burned out shell. She looked around and there! She saw a grouping to trees she recognized as the one in the center was bent to an almost ninety degree angle and someone had at one time hung a swing from it.

 

But, now that she knew where she was, how was she to let Severus know? In fact, how had Severus even spoke to her in her dream? Could it be the connection they shared due to her pregnancy? Hermione thought it was the most probable. Just then, Hermione heard the crack of apparition and she saw Lily walk out of a dense copse of trees. As quickly as possible, Hermione went back to the room she was being held in and shut the door. She had barely sat down on the bed when the door was pushed back open and Lily stood on the threshold.

 

“ Ah, you’re awake, good. If you need to loo, this is the time to use it. I need to leave again soon to pick up my hard earned payout.” Lily said and gestured for Hermione to follow her to the tiny bathroom in the tiny crofter’s cottage. 

 

Hermione hadn’t taken two steps when she felt the slightest ‘pop’ and a gush of warm, clear liquid poured down her legs, soaking her gown and puddling at her feet. She gasped as she also felt another contraction, this one much more powerful than the ones previous, that she doubled up in pain.

 

“Well, well… Looks like Severus may make it just in time to see the birth of his brat. Oh, I wish I could see the look on his face when he begins to feel the labor pains.” Lily cackled, her green eyes gleaming evilly.

 

“What has Severus ever done to you, to earn such enmity? He loved you for over twenty years, thinking you had died to save Harry. He used that as his motivation to save the Wizarding world. You should be grateful that he did what he did, or you would have come back and either been enslaved or killed outright. He protected your SON!” Hermione yelled the last as she staggered back and landed heavily on the lumpy mattress.

 

“Personally? Severus has never done anything to me or for me. Sure, he called me a Mudblood back in fifth year, but I got over that very quickly. He was a means to an end. His awards for saving the Wizarding World, are mine by right. As you said he earned them by saving my son,” Lily said, checking the lacquer on her nails for chips. “And now, he will pay me what is rightfully mine.”

 

“You’re insane,” Hermione whispered, eyes wide.

 

“No, not insane. Just deeply motivated. After all living almost twenty year in America taught me the importance of the all-mighty dollar, pound or Galleon in this case. Now, as it’s unlikely you’ll need to use the loo, I’m locking you in. Once Severus has paid me, I’ll owl him coordinates to this location. Hopefully, he will be in time to witness his brats birth. Until then, toodles.” Lily gave a little finger wave and shut the door after her.

 

Hermione gritted her teeth, her contractions were getting closer together. ‘ _ Oh Gods, Severus! I don’t know how you’ll find me, but please hurry!’  _ she begged in her mind as tears began to roll down her flushed cheeks.  

~~**~~**~~*~~*~~**~~**~~

 

Severus was pacing back and forth in Lucius’ study. Gawain Robards and Kingsley were talking strategy. Suddenly, Severus felt something warm and wet begin to spread through his trousers. He looked down and expected to see it seeping through his fly and down his legs, but there was nothing there. And then it clicked, Hermione’s water had broken, he then doubled over in pain as it felt like he just took a bludger to his balls.

 

“Merlin’s saggy scrotum!” Severus swore as he staggered over to a settee. “We need to finish finalizing these plans. Hermione’s water has broken and the contractions are coming closer together.” 

 

“Right, Gawain you have your instructions, have Stevens take the polyjuice and the ransom money to the train station. Make sure he knows he needs to be seen leaving the key in a potted plant in the lobby of the hotel. And he needs to leave the vicinity until the potion wears off. Once Lily is seen retrieving the key, Robards you call for everyone to move in and apprehend her. Do not, and I mean do NOT forget the anti-apparition wards on the hotel. If she makes it out of the lobby she could be lost in the wind.” Kingsley said firmly, his dark eyes burning with determination.

 

“Why are we going to such trouble for a woman that to hear tell from the  _ Prophet  _  is not one, but two Death Eaters whore and not only that, but is carrying the bastard child of one of them? And going against the mother of our world’s savior?” Robards asked coldly as he looked at Severus on the settee.

 

Before Severus could react and draw his wand, Kingsley cold cocked Robard, knocking him to the floor. “That so called Death Eater whore you’re talking about was the one instrumental in making sure our ‘savior’ lived long enough to destroy Voldemort. And the father of her children served as a spy for seventeen Fucking years to make sure it happened and almost lost his life in the process.

 

While Dumbledore made sure the James and Lily couldn’t do anything as they were in America with modified memories. And Just because Lily is Harry’s mother does  _ not _ make her exempt from our laws, kidnapping and ransom are serious crimes and whoever commits such crimes will be punished. Am I clear, Mr. Robards?”  

 

“Yes, Minister.” Robards said sulkily. 

 

“Good. Now move out!” Kingsley barked.

 

Once the gathered Auror’s had left, Kingsley turned to Severus and asked, “Do you think Hermione’s had a chance to dream and figure out where she is?”

 

“Only way to find out is to call Tippy,” Severus said and not a second after he had uttered her name that she popped into view. “Tippy, Hermione’s water has broken, but I need you to check to see if she might have figured out where she is being kept. Can you do that?” 

 

“Yes, Master Sev’rus. Tippy will feel for the babies when next you hurts.” The tiny elf said and rested her clawed hand on him.

 

“Good, the contractions seem to be happening every five to seven minutes, so the next one should begin shortly.” Severus said stiffly, not comfortable with the casual touch of the elf. She nodded and began to concentrate when Severus nodded indicating another was about to start. 

 

Tippy opened her eyes after the contraction had eased and said, “The babies say they is in the center of the Forest of Dean, look for a bent tree with a swing and a crofter’s cottage. Missy Mia and babies are being kept in the side room. Bad lady has left Missy Mia locked up in the room and knows she is in labor.”

 

“Well, what are we waiting for? We know where she is, let’s go get her! She needs to be someplace better equipped so that she can deliver safely.” Lucius urged, he had a feeling that if they didn’t move now, then something awful would happen.    

 

“No, we need to make sure the Lily is apprehended before we attempt to rescue Hermione. What if there are traps that could injure or kill her, the babies or us?” Kingsley vetoed Lucius’ urging.

 

Just then a patronus of a lemur scampered into the study, it hopped up on the table and opened its mouth. The voice of Robards came through, “Evans escaped, she made it passed the anti-apparition wards and disapparated. Something must have tipped her off. She was not able to recover the key to the locker, payout unclaimed. Awaiting further instructions,” the patronus then faded away. 

 

Lucius, Severus and Kingsley looked at each other and Severus muttered, “Well, shit.”


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so we've reached to climax of this little story! The next chapter will be the last, plus the Epilogue. I want to thank Myella for reading over parts of this chapter for me. You rock, girl! So without further ado.... Enjoy!

Lily apparated into a shadowy alley near the Queens Street Station in Cardiff. She planned on following Severus to make sure that he followed her instructions. She wouldn’t put it passed him to try and double cross her. It was just ten minutes before the drop off time of two o’clock and Lily quickly cast a  _ Notice Me Not _ Charm and a  _ Disillusionment _ charm on herself, hoping that the faint shimmer wouldn’t be detected.

 

She slunk out of the alley and made her way over to the nearest bank of lockers. She hadn’t specified a particular area in her demand letter, but assumed that Severus, being Severus would avoid the crowd and stay to the fringes. She waited, keeping a lookout for a taciturn man in black, that may occasionally act as if in pain. 

 

People dressed all in black was not a rare sight, but one with long greasy hair and a large nose was. She spotted Severus make his way to a bank of lockers, carrying a large rucksack that should be holding the means of seeing her dreams come true. 

 

Discreetly she tried to follow him and see which locker he placed the rucksack in. However, a train had just let out and she couldn’t, not without bumping into any number of people. And once the crowd had cleared she saw him begin to walk toward the exit and head for the hotel to hide the key. She swore softly and hurried to follow him. 

 

Severus looked neither to the left or the right as he walked the few blocks from the station to the Premier Inn, located in the City Center. When he got to the lobby he looked around and was shocked. There were no potted plants,  _ anywhere _ in the Lobby. Sweat began to gather on his forehead as he looked around, a bit panicked. 

 

He spotted Robards sitting in a chair casually reading the paper. He couldn’t go up and talk to him so as not to tip Lily off. The last thing they needed was for her to make a runner. Severus scanned the lobby and found a discrete corner that he could possibly hide the key. It was by a couple of cash point machines and could also act as a choke point in order to apprehend Lily.

 

He looked down at his watch and noted the time, it was going half passed two, he would need to leave the key and make it out to somewhere safe, so that when the polyjuice wore off his cover wouldn’t be blown. He bent down, and acted as if he needed to tie the laces of his boot and left the locker key on the floor. It  was half concealed by the cash machine, only the tiny tag that indicated what locker it belonged to was visible. 

 

He then rose back to his feet and made his way out of the lobby. He caught Robards eye and gave a discrete nod. He knew that the capture team would be in place and this mission would be over. Once the take down was complete, all that would be left to do would be to recover Miss Granger and get her back home safely.

 

Severus had barely made it out of the lobby and around the corner and out of sight before he began to feel his skin ripple and bubble as the polyjuice began to wear off. In a matter of moments in Severus Snape’s place stood Rookie Auror Thaddeus Stevens. His now too large trousers threatening to fall around his ankles and leave him exposed to whatever life lurked in the alley he was standing in. Quickly, so as not to draw undue attention he disapparated back to Auror Headquarters in the Ministry, his part done.

 

Back in the lobby of the hotel Chief Auror Robards kept a watch out for Lily to appear and retrieve the key. When he had taken up his post and saw that there were no potted plants, he had sworn heatedly, but knew there was nothing to be done about it. They had to follow the instructions on the demand letter. ‘ _ It just goes to show,’  _ he thought, ‘ _ we’re after an amature.’  _  It was very likely, that Lily hadn’t done her research when picking this location. She’d probably just picked the closest hotel to the station from the  _ fellytone _ directory and hadn’t actually cased the location. 

 

Just then, out of the corner of his eye he caught the distinct shimmer of a disillusionment charm and tensed. This was it. If it hadn’t been for the Minister demanding that Lily Evans be captured, he would have washed his hands of the assignment. War hero or not Hermione Granger was no better than a whore to lay with and birth the spawn of two Death Eaters.

 

Robards casually folded up his newspaper and stood, making his way toward the cash point machines he’d seen the undercover Stevens place the key next to. He pulled out a Muggle wallet and made as if to pull out a bank card in order to use the machine. He could still see the shimmer, but maintained a careful distance. No use in tipping their wands just yet. They needed Lily to have the key to the locker in her hand before they could arrest her. If not, she could get off on a technicality, plausible deniability was a bitch. 

 

The shimmer seemed to freeze as he approached, but when he went to the machine a bit further down, she began to move again. How she knew behind which machine the key was hidden, indicated that she’d been watching for a while. He just hoped not so long as to have witnessed him and his team casting the anti-disapparition wards on the lobby. 

 

Robards saw the shimmer begin to stoop to pick up the key. In a matter of moments everything went to hell. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another rookie auror come barreling towards him with his wand drawn and aimed right at the shimmer leaning down. Before, he could yell, “No!” the rookie waved his wand and cast a  _ Fineti  _ and Lily’s disillusionment melted away leaving her in plain sight reaching for the key, just inches away.

 

She looked up and quickly got to her feet and sprinted out of the lobby, her red hair streaming behind her. She had just stepped foot out of the door, when she turned and disapparated away, not paying any mind to the Muggles that may have witnessed it.

 

Robards was swearing up a storm, it would be impossible to follow her disapparation trail with so many Muggles about. Hurriedly, Robards snatched the key off the floor and made a hasty exit of the lobby to the nearest alley. He sent his patronus to the Minister letting him know of the latest development. He then sent another patronus to the Obliviators to try and handle the magic that the Muggles had witnessed. He knew he was in deep Thestral dung, because of this failed mission. He just hoped he could avoid being blamed if any further harm should befall Hermione Granger.  

 

~~**~~**~~*~~*~~**~~**~~

 

Lily reappeared in Hogsmeade, in her panic to get away she just apparated, not caring for the destination, not caring that she could be splinched. She’d just needed to get away. 

 

She’d thought she had everything planned so neatly. Take Hermione Granger, hold her for ransom, get paid and return her. Easy peasy, but no! It all went to hell in a handbasket. Why did she think that Severus wouldn’t actually contact the Auror’s? ‘ _ Maybe I shouldn’t have sent that candle transfigured into Granger’s finger? Perceived physical harm always worked on the telly. Why didn’t it work here?’  _ Lily thought to herself as she looked around to make sure no one had followed her apparition trail. 

 

She was sure that her plan could still work, she just had to step back and rethink a few things. Maybe she should have scouted out the area in a bit more detail? However, she’d been relying on the large crowds of Muggles preventing any magical interference. She was sure if she went back to the hotel there would be a swarm of Obliviators modifying the memories of the Muggles who’d seen her disappear in a blink of an eye.

 

‘ _ And why didn’t that hotel have any potted plants in the lobby? Every hotel is supposed to have potted plants. It’s like an unwritten rule or something.’  _ Lily fumed as she paced in tight circles in the alley she’d appeared in.

 

A sudden pop of apparition startled her and she cast a clumsy disillusionment spell over herself and pressed against the wall of what she thought was the Three Broomsticks. She peeked around the corner and saw it was just an old woman doing her shopping and she sighed in relief. 

 

Lily knew she should get back to the crofter’s cottage and move Granger to another location, just in case Lucius or Severus somehow figured out where she was hidden. She drew in a deep breath and centered herself. Now that the panic had faded she knew she would need to concentrate on her destination. Keeping the disillusionment spell on she turned on her heel and disapparated back to the crofter’s cottage.

 

~~**~~**~~*~~*~~**~~**~~

 

Hermione groaned in pain as her belly hardened with another contraction. They seemed to be coming one on top of the other now. She still didn’t know if or when Severus or Lucius would find her. She was feeling desperate, she didn’t want to have her babies in the middle of the Forest of Dean in a crofter’s cottage. 

 

Tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to soothe her daughters still in her womb. She knew it would be of little help, but she was alone and scared. She’d read all the books she could about both Muggle and Magical childbirth. While Muggles have been giving birth for eons without assistance, other than for someone to catch the baby. Magical childbirth was totally different. She knew she needed Severus with her, especially when she began to push as the strain of separating the fetus from it’s mother’s magical core could be detrimental to both mother and child.

 

Without the father there to supplement the mother’s magic the fetus would continue to stay attached and drain the mother until she was left too weak and would most likely die. With twins it was doubly dangerous, as there were two children feeding off of her magical core and it would drain much more quickly.

 

“Please, Severus! I need you!” She sobbed as she rolled over to her side and cradled the hard mound of her belly. 

 

The door to her room was suddenly slammed open and Hermione tried to sit up, hoping it was Severus come to rescue her. But no, it was a wild haired Lily Evans, her eyes held a desperate and somewhat manic gleam. 

 

“Come on, Granger. We’re getting out of here. The Aurors tried to ambush me and I barely managed to escape. You’re still my insurance policy, so we’re going to leave here and start all over somewhere else. Get up and follow me.” Lily demanded.

 

“Please, Lily. You’re a mother too, please just let me go or take me to St. Mungos. I’ll make sure that Severus will not try to track you down. And what about Harry? He just got his parents back after believing that he was an orphan. Don’t you want to see your future grandchildren? What is with this desperate attempt at obtaining money?” Hermione pleaded, but knew it would likely do no good.

 

Lily scoffed and said, “Yes. I’m a mother, a mother whose child was stolen all because of some wooly prophecy. It didn’t have to be Harry that was the “Chosen One”! It should have been Frank and Alice’s boy, what’s his name? Nigel. It should have been him! If it had, I would have been able to watch my boy grow into the man that he is today, but better. It’s all Dumbledore’s fault he orchestrated this whole sordid melodrama!”         

 

“Neville is just as courageous as Harry! He  _ killed _ Nagini, who was a horcrux with the sword of Gryffindor! But what if Harry hadn’t been the chosen one, who is to say that you or he would still be alive to see him grow into a man? Who's to say that if Voldemort had won we wouldn’t all be slaves?” Hermione tried to reason with Lily, but suspected it wouldn’t do any good. 

 

“Enough of this! You’re coming with me. You’re my ticket to the life I’ve always deserved. In fact, once you give birth to your brat, I just may ask for more for the safe return of you both. Or maybe I’ll take your child and raise it as my own?” Lily smiled wolfishly.

 

Hermione gasped and clutched at her stomach, she couldn’t allow this mad cow take her children away! And something snapped within her. Slowly, she rose to her feet, her copper eyes blazing with wrath. If this mad bint thought that she could threaten her family, Hermione would show her the true meaning of a lioness defending her cubs. Her limbs began to tremble and sparks flared out from her hair, changing colors from white to blue and purple and finally settled on red. Red for anger, red for passion, red for blood.

 

“You dare, threaten me with the prospect of losing my children to you? You mad cow! You’ll never lay a hand on either of my children, I’d rather die than let you so much as breathe the same air as them! They are mine! And you? You can straight go to Hades!” Hermione screamed the last, her voice resonating in the air. 

 

Hermione could feel power surge through her body, firing up her nerve endings. Feeling her magic gather in the palms of her hands, until they crackled with energy. Slowly, she advanced on Lily and she in turn began to back out of the room and into the main living area. A sudden fear filling her.

 

Lily looked around desperately, how could all of her well thought out plans have gone so awry? She was supposed to live in luxury, not cowering in front of this slip of a girl. This pregnant girl who was exhibiting such power as to have a halo around her entire body. And in a last ditch effort to at least get away, Lily raised her wand and cast a spell she had seen once in Severus’ old potions book. She had only gotten a glimpse of it and didn’t know what it did. But below it she’d seen written “For enemies” and then underlined twice. So, she drew in a breath and cast  _ Sectumsempra!  _ and then watched in horror as gashes opened up all over Hermione’s body.  

 

Hermione screamed and released the power that had gathered inside her. A bright white beam of power shot straight from her palms and into Lily’s chest. It threw her back into the stone wall, next to the large window she’d conjured. Hermione then shifted her hands and Lily slid along the wall until she was pressed up against the glass. Hermione eased up on the power just a bit and with one more primal scream shot Lily again and she crashed threw the window. Shards of glass cutting her to ribbons. 

 

Lily landed on the ground, glass embedded in her body and sparkled in the sun around her. She landed at the feet of two wizards who just apparated to the cottage, both looked down at the thing that landed at their feet. Both knew that it had to be Lily, but her features were not discernable due to the amount of blood pooling around her. For a moment neither one moved, so in shock at the damage that was wrought to the once beautiful Lily Evans.

 

And then a weakened voice drew their attention and both Severus’ and Lucius’ heads snapped up and saw Hermione standing in the broken window frame. Blood running in rivulets down her body. “S-sev… H-help me? Please?” she whimpered and slowly crumpled out of sight, hidden by the window frame and dark interior of the crofter’s cottage.

  
  



	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here is the last chapter before the Epilogue. Warning!! Graphic description of birth. If you don't like it, don't read. 
> 
> I want to thank Myella for letting me bounce my ideas off her forehead. You're amazing, lady!

Severus blasted the door to the cottage off its hinges and rushed over to Hermione laying crumpled on the floor. He looked through the shattered window and called to Lucius, “Quickly! Call the Auror’s to deal with that...thing, and come help me with Hermione.”

Lucius was galvanized into action and sent off his feathered serpent patronus to the Aurory and then rushed into the cabin where Severus had gently levitated Hermione onto the sleigh bed and was quietly singing the incantation to heal the wounds caused by  _ Sectumsempra _ . 

“What shall you have me do, Severus?” Lucius asked as he looked down at the pale and unconscious form of Hermione, his heart wrenched at see her so wan. He was used to seeing her so vivacious and now to see her so small except for her pregnant belly caused an ache that he was hard pressed to describe.  She was still covered in blood, only the flesh of her face free of the viscous fluid. How such a spell could cause so much damage, Lucius shuddered to think. 

“I need you to disrobe her and help me heal her. She’s lost a lot of blood, but we can’t move her. The incantation is  _ Vulnera Senatur  _ and you run the tip of your wand along the cut you’re healing,” Severus said urgently as he ran a diagnostic on both Hermione and the twins. He was surprised the  _ Sectumsempra _ had missed Hermione’s abdomen completely and while the twins were in slight distress from Hermione’s blood loss they were otherwise completely unharmed. Severus breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to their mother. 

Lucius complied with Severus’ instruction and cast a quick  _ Divesto! _ and all of her clothing, what was left anyway, disappeared. Lucius then quickly covered her more intimate areas to preserve her modesty. The Aurors could arrive at any moment. 

Severus continued to study the runes of the diagnostic charm. Her pulse was sluggish and her magical core severely depleted. He would need to provide her with enough magic to help birth the twins. Her labor was too far advanced to safely transport her to St. Mungos. But first, a blood replenishing potion. It was a good thing he always kept a supply of basic potions on his person at all times.

Several pops were heard out in front of the cottage, “Oy, Snape! What’s going on here?” It was Robards, and a team of Aurors accompanied him. He looked around at the shattered window and then down at the bleeding body sprawled out on the ground, shards of glass sparkling in the dappled sunlight, “Who the bloody hell is this?”

“That is or was Lily Evans, the one who kidnapped Hermione as you well know! I don’t know if she’s still alive. Hermione somehow threw her out of the window. But, only after Lily had cast a spell of my own creation that almost killed her. So, I think we can say that it was a matter of self defense.  Now, if you don’t mind, Robards. I’m trying to save the lives of my daughters and their mother!” Severus snarled the last as he continued to frantically work on Hermione.

Robards curled his lip in disgust, but did his job by delegating, “Smythe! Check Ms. Evans to see if she’s still breathing. If she is transport her to St. Mungos to a secure room as she is under arrest. Also, inform Auror Potter that his mother is in custody and his... Friend is being looked after.”

Auror Smythe picked her way over to the body on the ground and gathered the shards of glass and contained them in a magical sphere, they could be evidence. Once a space was clear, she knelt down and felt at Lily’s neck for a pulse. She sighed when she felt a weak one, “She’s alive!” 

“Good, now do as I told you and get her to St. Mungos and inform Auror Potter,” Robards waved dismissively glad that as the head of the Aurory he wouldn’t be stuck with the paperwork for this mess.

Auror Smythe rolled her eyes where Robards couldn’t see her and said, “Yes, sir!” She promptly grasped a bit of sleeve not coated in blood and disapparated with Lily Evans in tow.

Robards then sauntered through the blasted doorway and took in the scene of Hermione Granger laying on a lush bed, her large belly rippling with every contraction, but nothing registered on her pale face.

“What spell did Ms. Evans cast on  _ Miss _ Granger as to warrant being thrown out of a plate glass window? I’d say it’s a bit excessive for self defence.” He said disparagingly, but it didn’t stop him from looking over and admiring the leith limbs of the unconscious Hermione Granger.

‘ _ If she weren’t a Death Eaters whore, I might be tempted to indulge myself in a bit of her trim. But then again, she’s already a used commodity. It’s not like like she’ll ever get a proper proposal of marriage, what with her birthing a couple of bastards. She’s lucky she’s friends with Harry Potter, otherwise she would just be another slag on the street.’ _ Robards thought to himself, until he heard a venomous voice hiss at him.

“You’re lucky, that I’m occupied at the moment saving this woman’s and my children’s lives, Robards. Did you forget that I’m now the most powerful Legilimens in the country now that Voldemort’s dead? You’re projecting your thoughts so loudly I’d be surprised that they didn’t hear you in London,” Severus fumed, his eyes blazing with flames so fierce that they could rivel all of Dante’s Inferno.  

“Just remember, Robards. You’re in a room with two ex-Death Eaters. You never know if one day you’re working late at the office and you just happen to… Disappear… Never to be seen again.” Lucius interjected smoothly as he continued to seal the few remaining slashes to Hermione’s legs and cleaning up the blood.

“Are you making threats against the head Auror of the MLE, Lord Malfoy? If you are, I assure you-” Robards started to bluster indignantly.

“Threats? Oh Merlin no! But it is a promise. I’m sure I could dig up enough dirt on you that you’d be lucky to find another job as a Hippogryph stall mucker in the dirtiest part of Knockturn Alley.” Lucius smiled coldly at Robards as he sputtered incoherently. “Now, as you have nothing better to do than to bother us… Go investigate something,” Lucius waved his hand dismissively and turned back to Hermione and Severus.

Robards drew himself up and stuck out his chest, postering, “Now see here-” he didn’t get far into his tirade when an alarm began blaring from the diagnostic runes hovering over Hermione.

“We’re losing her! LUCIUS! Grab my left hand and lay your right on Hermione’s heart, I will lay mine on her belly. We need to siphon off our magic to help bring Hermione back to consciousness and help her give birth. Her injures are such that my magic alone will not be enough!” Severus said with a slight edge of panic in his voice. “Repeat this after me,  _ Mihi det te virtutem meam: et ut illam uti voluntatem tuam!”*  _ And once the last echoing word was uttered a white glow seemed to emanate from all three, it pulsed like a heartbeat, first echoing Hermione’s sluggish beat and then both Severus’ and Lucius’ and then finally it morphed into a loud whooshing sound. It was the babies heartbeats and the white glow seem to be sucked into Hermione’s belly.

The glow lit up Hermione’s belly from within and everyone in the room saw the clear outline of both Madelene and Magdalene. There was no telling which one was which as they were just shadows, but clearly one had presented, her head placed at the opening of Hermione’s cervix, ready to be pushed into the world. The glow continued to fade and suddenly, Hermione sat bolt upright, her eyes wide with panic, “Severus!” she gasped and clutched at his hand.

“I’m here, my love. Lucius is here too. Our daughters are ready to be born. I need you to sit up. Lucius will sit behind you and act as a brace for you to bear down on. I can’t give you a pain potion, you’re too far advanced. But I know you’re tough, I... _ we _ won’t let you falter.” Severus placed a gentle kiss on Hermione’s forehead and levered her up so that Lucius could sit behind her, his legs on either side of her hips.

Severus looked at Lucius once he was positioned correctly and asked, “Luce, can you call Tippy-” the words were barely out of his mouth when there was a pop and there stood the tiny elf, looking worried and elated at the same time.

“I’s here Master Sev’rus, what’s would you have Tippy do for you?” The little elf asked.

“I need you to fetch clean cloth and warm water. I’ll also need a sterile blade and two moses baskets with warming charms placed on them. And if it’s not too much to ask, I need you to fetch the Matron at Hogwarts. Her name is Poppy Pomfrey, she would know more about childbirth than I. Please hurry,” Severus finished his instructions to the elf and turned to take off his frock coat and roll up the sleeves on his starched white linen shirt. Tippy just nodded and blinked away. 

Severus then moved to the foot of the bed and vanished a section of the foot board so that he could step closer to Hermione. He was about to lift the sheet to examine her when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned towards it. It was Robards, just hovering, like a lump on a log. He sneered at the head of the Aurory and said, “Don’t you have other cases to work on? Must you hover like a complete nincompoop?”

Before Robards could say anything, Severus threw up a hand in the universal “talk to the hand” gesture. He then waved that same hand at the door and it repaired itself, the window was reformed into a wall and a sudden strong breeze rose up and pushed Robards backwards out of the door, before slamming in his face.   

“There, one less distraction to contend with. Now, I need to examine you, darling. It’ll only…” Severus started to say to Hermione.

“You’ll do no such thing, young man!” a voice scolded and there stood Poppy Pomfrey clutching the hand of Tippy the house elf. Even though Poppy was short in stature, she was still intimidating, especially for a Hufflepuff. “You need to maintain contact with Hermione, in case you need to give her more of  your magic. If my suspicions are correct, you may have changed things irrevocably between you, Hermione, Lucius and the twins. However, only time will tell and we have some babies that are ready to be born.” She then turned back to Tippy, “Please gather some clean cloth, preferably loosely woven cotton and warm water. You can feel the babies, yes?”

Tippy nodded and Poppy continued, “Good, once you have gathered what I’ve asked for, you’re to monitor the babies and tell me right away if something isn’t right. I’m relying on you, Tippy as all my concentration will be on helping Hermione.”

Tippy drew in a deep breath and puffed out her tiny chest, “Tippy will do everything Matron Poppy tells her too. Missy Mia is Tippy’s friend and babies knows Tippy well. They’s will trust Tippy’s magic.”

“Good, now gather what I’ve requested as I’m sure that the euphoria from the initial magic transfer will be wearing off soon and Hermione will be in a lot of pain.” Poppy waved Tippy off and she quickly bustled to the tiny bathroom and quickly washed her hands. She then cast an  _ Impervious _ on them, the charm would act like an invisible barrier between Poppy’s hands and Hermione’s body, but still allow Poppy to examine her as if nothing were there.

While this was going on, Severus moved back to the head of the bed and sat on the edge, his wand hand resting on Hermione’s belly. He could feel the ripple of his daughter’s movements and felt what could only amount to butterflies in the pit of his stomach. 

Suddenly, he wondered why he wasn’t feeling the contractions like he had before. It was odd, as soon as he got within touching distance of Hermione all of his pain had faded, he still felt pressure when a contraction would commence, but no pain. He would have to look into this once their ordeal was over. But, there were more important things to be getting on with at the moment.

“Okay, Hermione? When you feel the next contraction, I need you to bear down and push until I tell you to stop, you got that?” Poppy asked and waited for Hermione’s nod. She then turned to both Severus and Lucius, “You must maintain constant skin to skin contact with Hermione. You’ll all feel drained once this is over, but you will have two new people to get to know.” Poppy looked back at Hermione as she began to tense, her face beginning to show signs of pain.

“Okay, Hermione grab Severus’ and Lucius’ hands and… PUSH!” She did, her face turning red with the strain. “That’s it! Good girl, your first little one is well on the way to greet her parents.” Poppy glanced at Tippy and the elf nodded, indicating things were well with the twins. 

This pattern continued for what seemed like hours, but was in fact only an hour at most. After that first push, it seemed that whichever twin it was, was eager to be born and she slid into Poppy’s hands wet, wiggling and angry. Quickly, Poppy cleaned her as best as she could and laid her in a moses basket that was hovering in the air next to her. 

“My baby?” Hermione asked breathlessly as she tried to reach for the basket. She was assured that she was fine with the screaming she was emitting and she smiled tiredly. That smile quickly vanished as she felt the urge to push once again, “Poppy?” Hermione gasped and began to bear down once more.

“You’re doing marvioulsy, Hermione! Keep up the good work!” But then Tippy squeaked in alarm, something was wrong and Poppy’s eyes widened when she looked down and instead of the crown of a baby’s head, a tiny foot had emerged. The baby was breech.

“Okay, Hermione I need you to stop pushing, you’ll feel the need to, but you can’t push until I tell you to, got it? I need to turn the baby around. It will be painful, but necessary, you understand?” Hermione nodded and grasped tighter to both Lucius and Severus, her eyes filling with tears. Her baby was in trouble, but she trusted that Poppy knew what she was doing.

Gently as she could, Poppy grasped the tiny foot and began to work it back up the birth canal, blood began to seep from Hermione, but it was minor and expected. It seemed to take an interminable amount of time for Poppy to maneuver the leg back and begin the process of turning the baby. All the while Hermione fought the urge to push.       

Several more minutes passed, before Poppy said, “Okay, Hermione on the next contraction push, hard!” And she did. Hermione strained as she struggled to bring her baby forth. Her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth gritted, she took a deep breathe and let out a scream, “AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!” and the baby slid out into Poppy’s waiting hands.

Hermione fell back against Lucius in exhaustion. She began to worry when she didn’t hear the baby crying, “P-poppy? Is s-she okay?” Poppy didn’t answer as she was frantically working to get the baby to cry, “Poppy? My baby? I need to see my baby!” Hermione began to sob and struggle feebly against Lucius as both men continued to watch in stunned silence, hoping to hear anything come from the tiny blue faced infant.

It seemed to take forever, when suddenly there was a feeble hiccoughing cry and both men let out an audible sigh of relief. Hermione hadn’t heard it as she was still sobbing and trying to reach out for her baby. Severus gathered her the best he could into his arms to try and calm her, “Shhh, my love. She’s fine, the baby is breathing, she’ll be just fine,” Hermione only cried harder, but in abject joy and relief. Her babies were here and they were fine.

Poppy laid the second infant into another moses basket and then proceeded to deliver the afterbirth. She then addressed Severus, “I assume you would like to keep this and the umbilical blood, in case of an emergency?” Severus nodded conjured a container for each placenta and labeled them with each of the twins names.

“So, which is which?” Lucius asked trying to peer into the moses baskets while Poppy finished cleaning up Hermione. He couldn’t move as she was still propped up against his chest. But, he didn’t mind it at all.

“Poppy? Please I-I need to hold my babies,” Hermione said and tried to reach for the moses baskets and bring them closer. Severus was quick to assist her. He settled one basket on his lap and the other against Lucius’ hip on the bed. Gently, he then lifted the tiny infant into his arms and gazed down at the miracle that Hermione had created. He couldn’t remember ever feeling such love before, that would compare to what he was feeling at that moment.

How something so tiny could fill his heart and soul with such feeling he couldn’t fathom, but he vowed that absolutely nothing would ever harm these two miracles, not if he could help it.

The infant he was holding had wispy black hair, that was just beginning to curl, a tiny button nose, that he hoped would stay small and cupid bow lips the pursed and smacked together as if waiting for Hermione’s breast and her first meal out of the womb.

“I think the one Severus is holding in Magdalene and the other is Madelene, they’re both perfect and gorgeous, tiny little angels,” Hermione sighed and she ran a gentle finger down one soft check.

“Missy Mia? Tippy is sorry to say that you have it wrong. The one that Master Sev’rus is holding is Missy Maddie and the other is Missy Maggie. They’s be naming themselves while waiting to be born and tells Tippy,” the tiny elf said while wringing her hands, she hated having to correct her Masters or Mistress, but it just wouldn’t do for the babies to not be called by their proper names.

“Oh, well. I guess I was incorrect then. Thank you Tippy,” Hermione smiled indulgently at the loyal little elf and she glowed at the praise of her Mistress.

Suddenly, a plaintive cry came from who was now known as Magdalene, “It appears someone might be hungry. Lucius, can you hand her to me please?” 

“Of course, my dear,” Lucius said doing just that. Once Magdalene was in Hermione’s arms, she released a deep sigh and watched as she quickly latched onto a nipple and had her first suckle. At first Hermione thought that she should feel self conscious about exposing herself to Lucius, as they’d never been intimate. But there was no awkwardness, just a sense of unity and belonging. She burrowed deeper against his chest and all three watched as Magdalene nursed.

Once Magdalene was finished and burped, it was Madelene’s turn, “I may seriously think of pumping my milk, I don’t know if I could handle having to feed two babies one after the other every two to four hours.” Hermione said dryly.

“Well, I just happen to know a nifty little spell that would allow for either or both Severus and Lucius to lactate and assist you…” Poppy piped up as she finished cleaning up the mess from the birth. 

Both Severus and Lucius had such looks of horror on their faces and both screamed out, “NO!” that Hermione couldn’t prevent herself from laughing. ‘ _ Whatever may come was sure to be an adventure’  _ she thought as she continued to feed her daughter.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin used literally translates to this: “I grant thee my power, take it and use it to your will”


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picnic and remembrances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a long journey, but we've reached the end of this tale. I do plan on writing a sequel, I just don't know when it will be posted. I hope you'll all keep an eye out for it!
> 
> Thanks to Myellla who lit a fire under my but and gave me inspiration to complete this story. I owe you so much!
> 
> In the mean time, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

Five Years Later….

 

On a late summers afternoon, in a wheat field, high with summer grain Hermione Granger-Malfoy-Snape lounges taking in the warmth of the sun. She was thinking back over the last few years, and what years they have been!

The three of them, Severus, Lucius and Hermione had decided to stay in the crofter’s cottage that first night after the twins birth, Poppy had stayed in the room Hermione had been held captive in, just in case of an emergency. Tippy had been dismissed back to the Manor to prepare the nursery for the twins. 

They’d decided to stay in order to allow Hermione time to rest and regain her strength. It was a bit awkward when it came to sleeping arrangements, but it had been settled by unvoiced vote, Hermione would sleep in the middle of the bed and Lucius and Severus would take up positions on her left and right side, respectively. This also allowed all of them to get used to juggling two demanding babies. Both Severus and Lucius had stepped up to the plate and did everything, except for feeding. They’d both put a kibosh on the idea of them lactating and left that to Hermione.

That first nights feeding had fallen into a easy pattern. First, it was Magdalene that would fuss and then as soon as she was burped, Madelene would make her demands known. Hermione still smiles at the remembrance of watching Lucius change his first dirty nappy. The look of absolute revulsion was priceless, and she’d wished she had a camera to capture the moment. Severus had seen to bathing the twins in a tiny slip bath he’d conjured and set on the table that was in the eating nook.   

The look of absolute adoration on his face as he gently cupped water over their tiny heads, had made Hermione’s soul warm. That first night passed with nary a worry. It was when they’d returned to the Manor that things began to look complicated.

~~**~~**~~*~~*~~**~~**~~

They’d decided that port-key was the best way to get back to the Manor with two new infants. Hermione was so thankful that Severus and Lucius each had a twin, just in case her landing was similar to the one she’d had when going to the Quidditch World Cup. She needn’t have worried, apparently it all had to do with the power of the one who makes the port-key. And Severus made sure that their landing was as gentle as could be.

They walked into the blue drawing room expecting calm, but found chaos instead. No, there weren’t any hexes being thrown or screaming. It was a quiet kind of chaos, one fraught with tension, which was odd to begin with. They saw Draco standing near the fireplace, the flames had just turned from green to the usual orange. In his hand was a tightly rolled scroll with the Ministry insignia on it.

Astoria, Ginny and Harry were on various sofas and settees looking between Severus, Hermione and Lucius to Draco as he opened the scroll. Hermione was just about to break the silence and introduce Madelene and Magdalene to everyone when Draco’s shout wrenched everyone’s attention to him, “Bloody Fucking Hell! You’re MARRIED?! When were you going to tell me that you were getting married, father? And to Hermione  _ and _ Uncle Severus?! What the HELL is going on?!”

“First of all, Draco; I would appreciate it if you’d stop shouting. We have two sleeping infants with us and I would be most displeased if their schedule were disturbed,” Lucius spoke softly to his heir. Draco, for his part looked contrite. Lucius then went on to say, “Let me see the scroll, if you please?”

Draco handed the scroll over to his father and went to go sit by his fiancee. Astoria grasped his hand and brushed a kiss along his knuckles. He flashed a brief smile at her. Ginny and Harry Potter had remained silent and watchful.

Lucius read through the scroll and then walked over and collapsed into a wing-back chair. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair leaving it mussed. He then looked at both Severus and Hermione who were still standing near the doorway, “You might want to come sit down,” he said and gestured to another settee that was unoccupied.

Hermione and Severus each took up a moses basket and sank down onto the settee, “What is it, Lucius? What does the scroll say?” Hermione asked worriedly.

“Exactly, what Draco had shouted. According to our venerable Ministry when we shared our magic to help you give birth it bound us in a magical marriage. It is irrevocable. The twins Magical DNA, if you will, has combined with all of us. They are as much mine as they are Severus’. It doesn’t seem to matter that it was Severus who’s contribution had fertilized the egg at conception.” Lucius said quietly, as if bracing himself for Severus’ explosion. As he knew that Severus was quite possessive. He was shocked when the anticipated explosion never materialized.

Hermione turned to Severus, looked at him. He was sitting back and his index finger was running along his lips, he appeared to be deep in thought. She grew impatient the longer he was silent. So she prodded him, “Severus? Your thoughts?”

He remained silent for a few more moments before saying, “I suspected that this might occur. The amount of magic needed to make sure all three of you made it through safely was tremendous. So, I’m not at all surprised that it has bound us magically,” he then turned to look at Hermione and grasped her chin, dragging her close for a passionate kiss. He then continued, “I love you Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy-Snape, and I would do anything to make you and our girls happy… Even if it means putting up with the strutting peacock over there” his dark grey eyes sparked with deeply hidden amusement when Lucius let out a squawk similar to the birds that roamed the Malfoy property.

~~**~~**~~*~~*~~**~~**~~

Hermione’s recollection was interrupted by the arrival of not one but two hyper five-year olds, “Mummy!” they both called out excitedly. They landed in graceless piles next to their lounging mother. The girls were identical in every way, except for subtle differences that people had to look hard to notice. 

They both had wildly curling midnight-black hair, except for a pale blonde forelock. Though Maddie’s lay to the left and Maggie’s lay to the right. Both had Hermione’s button nose and Severus’ cupid-bow lips, though Severus was quick to deny it. They were tall and willowy for their age, with long elegant fingers. But it was their eyes that were the most striking. 

They each sported three distinct rings to their iris’. Maggie’s was dark grey, followed by, stormy pale grey and the innermost ring of burnished copper like her mother’s, but little lines, like lightning bled through the two rings of grey. Maddie’s eyes were similar to Maggie’s, except the rings of grey were switched. Pale, followed by dark and then the bleeding burnished copper. Hermione knew that her girls would be heartbreakers when they got older. And she sighed at thinking of them growing up and leaving to start their own lives.

“Mummy? Me and Maggie want to know why we are having a picnic in a wheat field? It’s boring. Daddy is looking at and gathering leaves and bugs and all sorts of icky things. And Castor and Pollux are following him about, they don’t want to play tag with us,” Maddie whinged as she plucked at a blade of grass by her knee. Her sister Maggie nodding in agreement.

“Well, my darlings. The reason we are having our picnic here is because when you were in Mummy’s tummy, your Daddy dreamt of a place just like this and he wanted to keep that memory alive,” Hermione said and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“But, why? Can’t Daddy just put the mem’ry in his mem’ry bowl and look at it anytime he wanted?” Maggie asked.

“Yes, I suppose he could put his  _ memories _ in his  _ pensieve _ , but he also wants to share this special place with you. You don’t remember, but it was you and your sister that gave Daddy his dreams. So, he-” Hermione was interrupted by Maddie.

“But, why?! Dreams and just dreams. Mummy, you’ve said yourself that divination is silly and not at all like real magic. And aren’t dreams just like divination?” Maddie looked at Hermione with her too keen eyes and Hermione found herself at a loss for words. The real reason much to difficult to explain to two five-year olds. Thankfully, she didn’t have to come up with an answer, because she saw that there were others about to join them.

“Hello!!” Someone suddenly hailed Hermione and the girls. Hermione had to shade her eyes to see exactly who it was. Harry and Ginny Potter were followed closely, by James and little Albus. Harry was helping a very pregnant Ginny up the slight incline towards where Hermione lay.

Following closely behind the Potter’s were Draco and Astoria, with two-year old Scorpius riding his Grandfather’s shoulders and using his long hair like horses reins. Astoria’s six-month pregnant belly leading the way. Lucius lifted Scorpius off of his shoulders and went over and brushed a tender kiss over Hermione’s lips. All of the children grimaced at the display of affection.

Lucius then dropped down and brought Hermione up against him, she rested between his spread legs, similarly to how they were situated when Hermione had given birth to the girls. He caressed the slight mound of Hermione’s belly and kissed her neck. It had taken a lot of adjustments, but the relationship between Hermione, Severus and Lucius was stronger than ever.

Astoria dropped as gracefully as she could onto the large picnic blankets that were spread about. She sighed as Draco promptly took up one of her feet and began to rub it, “I don’t know how you do it, Hermione. Here you are pregnant with your fifth child and as relaxed as can be. I’m only six months gone with my second and I want it to be over,” Astoria sighed and rubbed at her belly.

“Have you finally decided on a name, Astoria?” Ginny asked as she leaned against her husband and watching the children chase a slow moving snitch.

“Yes, we’re going to name her; Asteria Iona Malfoy. Asteria after the mother of Hecate and Iona after my grandmother.” Astoria said and laid with her head on Draco’s thigh after he’d finished rubbing her feet, “Where’s Severus and the boys?”

Hermione smiled and said, “Castor and Pollux are studying different barks and mosses with Daddy Severus. Those two may look like Lucius, but their interest and aptitude in potions is all Severus, even though they’re only three,” Hermione intertwined her fingers with Lucius’ as they lay on her belly.

“And this one? What are you hoping for?” Harry asked indicating where Hermione and Lucius’ finger were intertwined.

“Well, Harry. I’m hoping for another girl. That way we have three of each and then I’m calling it quits.” Hermione said. As much as she loved her children, being pregnant really did suck.

“Three of each? I think your pregnancy has made your maths skills a bit wonky, Granger. Two girls, plus two boys, plus one unknown makes five, not six,” Draco sneered teasingly.         

“Well, Mr. Smartypants, I happen to include you in that count. So my maths skills are just fine. I may not have given birth to you, which is scary to even contemplate, by the way. But you’re my husband’s son and I care for you just as much as I do my own children,” Hermione then stuck her tongue out at Draco and blew a loud raspberry.

Draco flushed and looked down, staring intently at the plaid blanket he was sitting on.

“So you don’t know what you’re having, Mia?” Ginny asked.

“Nope, the scans that Poppy have run won’t reveal the sex and Tippy says that the baby wants it to be a surprise. Really, as long as he or she is healthy, I couldn’t care less.” Hermione sighed before changing the subject, “How’re things in the MLE, Head Auror Potter?” 

Harry began by expounding on all the changes he was making to the department, but it soon fell into the background as Hermione once again began to reminisce. 

Gawain Robards hadn’t lasted two years after the whole Lily kidnapping fiasco. It was found that he’d been taking bribes from several seedy Knockturn Alley brothels in order to keep the working ladies health records out of public notice. It wasn’t until a particularly virulent strain of the Wizard’s Clap had hit some pretty high profile individuals, and Robards being one such individual that his bribe network was uncovered. Last, Hermione heard he was mucking out Thestral and Hippogryph manure to be used as fertilizer. Kingsley had been quick to appoint Harry in Robards place and he had worked hard to turn the Aurory around.

No one had heard from or missed Rita Skeeter in years, either. It was assumed that she got some cushy job writing lies for some other Wizarding newspaper in some far off country. Lucius, Severus nor Draco, would dispute this story and only Lucius really knew what had happened to the odious insect.

And as for Lily Evans, formally Potter? Well, she survived being thrown through a window, but whatever power that was in the magic, she’d been hit with caused something to snap in her mind. She wasn’t a blithering idiot by any means, but she wasn’t able to look after herself properly. It had been determined that she wasn’t fit to stand trial for her crimes.  And so, Harry had moved his mother to a small seaside cottage with two house elves to look after her day and night. He made a point to visit her often.

Harry also, didn’t blame Hermione for what had happened to his mother, he knew that it’d been a desperate act of self defence that’d caused Hermione to act as she did, and it was still up for debate as to if she had done it knowingly or not or if she’d some divine help.

Hermione’s thoughts were once again interrupted when she was unceremoniously hauled out of Lucius’ lap and into the arms of one Severus Tobias Snape and kissed quite soundly. She moaned and opened her mouth to accept his tongue, the disgusted cries of the children ignored. Yes, Hermione was happy, she’d found where she belonged. She had the love of two wonderful men and her children were her everything. She wouldn’t change any of it for the world, or so rumour has it.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think so far.


End file.
